Em busca de um milagre
by Anaisa
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um viciado em drogas, Gina trabalha em uma clinica para dependendes. Draco precisa de ajuda.Ambos viveram experiencias íncrives.E saberão que famílias rivais não é o único problema!TERMINADA
1. Prólogo

**Em busca de um milagre**

**Prólogo**

Draco acordou com um leve enjôo, mas percebeu que estava mais enjoado que o normal ao ver um prato de panquecas de uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua, não pode fazer nada: na verdade, só pode vomitar...

Depois de vomitar tudo que tinha (e também o que não tinha), Draco Malfoy pode ver que estava em um beco imundo da cidade de Londres... Uma Londres trouxa, com pessoas que passavam perto dele e faziam que não viam absurdamente nada.

Draco Malfoy é aquele garoto que desprezava os "sangues-ruins", aquele que odiava Harry Potter, aquele que não tinha amigos (apenas dois sacos de batatas, que faziam tudo que mandava), aquele que era filho de Lúcio Malfoy, aquele que viu o pai ser morto pelo Lord.

Um homem agora, já estava com vinte e cinco anos, mal acabara Hogwarts e já era comensal da morte, matara e quase fora morto, torturara e sentira a maldição Cruciatus,controlara mulheres, mas não fora controlado por nenhuma...

Nunca amara ninguém –apenas respeitara seu pai e sua mãe-se envolvia com garotas, mas sem nenhum carinho, apenas beijava e depois saía (tudo bem que às vezes acontecia algo além desses beijos...).

Mas Draco Malfoy tinha uma coisa que o marcou para sempre: ver a mansão Malfoy pegando fogo, matando assim Narcisa Malfoy...

Depois de ver a mansão pegando fogo, depois de se ver órfão, Draco foi "deportado", não poderia entrar no mundo bruxo, nunca mais e, pior ainda todos que nascessem Malfoy estavam amaldiçoados para sempre, nunca poderiam aprender magia.

Draco se sentia um inútil, descobriu que a guerra acabara ao ler uma carta de Blaise Zabini (que de alguma maneira conseguira achá-lo!), e soube que Lord Voldemort ("Uma aberração, el Lorde!" pensava com um sorriso zombeteiro) e Harry Potter ("Potter realmente fede!"), morreram ("O que é uma pena"pensava Draco com sarcasmo"), muitos ao saber dessa noticia,tentaram se matar ("Tinha que ser o Longbottom, só ele tentaria se matar... Se tivesse feito de uma maneira melhor..."), muitos choraram ("Moly Weasley... Agora os Weasley estão ricos... Que absurdo!").

Draco fora rico, agora tinha uma pequena fortuna –conseguira pegar um terço de toda a fortuna Malfoy-, morava em um apartamento e estava andando em direção ao mesmo...

Algumas crianças ("fedelhos nojentos!"), olhavam para Draco assustadas, até que um homem bem mais velho que Draco disse em voz alta, alta suficiente para Draco escutar:

-Calma, querida, esse mendigo, logo, logo vai sair daqui... Não se preocupe...

-Tudo bem... Mas nunca vi um mendigo tão feio!

Draco simplesmente ignorou... Afinal como poderiam falar mal de alguém tão bonito?

Mas realmente Draco Malfoy se enganara sobre a sua aparência, quando chegou no prédio em que morava, quase fora proibido de entrar, mas ao dizer pelo menos umas quinze vezes para o porteiro ("cara realmente estúpido!") que ele realmente era Draco Malfoy, e ao mostrar os seus documentos, o porteiro realmente constrangido (e contrariado) deixou-o entrar.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente, ainda não acreditava que estava irreconhecível, para não estragar a surpresa decidiu se ver apenas em casa, ou seja, de elevador é que não foi, pois tinha um enorme espelho, resolveu subir as escadas... Só tendo um problema:

Teria que subir quinze andares!

Começou a subir as escadas... Por mais que fosse uma pessoa com grande desempenho físico, aquelas escadas realmente estavam o matando...

Resolveu que àquela hora era mais importante: pegaria o maldito elevador... E tentaria de todas as maneiras não se ver no espelho.

Chamou o elevador... Fechou os olhos ao entrar...Abriu os olhos, apertou o botão e decidiu: olharia para apenas um botão: o de numero quinze, assim não veria de maneira nenhuma o seu reflexo...

Ao saber que chegara no último andar, correra para o apartamento, achara a chave, abrira a porta e batera a mesma com muita violência...

Saberia que depois os vizinhos reclamariam... Mas quem realmente se importa?

Ao se ver no espelho, ele começou a dar atenção àquelas crianças...

Os cabelos antes com uma camada estúpida de gel e sempre impecáveis, estavam imundos, o belo rosto estava com duas grandes manchas rochas, a única coisa que podia ver eram os seus olhos! Esses ainda continuavam os mesmo, frios e de um azul acinzentado, a roupa impecavelmente limpa e desamarrotada, agora estava ao contrario...

A calça preta estava com uma mancha branca enorme, a camiseta também preta antes impecavelmente passada estava realmente... Horrível, com muita sujeira...

E o casaco também preto estava sujo, muito sujo, mas dentro do bolso do casaco algo estava com muito volume...Curioso como sempre resolveu esvaziar os bolsos... O que encontrou não o deixou surpreso:

Papelotes de maconha e um pó branco...

Pouca gente sabia, mas o vizinho, sempre bem vestido, com um andar decidido era um viciado em drogas, precisamente maconha e cocaína, começou a se drogar porque se sentia impotente com a morte dos pais, experimentara, mas sabia quando parar, qual era o seu limite.

Era isso que Draco Malfoy pensava... Pensava que tinha muitos neurônios... Alguns não fariam nenhuma diferença...

Mas...

Realmente Draco Malfoy estava errado, começou a se sentir tonto, com uma vontade enorme de pegar as drogas que tinha e cheirar, cheirar muito...

E assim fez... Pegou os papelotes, pegou a cocaína e começou a cheirar... Terminado aquele desejo louco só fez uma coisa...

Foi ao seu quarto, sempre arrumado, deitou na ama e depois adormeceu...

N/A: Novo projeto! Bom... Eu realmente estou tratando de algo bem mais sério... Um Draco revoltado, amargurado, não se importando com os seus neurônios... Pensando que a vida é sexo, drogas e quem sabe um pouco de rock?

Não disse, mas esse fic foi inspirado nos fics da Jujuba (Júlia Kinomoto Li, escritora de Mau caminho) e também da Shampoo Sakai (que está escrevendo Send me an Angel), recomendo a leitura dessas belíssimas fics de Sakura Card Captor...

Bom quem é do grupo de discussão do Portal Draco e Gina deve ter visto sobre esse fic... Cá esta...

Espero muitos reviews!!!!!!

Beijos...

Anaisa


	2. Lembranças

Cap1: Lembranças

Draco acordou novamente ao meio dia... Estava literalmente morto... Não conseguia de maneira nenhuma levantar da cama... Mas Draco Malfoy levantou apenas por uma causa: esquecera a droga na sala... Levantou calmamente e começou a andar...

Andava... Andava... _("Mas essa porcaria de sala não vai parecer?"pensava Draco, começando a se irritar),_ até que percebeu... Já estava na sala... Já que estava na sala e a mesma estava pertíssimo da cozinha, Draco Malfoy resolveu comer alguma coisa...

Abriu a porcaria da geladeira... Como a mesma estava vazia, achou que não teria nenhum problema se a quebrasse... Afinal tinha MUITO dinheiro... Poderia comprar um monte se quisesse.

Começou puxando o fio... Foi com uma força tão grande que o fio ficou estilhaçado... O local onde se armazena os ovos foi retirado... Simplesmente Draco Malfoy chutou, jogou no chão, ele realmente não parecia estar atento ao que acontecia.

Visto que a geladeira não funcionaria e que depois não teria nenhum lugar para colocar a sua comida, Draco "se tocou" da burrada que cometera, não pensando em mais nada, saiu de casa.

Correu, desceu as escadas, até perceber que estava ridículo... Estava apenas de meias e com a camiseta preta que usara antes... Começou a subir as escadas... Conseguiu não sabe de onde um fôlego realmente grande para encarar todos os cinco andares...

Voltando ao apartamento, resolveu que não ficaria ali, decidiu andar um pouco, para ver se de alguma maneira ele conseguiria se lembrar do que aconteceu...

Andou até o quarto, resolveu tomar um bom banho, colocou uma roupa limpa,estava saindo até que se lembrou da cocaína e da maconha, a mesma sensação, a mesma vontade louca de não sair de casa, de ficar um bom tempo lá, mas sabia que era realmente impossível, o apartamento, por mais que fosse ricamente decorado estava um desastre, estava melancólico e pior Draco o estava odiando.

Resolveu descer fumando o baseado que achara, afinal... O que eles poderiam fazer? Chamar a polícia? Expulsá-lo do condomínio?

Não eles não poderiam fazer merda nenhuma!Ele era rico, bonito, charmoso e, além disso, ele que pagava a maior parte do condomínio...

Pensando nisso, entrou no elevador, fumando o baseado, a droga o estava entorpecendo, estava realmente à vontade, estava tão a vontade de que mostrou o dedo do meio as velhotas do quinto andar, dizendo que não poderia de maneira nenhuma fumar dentro de um elevador.

Mas... Quem dizia que Draco Malfoy estava se importando? Depois de mostrar o dedo, começou a xingar as velhotas, as mesmas ficaram roxas de vergonha e mandaram que ele tivesse modos...

Mas Draco estava pouco se importando, ele já não estava ferrado? Já não estava perdendo os poucos neurônios que tinha? Se alguém o pegasse fumando maconha não estaria novamente ferrado?

Ah, que se dane! Não estava nenhum pouco preocupado!

Ele queria mesmo que o vissem, que o prendesse! Aquele stress de poder ser preso, de poder lutar contra os policiais o estava animando, queria mesmo, queria de qualquer maneira...

Não queria de maneira nenhuma pensar que não era capaz, de pensar que poderia realmente estar fodido, não queria pensar, só queria fumar...

E assim desceu, não se importou com os outros moradores o olhando torto, foi até a garagem, foi até o seu carro...

Mas... Draco Malfoy tinha um carro?

Pensa Draco, pensa!

Draco começou a se lembrar: ele tinha um carro, na verdade era um carro muito lindo, um porshe que não sabia que modelo que era _(dissera apenas para a vendedora que queria aquele modelo e também gostaria de jantar com ela...),_ estava se lembrando... Fora de carro para a balada, mas... Onde o maldito carro estaria? E o pior onde estaria a maldita chave?

O que faria?Por onde começaria?

Resolveu que procuraria o seu carro, não, isso seria muito estúpido da sua parte, teria que ligar para aquela mais do que estúpida agência de seguros, isso, quem sabe eles não achavam para ele, e Draco ficaria deitado na sua cama podendo se drogar à vontade?

* * *

Seis horas da manhã, seis horas da manhã. Acordar cedo, tomar um bom banho, tomar um café decente e tentar ser pontual.

Essas eram as regras básicas de Gina Weasley.

Acordar as seis, naquele frio, ver aquele céu horrível, entrar sem nenhuma vontade no banheiro e tomar um banho quentinho e...

E querer voltar para a cama novamente.

Mas não podia fazer isso...

Agora Gina morava em um apê, era confortável, no meio de uma Londres trouxa e ignorante.

Gostava do seu apê, devido o seu humor a decoração mudava, como acordara com um leve e bom humor o seu apartamento estava em um tom creme, nos dias que estava com um humor terrível (leia-se TPM!) todas as paredes estavam pretas... E assim por diante.

Já que estava comum boa disposição, hoje não iria para o trabalho de carro, Londres nessa época estava linda, na verdade tirando aquele céu horroroso, o outono era a sua estação favorita.As folhas que aos poucos se amarelavam, e que depois caíam... Os frutos nas árvores, as lembranças de como fora feliz na sua infância...

Ah, a sua velha infância... Quanta saudade dela...

Estava se lembrando da Toca, aqueles montes de andares, aquela cozinha sempre pequena, mas sempre aconchegante.

Todos os seus queridos irmãos: Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Jorge e Fred além de Rony...Todos os seus irmãos, todos os Weasley's.

Num passe de mágica estava em uma guerra, soube que Percy ser morto, estava no velório dele, mas a morte de Percy não foi uma das coisas que mais a marcara na sua vida...

A morte de seu pai,Arthur Weasley, aquela fora a primeira vez que vira a morte, e que temeu, temeu pela sua vida, temeu pela vida de seu pai e de sua mãe...

Gina percebeu que já estava atrasada, por isso saiu correndo de casa, a caminhada hoje teria que ser remarcada novamente.

A ruiva descendo as escadas e xingando tudo que via pela frente entrou na garagem do prédio com a face vermelha, vendo se a sua roupa não estava amassada se o cabelo estava em ordem, ao ver que estava tudo certo, entrou no carro e com uma velocidade incrível saiu da garagem...

**CONTINUA...**

N/A:Olá pessoal!

Realmente mil desculpas pelo capítulo pequeno...

Acho eu que o cap ficou legal, quando eu li o cap eu achei realmente imbecil à parte em que o Draco destrói uma geladeira (mais fazer o que? Autora sem idéia...) e morri de raiva de mim mesma quando eu encerrei os pensamentos da Gina.

Bom isso realmente não vem ao caso, vamos aos comentários (eu realmente sou muito feliz... Nunca recebi tantos comentários na minha vida!), um muito obrigada muito grande à:

**B166ER:** Oi... Realmente agradeço aos elogios... Muito obrigada...Quanto aos parênteses eu reduzi um pouco o numero deles, por que eles não conversam com ninguém, então tinha que pensar em uma maneira... Escolhi os parênteses porque já tinha visto nos livros da Rowling... Espero não ter decepcionado você com esse cap! Bjks e reviews!

**Sweet-Shine:** Obrigado pelos elogios... O Draco é drogado e burro coitado... Obrigada por falar dos verbos e também obrigada novamente por comentar! Bjos e me diga o que achou desse cap!

**Dynha Black:** Oi Dynha! Eu estou muito feliz que você gostou da fic! Eu não demorei para atualizar demorei? Ah, foram apenas duas semanas... Básico né? Bjks e reviews!

**Biba Malfoy:** Oi Biba! Eu sempre falo com você pelo msn, te acho muito legal sabia? Eu espero que não tenha te decepcionado com esse cap... Bjos

**Bellatri:** Oi Dé! Tudo bom miga?Me fale se você gostou desse cap hein? Bjão!

**Lily Dragon:** Bom, demorei pra postar, e esse cap ficou boboca... Acho que nesse cap deu pra perceber que vai ser uma D/G... Afinal só os dois que apareceram¬¬. Bom bjos e espero a sua review!

**EngelyMalfoy:** Ois... Bom eu tenho uma razão para ter matado os pais dele... Mas com o Lucio as coisas iam complicar ou melhorar... Mas quem disse que o Lúcio não vai "aterrorizar" o Draco? Não perca os próximos caps! Bjos e reviews!

**Dea Snape:** Bom cá está o primeiro cap... Prometo não demorar, mas provavelmente os caps serão de quinze em quinze dias, é verdade, o Draco é fofo de qualquer jeito. Espero que tenha gostado... Bjão!

**Mari:** Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Tentarei atualizar freqüentemente! Espero a tua opinião!Bjos

**Rebeca Maria:** Obrigada Rebeca pela review! É, você foi a primeira (também eu pedi muito para você ler e dizer como ficou!), quanto ai final feliz, eu não garanto nada...

Agradeço especialmente ao** Antonio Costa Lupin** que sempre me escuta e me ajuda na fic!

Bjos a todos (porque isso realmente está enorme!)

E... antes de tudo...

Eu espero realmente as reviews hein?

Bjks

Anaisa


	3. Relembrando

**Cap2: Relembrando**

Agora que "achara" o seu carro, estava mais feliz, Draco pode ver que graças a Merlin o carro ainda estava inteiro, ainda estava cansado por causa da balada, e agora um pouco menos "chapado", Draco Malfoy conseguia lembrar aos poucos o que acontecera na noite...

**Flashblack.**

Saíra de casa um pouco antes das nove, estava realmente... Hum... Estiloso, essa era o jeito de defini-lo... Na verdade Draco Malfoy era Dark, amava o preto...

Estacionou o carro perto do beco, onde dormira, e entrara na boate.

A música estava bem alta, algumas pessoas, por vergonha ou por pura idiotice ficavam sentadas olhando, a pista de dança ainda não estava cheia, as pessoas conversavam, ou melhor, tentavam conversar, já que era realmente impossível...

Draco avistou uns conhecidos, eram "amigos", eram de uma gangue, diziam que essas pessoas eram do mal, mas Draco não se importava, se essas pessoas também são do mal, Draco Malfoy também era do mal.

Draco não se importava, andou até o grupinho, os cumprimentou da mesma forma e disse:

-Espero que vocês não tenham me enganado.

-Enganado você, Malfoy? Não se ache.-disse Alberforth Dyllan, que parecia o líder do grupo, mas apenas parecia.

-Ora, Dyllan, você pensa o que? Que eu não sei que vocês só querem ser os meus amigos por causa do meu dinheiro?-disse Draco tentando se conter.

-Você está sendo mais uma vez pretensioso, Malfoy, nós não queremos o dinheiro de um filhinho da mamãe. Por falar nisso, onde está a sua mãe? Deve estar agora dormindo em lençóis de seda e não estar sabendo que o filhinho dela é um drogado além de ser um...-disse Dyllan.

-Não diga o que não sabe, minha mãe está morta, ela morreu faz sete anos, a sua mãe, pelo que eu sei está viva, mas... Putz, Dyllan, sua mãe não tem um gosto muito bom... Afinal chamar o próprio filho de Alberforth! Tsc, tsc. Que mau gosto.-falou Draco, sorrindo ironicamente.

-Ora, Malfoy já te disse para me chamar de Dyllan, esse nome não é... Meu! Até parece que eu me chamo Alberforth.-falou com dificuldade, tentando não socar o rosto pálido de Draco.

-Não, o seu nome é Dyllan, e eu não sou um filhinho da mãe e alguma outra coisa que você disse sou, Alber... Ou melhor, Dylan.-corrigiu rapidamente, Malfoy, rindo-se por dentro, não gostaria de brigar, mas se brigasse com alguém, qual seria o problema?

-Certo, retiro tudo que disse sobre você, Malfoy.-disse Dyllan, tentando ser "amigável".

-Também retiro.-sibilou Draco.-Vou beber algo, alguém quer?

-Vamos com você, Malfoy.-ordenou Alberforth, sendo acompanhado pelos outros rapazes.-Nós aproveitamos e compramos.

-"timo.-disse Malfoy, aproveitando para ver se tinha alguma mulher aceitável, vendo umas realmente atraentes, resolveu que depois que bebesse algo, iria falar com alguma.Quando viu já estava no balcão e resolveu pedir algo.- Um uísque, por favor.

Ao ver a bebida Draco não teve dúvida, tomou de um gole só. A bebida, desceu queimando, mas era realmente boa.

Draco resolveu que depois de duas doses de uísque estava na hora de conversar com as garotas.

Se aproximou de uma morena, era realmente bonita, os olhos azuis, o corpo provocante, no começo a mulher fingiu não vê-lo, mas Draco com um jeitinho simples disse:

-Me ignorar não vai ajudar, senhorita.

-Ora, se "o senhor" não sabe eu tenho namorado.

-Ah, mas que tolice, apenas me diz como você se chama.

-Kate.

-Kate, bonito nome, não se importaria se eu fizesse isso?-perguntou Draco, mas antes de obter uma resposta, Draco a beijou.

A mulher um tanto surpresa, tentou se desvencilhar, mas estava realmente impossível, Draco a segurava com uma força enorme, uma mão no seu pescoço a outra na sua cintura, antes que Kate percebesse, ela estava prensada em uma parede, e estava correspondendo o beijo, depois que realmente estavam sem ar, Draco a soltou e disse:

-Gostou?-sussurrou Draco.

-Não! Eu disse que tinha namorado e...-começou Kate, realmente assustada.

-E ele está aqui para mata-lo.-disse uma voz grossa, Draco olhou para traz e viu um homem de quase dois metros, bem mais musculoso e com uma cara de assassino que fugiu da prisão.

A reação de Draco, não foi bem vista pelo homem, Draco poderia muito bem ter se desculpado, mas disse, com uma confiança enorme:

-Então tente me matar.-disse Draco friamente, sempre levava consigo a varinha, o loiro enfiou a mão no bolso e percebendo que a varinha estava lá, sorriu bem mais confiante.

-Eu não vou te matar aqui, a meia noite de fora da boate, não se atrase! Eu estarei de olho em você! Não pense em fugir.

-Eu não sou covarde! Eu não vou fugir, pode me esperar, a meia noite estarei lá fora, mas antes disso, farei isso.-disse Draco e aproveitou e beijou Katie novamente.-Você será minha!

-Só se for no inferno.-disse Katie com raiva.

-Chega!Katie, temos que aproveitar, querida... –disse o homem, que por curiosidade se chama Carlo.

-Claro.-e assim os dois saíram para um canto afastado da boate.

Draco estava parado, no meio de um povo que nem conhecia, estava estupefato, como poderia ter sido tão arrogante? Como poderia ter sido tão besta?

Não! Ele deveria ter acreditado na garota! Afinal ela dissera a verdade!Como poderia ter sido tão estúpido? Tudo bem, as doses de uísque que tomara o deixaram meio fora de si! Mas, hey! Ele fora "condenado"! Como se livraria dessa? Agora todos iriam ver a briga e pior não poderia de maneira nenhuma usar magia!

Pensa Draco, pensa!

Não poderia fazer nada, ou melhor, e se fugisse?

Isso! Faria isso!

Fora em direção à saída, mas antes que alcançasse a porta...

Dois brutamontes apareceram na sua frente, um mais mal encarado que o outro, antes que Draco dissesse algo, um dos brutamontes o agarrou fortemente pelo colarinho e disse:

-Onde o loiro aguado pensa que vai?

-É... Em lugar nenhum.-disse Draco, tentando respirar.

"Ah, se Crabbe e Goyle estivessem aqui!"-pensava Draco com todas as forças, mas saberia que seria impossível, mas isso é uma outra história.

-Então ótimo! Não pense em sair.

-Eu prometo que ficarei aqui! Eu, ahn, juro!-disse Draco tentando respirar e depois dizendo - Você agora poderia me soltar?

-Claro, mas digo penas uma coisa, cara, você tá totalmente ferrado!-disse um dos "armários" e ele parecia bem sincero.

-Quem pode me garantir?-falou Draco, retomando novamente aquele confiança e arrogância sempre presentes.

-Hum, talvez um amigo nosso, que simplesmente não pode mais andar.-disse com tranqüilidade.

-Certo, pensarei nesse seu amigo.

Draco saiu daquele lugar, não demonstrando, mas ficou um pouco atordoado.

Andou até o seu grupinho, todos estavam bebendo calmamente, ao notarem Malfoy, todos pararam de beber e Dyllan disse calmamente:

-Malfoy, você está totalmente ferrado. E saiba que ninguém era ajudá-lo.

-Não disse que precisaria de ajuda.-disse Draco com a voz arrastada.

-E saiba que eu não a ofereci.-disse Dyllan encerrando a conversa.-Nós vamos comprar.-disse Dylan indicando o balcão.-Você pode ir com a gente.

-Estou indo.-falou Draco andando lentamente.

Chegando lá, Draco pediu calmamente a droga, pagou e começou a cheirar.

A sensação que sentia era muito boa, parecia que nada mais importava, parecia que o tempo parara e poderia ficar o tempo inteiro lá, sentado sem nada a fazer.

Mero engano, quando olhou no relógio, faltava exatamente um minuto para meia noite. Sabendo que não teria tempo saiu da boate e foi até o local indicado.

Nunca admitiria que estava nervoso, mas bem no fundo o medo o estava tomando, mas não poderia fazer nada, afinal a culpa era toda e somente dele.

Escutou passos, Carlo estava se aproximando, não, não era apenas Carlo que estava a caminho...

20 pessoas estavam perto dele, o cercando.

Aquilo o fazia lembrar de muitas coisas, do seu passado, mas naquela época ele poderia usar a magia, nessa não.

"Merda! O que eu vou fazer? O cara é bem mais alto do que eu! Ele é um armário! Pensa Draco, pensa!".

Draco estava parado, não dizia nada, estava imóvel.

-Ora, vejo que você é pontual!

-É, sou mesmo.

-Bom, não adiantou a sua pontualidade, eu iria matá-lo de qualquer maneira.-disse e aproveitou e deu um bom soco no nariz de Malfoy.

Draco estava distraído, sentia uma dor exorbitante no nariz, a dor fora tão grande que lágrimas começaram a sair dos seus olhos.

-Chorando?-disse Carlo.

-Ora, você vai ver só...-começou Malfoy, mas não teve jeito, recebera outro soco, agora na barriga.

-Bom, eu vou ver o quê? Diga que está arrependido e talvez eu possa te perdoar.

-Eu... Nunca direi que estou arrependido.-falou Draco com a voz cortada.

-Então não poderei fazer nada, além de socá-lo.-disse Carlo indo à direção de Malfoy.

Draco não se lembraria de quase nada, apenas que uma luz aparecera.

**Fim do flashback**

Draco agora passou a se examinar, os machucados estavam ali o tempo todo, o nariz ainda continuava do mesmo jeito, alguém o ajudara e esse alguém era bruxo.

Mas por que essa pessoa apenas concertara o seu nariz?

Era muitas perguntas para nenhuma resposta.

Gina estava exausta, fazia sete anos que cuidava de dependentes de drogas, há tempos que estava naquela clinica, Gina agora era uma das principais psicólogas dessa clinica, mas mesmo assim não gostava da clinica onde trabalhava, tudo era muito frio, tudo era muito triste, sentia falta de calor humano.

As pessoas nunca vinham porque queriam, vinham porque eram obrigadas, escutava sempre palavras tristes, angustiadas, as pessoas queriam as drogas e ainda por cima precisavam delas.

Gina as experimentara a sete anos atrás, e decidira que nunca mais as usaria, o motivo de ter experimentado?

Ah, esse era o seu maior e mais temido segredo.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Sim! Isso não é uma ilusão! Eu postei antes do programado!

Bom estava um pouco mais inspirada.

Como toda fic, nessa também tem um mistério que é:

Quem salvou o Draco? Ele viu uma luz mas de quem (ou o que) era essa luz? Quem "concertara" o nariz do nosso loiro?

Uma dica: essa pessoa já apareceu nessa fic (não necessariamente nesse cap!).

Enquanto vocês tentam me matar por ter complicado bem mais a cabeça de vocês vou agradecer as reviews:

**Nostalgi Camp**: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! Espero poder contar com a sua opinião! Beijos e review!

**Chi Dieh**:Oi Chi! Te considero uma migona hein? É, eu falei dessa fic lá no Portal, e agora cá está o cap! Espero que tenha gostado! E também espero falar com você pelo msn hein? Bjs e review!

**Dea Snape:** Oi!!! Hehehehe o Draco é fofo e um pouco burro né? E eu postei antes do programado! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs.

**Fabi – chan:** Oi! Nossa que bom que você gostou! E que bom que gostou do Draco destruindo a geladeira, espero a sua opinião! Bjs e review!

**Lily Dragon:** Bom... So explicando: a Gina não é renegada! Caps a frente você entende porque ela se isolou (na verdade era para ser neste cap, mas eu achei que ia perder a graça), bjos e espero a review hein?

**Mari:** Olá Mari! Que bom que esteja gostando! Quanto ao final apenas eu e uma outra pessoa sabemos! E é sigilo total! Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks...

**Sweet-Shine**: Oi! Eu li a sua fic! Deixei lá uma review! Obrigado pelos elogios! O Draco tah perdendo os neurônios, coitado... Bjos e review!

**Débora:** Oi, Dé! Como já te disse cá está a fic!E eu escrevi um pouco mais...Bjks miga!

Bom agradeço novamente ao **Antonio** que sempre me escuta reclamando, falando que a fic tá um lixo... Valeu mesmo!

Vou parando por aqui... Porque isso tá enorme!

Bjs a todos

Anaisa

PS.:Bom não esqueci... Mandem reviews, podem falar que isso tá horrível, que o Draco não pode ser tão burro desse jeito... Mas plis uma review não mata ninguém mata?


	4. Reencontrando

**Cap3:Reencontro**

Ainda intrigado com o que acontecera, Draco resolveu que não adiantaria ficar no apartamento, deitado no sofá, algo lhe dizia que essa pessoa dentre poucos minutos estaria por perto, o tentaria alertar, alguma coisa dizia que essa pessoa o conhecia.

Assim, Draco com enorme pesar, levantou do sofá, viu se estava bem vestido pelo espelho, pegou um casaco do guarda roupa e saiu de casa.

Desceu todos os andares pensando porque tivera a idéia louca de sair de casa e depois lembrou que a chave do carro estava lá, na mesa, intocada.

Não querendo subir novamente, decidiu que andaria a pé, não iria morrer, iria?

Desceu as escadas, cumprimentou alegremente o porteiro e saiu pela rua.

Ah, como era bom andar pelas ruas de Londres, fazia o lembrar de como fora feliz, naquele tempo...

Naquele tempo, ora, isso foi a sete anos atrás! Eles não poderiam estar bravos com ele poderiam?

Pensando nisso teve uma idéia, hoje visitaria o Beco Diagonal.

-Muito trabalho Weasley?-perguntou Ben Mc'Kensie com um interesse forçado.

-Sim, não vê todas essas folhas?-falou Gina, com nenhum ânimo, segurando uma xícara com chá e na outra mão analisando um prontuário.

-Não sei como você consegue fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.-comentou Ben com um pouco de ironia.

-Eu simplesmente gosto de fazer isso.-disse Gina, tentando encerrar o assunto.-Agora, se me dá licença, eu precisa continuar trabalhando.-e antes que Ben retorquisse Gina completou—Sozinha, por favor.

-Tudo bem.-suspirou pesadamente.-Mas saio se você aceitar sair comigo.

-Eu não sei, Ben.-disse Gina tentando se controlar.-Eu não quero sair com você. E se você realmente não se importar, saia.

-Por que você não saí comigo?O que eu posso fazer para você se tocar que eu gosto de você? Só porque eu sou mais novo do que você? Hein? Me diz!-ordenou Ben com enorme convicção.

-Eu, ah, por favor, saí!-disse Gina derrubando sem querer o chá.

-Você...-começou Ben, mas fora interrompido.

-Eu disse para você sair! Será que é tão complicado?-desabafou Gina.

-Tudo bem.-falou Ben, desapontado, saindo do escritório.

Gina, que nesse momento estava de pé, sentou-se e suspirou, há tempos que Ben pedia para sair com ela, a beijar, ficar com ela. E, bem, ela não conseguia.

Ben era realmente o sonho de qualquer garota, ele era loiro, os olhos azuis, um porte atlético e além disso:

_ELE GOSTAVA DELA._

Como poderia dizer para ele, que ainda amava um certo moreno que se fora a tanto tempo?

Ao lembrar de Harry, Gina balançou rapidamente a cabeça, não queria lembrar dele, por isso, voltou rapidamente ao trabalho, aqueles montes de papéis teriam que ser analisados.

* * *

Draco andava com uma certa disposição, estava realmente parecendo um trouxa, usando aquele pesado casaco preto e com um guarda-chuva na mão. Quando estava indo até o Beco quando viu um parque, como passava poucas vezes pelo local, resolveu que visitaria esse parque, seria pelo menos uma vez normal na vida.

E fez isso, caminhou durante um bom tempo, até ver alguém que nunca pensara ver novamente.

Sentado em um banco, estava _Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson_, os dois o olhavam não curiosos, mas o olhavam com confiança.

-Sabíamos que viria, Draco.-disse Pansy suavemente.

-Como?-disse Malfoy com a habitual voz arrastada.-Estavam me espionando por acaso?

-Lógico Draco! Você só sabe fazer burrada!-disse Blaise com irritação.-Só alguém tão estúpido decide brigar com um armário daquele tipo! Imagina se eu não estivesse naquele lugar e...

-Era você! Eu sabia que tinha um bruxo metido nessa história!-exclamou Draco, se sentindo o esperto.- Mas, não me digam que...

-Você não esqueceu as suas chaves, não decidiu vir a pé por acaso, você não decidiu entrar no parque porque quis, você querido foi simplesmente manipulado por nós.-falou Pansy com uma naturalidade.

-Como? Eu fui manipulado por vocês?

-Não Draco! Pelo papa!-irritou-se Blaise e completou.-Nós estamos sabendo desse comportamento terrível que você tem, Draco.

-Nossa, eu realmente sou mal, tenho uma vida horrorosa, me drogo muito, bebo

pra caramba, e vocês? Vocês são os bonzinhos! Vocês deveriam ganhar o prêmio Nobel!Vocês são tão bonzinhos!Me espionam um bom tempo e depois simplesmente me usam!-berrava Draco, ele agora não estava se sentindo tão bem, começa a sentir pequenas pontadas no peito, mas não perdia nunca o sarcasmo que tinha na voz.

-Nós somos mesmo Draco! Somos seus amigos! Queremos o seu bem! E o que você faz com a gente? Você simplesmente dá "patada".-falou Pansy com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu, eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.-disse Draco secamente, mas no fundo ele se sentia péssimo por fazer a mulher a sua frente chorar, ainda por cima o motivo do choro sendo ele.

-Você pode fazer algo sim!-exclamou Pansy e sem se controlar a mulher levantou-se e segurou Draco pelos braços, antes que Draco pudesse falar alguma coisa, Blaise disse energicamente.

-Pansy, largue o Draco!-como Pansy não obedeceu, Blaise disse novamente, um pouco mais alterado.-Já disse para largá-lo! Agora!

A morena calmamente o largou, podia-se ver que ela não estava nada bem, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e o rosto um tanto vermelho.

-Bom, Draco, acho que você tem que saber uma coisa: nós estamos bravos com você, afinal...

-Afinal o que Zabini? Eu fiz o que eu achei certo! Eu não poderia de maneira nenhuma entrar no mundo de vocês!

-Esse mundo também é seu, Draco.-replicou Pansy, ainda com a voz embargada.

-Não! Eu fui expulso desse mundo há sete anos! Eu não acho que eu deveria entrar mais no Beco ou em Hosgmeade...-disse Draco.

-Larga de ser teimoso!-berrou Pansy, ela não estava tão normal.

-Pansy, NÃO berre!-disse Blaise, calmamente como se ensinasse uma criança e, virando-se para Malfoy disse com autoridade -Você vem com a gente.

-O que? Eu não vou com vocês...-começou Draco mais antes que disse algo, viu uma luz no seu peito e depois apagou.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Olá pessoas!

Postei rápido dessa vez hein?

Bom... Sinto informar que não foi a Gina que salvou o Draco... O que é uma pena não é pessoal? Foram Blaise Zabini e a Pansy Parkinson, o Blaise não "apareceu" como mencionada na N/A do cap anterior, ele foi mencionado apenas.

Outra coisa que todo mundo comentou foi o fato da Gina ter usado drogas. Bom pessoal a Gina usou, eu não estou mentindo. Agora o motivo?

Bom não irei contar.

Agora algumas outras perguntas para complicar a mente de vocês:

**-Quem é Ben Mc'Kensie? Ele será um personagem muito importante nessa história, e esse nome é em "homenagem" ao ator Benjamin Mc'Kensie, que é o Ryan de The OC. É uma ótima serie pessoal.**

**-Por que Pansy e Blaise espionam tanto o coitado do Draco?**

**-O que aconteceu com o nosso loiro?**

Três perguntas básicas (fugindo de pedras que arremessam em mim!), e espero que alguém, por favor, mande uma review, ou um e-mail (hoje eu não enrolei para pedir reviews!).Por falar em review vamos agradecer ao pessoal que me mandou:

**Chi Dieh:** Cá está a fic atualizada! Atualizei rápido não? A Gina cheirou e fez outras coisas a mais... Caps a frente... E muitas reviews hein? Bjs.

**Dynha Black:** Bom Dynha, antes de tudo isso, realmente me desculpa, não mandei uma review do cap anterior da sua fic (aproveitando e fazendo propaganda: leiam a fic da Dynha! Perla e os marotos!), e eu fui boazinha atualizei, e cá está, você já sabe a resposta... Draco foi salvo pela Pansy e pelo Blaise, agora por que a Gina cheirou? Mistério... Bjs e review!

**Dea Snape**: Te apoio! O Draco mereceu! Ele não devia ter feito isso! Bom não foi a Gina... O que realmente foi uma pena...E o segredo dela ter experimentado... Só eu que sei, por isso não me mate hein? Review plis!

**Lily Dragon:** para a tristeza geral, Gina não salvou o Draco, mas isso é... POR ENQUANTO! Bjs e review hein!?

**Sweet-Shine**: Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Não demorei! Bjs e review!

**Fabio:** Bom, publiquei a minha fic nesse site! Bjs e continue lendo!

Por hoje é só.. Talvez semana que vem eu poste novo cap, ou talvez eu poste na outra!

Adoro vocês!

Bjks

Anaisa


	5. Internado

**CAP 4:Internado.**

-Isso não é possível!Eu não acredito!-berrou Gina.

-Escute Weasley! Ele está aqui! E você vai ajudá-lo!-berrou Adam Brody.

-Escute aqui Brody! Eu não quero ajudá-lo!-berrou Gina.

-Por que não Weasley?-disse Brody.-Por que você não quer ajudá-lo?

-Eu não posso! Simplesmente não posso!-disse Gina.

-Mas você vai! Ou você ajuda, ou você cai fora!

-Eu... Eu vou ajudá-lo.-disse Gina.-Não gostaria de deixar os outros pacientes na mão.

-"timo...Você tem que falar com ele.-disse Brody como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Mas, justamente hoje?-disse Gina com um pouco de pavor.

-Ginevra Weasley, qual é o problema?-falou Brody, deixando a irritação aparecer.

-Brody, você sabe muito bem que eu odeio que me chame por esse nome...Maravilhoso.-disse Gina com sarcasmo.-Eu não quero atender essa pessoa por motivos pessoais.-disse Gina com pouca convicção.

-Ai, coitada de você Weasley, ele na escola de deu um pé na bunda foi?-disse Brody, a irritação que sentia já se dissipando.-Mas não se preocupe, Weasley, ele não deve se lembrar disso.

-Brody!-exclamou Gina, agora a ruiva estava vermelha de vergonha. Contou até dez para não dizer uma baita de um palavrão, por fim, disse.-Tudo bem, mas por que tem que ser justamente eu, Ginevra Weasley, Brody?

-Por que quem o trouxe para cá, intimou que teria que ser você. E não adianta teimar, Weasley.-falou Brody.-E, além disso, eles querem que você o veja hoje!Nesse exato momento.

-"timo, terei essa prazer...Onde ele está?

-Na sala ao lado.-respondeu Brody.-Vá, Weasley.

Gina caminhou lentamente, ainda não acreditava que estaria cara a cara com quem menos esperaria ver.Chegou na sala, contou até dez e entrou.

* * *

Draco ainda não tinha se tocado do que havia acontecido. Estava em um carro, no porta-malas pelo que pode ver, a sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco, e estava ligeiramente tonto.

"Deus, eu fui seqüestrado! E agora? O que eu faço? Ai, tá um calor danado aqui dentro".

Até que Draco percebeu que o carro parou, Draco não falava nada, não se mexia parecia uma estátua estava apenas tentando escutar uma conversa, mas não escutou nada, (mas como essa autora é boazinha, ela passa a seguinte conversa).

-Será que ele acordou?-disse Pansy.

-Acho que sim, mas ele ainda não sabe onde está, então nos devemos tirá-lo agora.-falou Blaise abrindo o porta-malas e segurando um certo saco.-Nossa ele é pesado!

Blaise segurou Malfoy só por alguns minutos, porque depois vieram dois seguranças e levaram o saco até a sala.

-Tirem-no.-ordenou Blaise.

Os seguranças desamarraram o saco, e saiu de dentro dele (leitores com mentes um tanto poluídas, não pensem no pior sentido!) um certo loiro, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e pode ver que todos o observavam.

-Agora, saem.-ordenou Zabini.-Acho que você quer uma explicação, não?

-Imagina se eu quero, Zabini.-falou Draco com ironia.-Primeiro vocês me espionam, depois me manipulam e por ultimo me seqüestram! O que realmente está acontecendo?-berrou Malfoy, agora já em pé.

-Sente-se, Malfoy.-falou Blaise.-Explicaremos algumas coisas.

-Não! Eu quero que me expliquem tudo!

-Se você se sentar, nós explicaremos algo.-disse novamente Blaise e Malfoy não vendo nenhuma saída resolveu sentar-se.

-"timo, bom Draco você será internado.-explicou Pansy, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Como? Você tá pirada!?-berrou Draco, levantando-se novamente.

-Sente-se agora!-disse Blaise novamente.-Você será internado! Quer você queria ou não!

-Eu não quero e ponto final!-disse Draco.-Vocês devem achar que eu sou besta! Eu não quero isso! Eu não vou de maneira nenhuma!

-Ah, mas o senhor não vai! O senhor já está aqui! Nós vamos o visitar sempre Draco!-berrou Pansy.

-Sim, nós o visitaremos! Você tem que entender! Cresça Draco! Cresça!-disse Zabini.-Você não é mais um adolescente!Já tem 25 anos!

-Como se você não tivesse 25 anos!-ironizou Draco.

-Eu tenho! Eu sou uma pessoa feliz, Draco! Eu e Pansy estamos noivos, nós casaremos, teremos filhos! Eu trabalho!-disse Blaise com convicção.

-Eu sou feliz! O que eu quero saber é o por quê de vocês quererem isso! Por que vocês querem me internar?-berrou o loiro, cansado.-Por que vocês não me deixaram morrer aquele dia? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Você entrou nesse mundo, Draco. –disse Pansy tristemente.-E agora a única saída é você ser internado, eu vou pegar as suas roupas.Preciso da chave do seu apartamento e de uma autorização que permita que eu entre lá.

-Eu, eu não mereço isso! Entre no meu apartamento. Me dê um pedaço de papel, que eu escrevo essa maldita autorização.-disse o loiro com amargura.

Draco começou a escrever, assinou e entregou o papel a Pansy.

-Quando eu poderei sair daqui?

-Quando você crescer, quando estiver livre das drogas. Agora Draco, me dê a varinha.-disse Blaise.

-O quê? Eu não tenho varinha.-disse Draco se fazendo de desentendido.

-Imagina que não. Eu sei onde ela está Draco. Retire-a do bolso interno do seu casaco. Agora.-mandou Blaise.

Sem nenhuma escolha o loiro acabou entregando a varinha.

-"timo isso fica comigo.-sussurrou Blaise.-Nós temos que ir, Draco, você vai esperar aqui. Uma pessoa conversará com você.

Sendo assim, Blaise e Pansy saíram e Draco esperou essa pessoa misteriosa.

* * *

Quando Gina entrou na sala, encontrou um Draco Malfoy bem diferente do que imaginara.

Sempre vira Draco Malfoy com aquele cabelo estúpido, sempre usando roupas novas, impecavelmente limpas, mas agora...

Ele estava realmente diferente, os cabelos continuavam loiros, mas sem a camada de gel e realmente bagunçado, as roupas pareciam ser de boa qualidade, mas não estavam limpas.

Mas uma coisa que a chocara, Draco Malfoy era um drogado, como o filhinho da mãe esnobe e do pai comensal chegara aí? Ou melhor, como ele chegara naquela clinica?

Gina percebendo que Malfoy a fitava com interesse disse:

-Olá.

O loiro a olhou e não a respondeu.

Gina que estava ainda sem graça, ficou mais ainda e disse novamente:

-Olá, pelo que eu saiba você não era surdo.

-Não me diga.-disse Draco com sarcasmo.- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E quem é você?

"timo! Ele não a reconhecia! Teria que se controlar, contou até dez novamente e disse tentando se acalmar:

-Bom, acho que você deve saber o que faz aqui. E se não se lembra, senhor Malfoy, eu sou Ginevra Weasley, filha de Arthur Weasley, que Lucio Malfoy assassinou.-disse Gina tentando ser calma.

Draco que naquele momento estava olhando para baixo olhou para cima com tanta rapidez que sentiu seu pescoço estalar, o loiro novamente a ignorou.

Aquela que dissera palavras tão duras, era Ginevra Weasley! Oh deus! Era uma Weasley, quem não queria nunca mais ver na sua vida.

Será que foi simplesmente uma ironia do destino?

**COTINUA!**

N/A: Bom, mais um cap minúsculo, mas ficou bem decisivo!

Agora que o bicho pega!

E estou aqui com mais algumas perguntas:

1-Como disse o Draco, será que foi uma ironia do destino,eles terem se reencontrado?

2-Por que a Gina tem tanta raiva do nosso loiro?

Bom são apenas duas questões já que o cap está minúsculo, realmente me desculpem! Mas se eu escrevesse mais do que isso, não teria graça nenhuma!

Bom vamos aos agradecimentos. Realmente agradeço à:

**Lily Dragon: **Surpresa hein? Draco e Gina se encontraram nesse cap! E mais um cap pequeno! Mas ficou bem legal!Bjs e espero review!

**Nostalgi Camp**: Bom, caps longos, eu prometo fazer, esses estão curtinhos porque eu ainda não tenho muito o que dizer, esse ficou curto, porque se eu detalhasse ia perder realmente a graça. Nossa, eu sou cruel rs. Bjs e reviews!

**Luiza Potter**: Oi Lú! Tudo bom amiga? Bom o que aconteceu com o Draco? Você soube nessa fic, hehehehe.Obrigado pelos elogios! Imagine! Eu adoro ler e betar a sua fic! Bjs e review!

**Chi Dieh:** Andei logo, Ianê!Bjs e review!

**Dea Snape**: O que serão Pansy e Blaise? Talvez eles podem ser um tipo de espiões... Mas por que eles seriam (Anaisa se preparando para rebater TODAS as pedras que os leitores jogam nela). Hehehe adorei as suas repostas.Pena que nós não fomos seqüestradas hein? Adoro as reviews que você manda.. São sempre hum... Grandes e muito legais! Bjs e review!!

**Sweet-Shine:** Eu estou lendo poucas fics, mas assim que puder eu leio as suas.Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs.

**Dynha Black**: Rs, obrigada pelos elogios! É... Tem bastante mistério, mas aos poucos eles serão selecionados e eu também só vou soluciona-los se você comentar hein? Bjs

Bom pessoal vou ficando por aqui...

Só uma coisa, o próximo capitulo já está uma boa parte escrita, mas só vou posta-lo se tiver no **mínimo 40 reviews(ou seja, tem 31 reviews agora, só quero 9, para chegar ao 40)**, eu sei. É maldade... Mas só posso fazer isso.

Bom espero as 9 reviews!

Bjs

Anaisa


	6. Passados nem tão distantes

Cap5: Passados nem tão distantes.

-Weasley? O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntou Draco horrorizado.

-Eu pergunto o mesmo, Malfoy! O que você está fazendo aqui?-disse Gina, com desprezo.

-Ora, Weasley, aqui é uma clínica de drogados, você acha que eu estaria aqui apenas para doar alguma coisa e vier conversar com uma faxineira igual você, Weasley? Você está bem enganada.-disse Draco, ele estava realmente fulo da vida, teria que descontar em alguém, a escolhida foi a coitada da Gina, mas quem disse que a ruiva deixou barato?

-Malfoy, aqui é uma clínica de drogados, sim. E se você está aqui, nessa sala, significa que você usou as malditas drogas e agora não consegue livrar delas! Você não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre isso daqui!E eu acho que essa clínica não precisa de um dinheiro sujo como o seu. E para a sua informação eu sou a psicóloga daqui.-falou Gina.

-Meu sangue não é sujo, Weasley! O seu que é!-berrou Malfoy descontrolado.

-Não! Agora faça o favor de calar a boca! Eu tenho que realmente conversar educadamente com você, o que para mim é realmente impossível.-disse Gina, sentando no sofá de frente ao de Draco.-Agora, vamos esquecer esse início de conversa.Você esqueça da Gina de antes, eu me esqueço do Malfoy do passado também, agora, me conte porque você entrou nas drogas, senhor Malfoy?

-Ora, isso é pergunta que se faça, Weasley?-resmungou Malfoy impaciente.

-Não, Malfoy, é pergunta que se diz. Agora faça o favor de me responder.-disse Gina, um tanto mais grosseira que o normal.

-Ora, parece que conversar educadamente não deu certo, não é Ginevra Weasley?

-Já disse para não me chamar desse nome, Malfoy.-disse entre dentes a ruiva, tentando se controlar.

-Quando que eu te chamei assim, Weasley?-retorquiu Malfoy.

-Eu ainda me lembro disso, Malfoy. Se você não se lembrar, não serei eu que te lembrarei.-disse Gina um pouco mais grosseira, suspirou e disse tentando manter a calma.-Voltando a pergunta, Malfoy, quando que você entrou nesse mundo das drogas?

-Não tenho vontade de te responder.-disse Malfoy.

-"timo, então vou chamar o enfermeiro e você vai para o seu quarto. A conversa está encerrada.-disse Gina, indo até um telefone, discou o número e disse calmamente:- Daniel venha aqui, ajude o senhor Malfoy, explique onde ele vai ficar por alguns meses.-assim desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se novamente ao Malfoy - Creio que alguém trará as suas roupas. Esperarei Daniel com você.

Assim que Daniel chegou, Gina saiu e disse calmamente:

-Boa noite, Daniel.

-Boa noite, Gina. Até amanhã.-disse o enfermeiro calmamente.-Mas, Gina?

-Sim,Daniel?-disse Gina tentando parecer a pessoa mais educada do mundo.

-Qual seria o quarto do senhor Malfoy?

-Ah, sim, que bobagem a minha! Esqueci de dizer o quarto. Leve-o até o de número 03.

-Gina? Você tem certeza?-perguntou Daniel preocupado.Draco ao perceber a hesitação do "armário" resolveu ficar em alerta.

-Claro, Daniel. Nunca estive com tanta certeza na minha vida. Mas agora eu tenho que ir embora. Vejo você amanhã.

-Até logo.-disse Daniel, ainda temeroso, o mesmo balançou a cabeça e voltando-se para Draco Malfoy disse: -Senhor Malfoy, queira me acompanhar.

Draco ainda pensava no que acontecera, estava realmente atônito, estava internado e pior, justamente na clinica que Ginevra Weasley trabalhava.

Ainda pensando nisso, Draco andava calmamente até o seu quarto, nem pensava mais em fugir, também se pensasse estaria novamente ferrado, porque o seu "querido" enfermeiro era o dobro dele, bem mais forte e alto.

Chegou no seu quarto. Observou-o e o achou entre uma nota de 0 a10 ele estava no 5, afinal, o quarto não tinha um DVD, uma TV de último modelo e um micro-computador.

Apenas tinha uma cama que para ele não era boa, afinal o que adiantava dormir numa cama que nem King Size era?

Havia um criado mudo e um armário.

E uma porta em anexo era o banheiro. Realmente a vida dele estava muito boa.Agora sentia um desejo louco, uma vontade de mandar o mundo se ferrar, uma vontade de sair daquele maldito lugar e comprar um pouco de maconha, pu de cocaína, ou de ecstazy.Mas como fugiria?

Pode ver que no quarto tinha uma janela, afastou as cortinas, pode ver que a janela não era tão grande, mas poderia sair daquele lugar por ela, tentou abrir, mas estava trancada, repousou a face na janela, a maldita ainda por cima era de vidro, ficou um bom tempo pensando nas suas drogas que não escutou alguém batendo na porta tanto que levou um susto enorme quando uma mão encostou-se ao seu braço. Nessa hora gritou.

-Acalme-se senhor Malfoy. Eu trouxe apenas a mala que a senhorita Parkinson trouxe.-disse Daniel.

-Ah, tudo bem então.Pode deixar a mala em cima a cama. Eu arrumarei.-disse Draco não se importando.

Daniel apenas acenou em sinal de aprovação e saiu do cômodo.

Draco vendo que teria que desfazer a sua mala, foi-se em direção da cama e começou a tirar as roupas.

Depois de um bom tempo, viu que sobrara apenas duas cartas.

Pegou a que parecia mais grossa e começou a ler:

"Caro Draco,

Estou de escrevendo pela última vez,meu filho, a sua mãe está sendo ameaçada.

Eu realmente estou muito triste, desde que seu pai se fora, eu me sinto realmente solitária, ainda me lembro de como fora feliz.

Sim, meu filho eu fui muito feliz, na minha infância eu fui feliz, eu, Bella e Andy fomos realmente feliz. Sirius sempre estava perto de nós.

Na minha adolescência eu também fui feliz, até um certo ponto.

Apaixonei perdidamente pelo seu pai, sofri durante um bom tempo. Eu, uma sonserina que era conhecida como fútil, seu pai um dos sonserinos mais disputados de toda Hogwarts.

Eu realmente amei, na verdade, amo o seu pai, mas sinto realmente que ele nunca me amou, apenas uma vez na minha vida me desejou.

Seu pai agora se foi Draco, você está preso, essa carta eu entreguei para Pansy, sei que um dia ela irá lhe entregar.

Dizem que os Malfoys não amam, nunca acredite nisso, meu filho.

Como todo o amor,

Narcisa Malfoy".

Draco se já estava atônito, ficara mais ainda.

Nunca pensou que a sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, algum dia amou o seu pai.

Pensara que era tudo por dinheiro, puro oportunismo.

As coisas estavam realmente insanas, de repente se vê internado em uma clinica, Ginevra Weasley é a sua psicóloga e a sua mãe um dia amou muito o seu pai!

Ah, merda! Não diga que não é real, apenas não diga isso...

Draco realmente no desespero pensou em apenas uma coisa: fugir, fugir para algum lugar.

Mas como iria fugir?

Draco pensou um bom tempo, até achar uma solução, seria arriscado, mas era necessário, ou fazia isso, ou ficaria naquele lugar...

Sem hesitar, socou a janela, não berrou de dor, podia ver a mão banhada de sangue, os cacos entrando na sua mão, na mão que um dia fora branca...

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, a dor latejante, a adrenalina a mil, quando ia pular a janela, uma forte pancada na cabeça recebera.

Seria esse o fim?

Gina saiu bufando da clínica, os sapatos fazendo um eco enorme pela garagem. Abriu o carro e bateu a porta com violência.

Ligou o rádio e começou a dirigir.

Ainda estava nervosa, sabia que não era certo sentir tanta raiva de Malfoy, mas o que poderia fazer? Nada... Realmente nada, estava encurralada, o ódio que sentia era maior do que a razão que pensava ter.

Aumentou o radio, estava realmente não se importando mais com Malfoy, estava relembrando de como fora feliz, mas a felicidade durou pouco, pouco tempo.

Se lembrara de como Harry fora atencioso, amoroso com ela.

E de como isso tudo acabara e pior de que depois que acabara ela sentiu falta dele, ele a amava e Gina nunca pensou que o que sentia era o amor!

Afinal o que é amar? É você se preocupar com outra pessoa? É você se pudesse morrer no lugar dela?

**This is the air I breath, this is the air I breath**

_Este é o ar que eu respiro, este é o ar que eu respiro _

**Your holy presence living in me**

_Sua presença abençoada vivendo em mim_

**This is my daily bread, this is my daily bread**

_Este é o meu pão diário, este é o meu pão diário_

**You were very worried spoken to me**

_Você estava muito preocupado falando comigo_

Ainda se lembrara do que Harry dissera naquele dia, oh, aquelas lembranças mesmo passado tanto tempo ainda a atormentava!

Ele _realmente_ estava preocupado com ela.

E nesse dia...

**And I, I´m desperate for you**

_E eu, eu estou desesperada por voc_

**And I, I´m lost without you**

_E eu, eu me perco sem voc_

Nesse dia ele descansaria em paz, depois de passar por tantas batalhas, depois de tanto sofrimento, depois de tantos machucados.

Ele finalmente descansaria em paz.

Gina estava desesperada, desesperada por saber que ele nunca mais voltaria, Harry para ela sempre fora o porto seguro.

Ela novamente estava perdida.

E dessa vez, pensava ela, para sempre.

**This is the air I breath, this is the air I breath**

_Este é o ar que eu respiro, este é o ar que eu respiro _

**Your holy presence living in me**

_Sua presença abençoada vivendo em mim_

**This is my daily bread, this is my daily bread**

_Este é o meu pão diário, este é o meu pão diário_

**You were very worried spoken to me**

_Você estava muito preocupado falando comigo_

Ela não gostava de lembrar disso. Não gostava de lembrar que por causa dele quase morrera. Não gostava de lembrar que queria ter morrido.

Pelo menos assim a dor se afastaria.

Gina nesses momentos chorava, era um choro triste, que dava pena. Muita pena.

Não se sabe como que Gina Weasley conseguiu chegar com segurança em casa...

Quem sabe um anjo a salvou de todos os perigos? Pena que não salvou de uma coisa: a dor de perder o amado.

N/A: Oi!

Bom cá está o cap! Bom aumentei um pouco o tamanho dos cap! 4 paginas.

Vocês não têm noção de como eu chorei, enquanto eu escrevia o cap.

Essa cap tá um pouco mais H/G, mas ficou um H/G bem fofo, hein?

Bom, demorei para colocar música,essa música é do Evanescence e chama Breathe, é realmente linda...

Algumas perguntas:

-Por que Daniel ficou "com medo" do quarto que Gina indicara?(putz, pergunta fácil hein?).

-O que aconteceu (novamente) com o Draco?

São apenas essas perguntas. Fácil hein?

Agora vou aos comentários.

Realmente agradeço à:

**Lakinha:** Muito obrigada pela review!Bjs.

**Chi Dieh:** To atualizando!!! Hehehehe, espero reviews!

**BiaMalfoy84 :** Bom... Nossa te faço roer as unhas... Que bom que gosta da minha fic! Bjks e espero a tua opinião.

**Xianya:** Oie! Bom, muitas perguntas hein? Vou responde-las agora:

1)Hehe, Quem sabe por que ele TINHA que ser atendido pela ruiva? Gente, sempre tem alguma razão, talvez a que você tenha escrito tenha algum fundamento, talvez não. (Esperando as pedras).

2)Bom os outros Weasley's estão bem, muito obrigado, Mione, ainda não posso revelar o que aconteceu com ela, Colin você descobre no próximo cap e Neville tentou se matar, mas não conseguiu (no primeiro cap tem sobre isso).

Agradeço a sua review e espero receber outras! Bjs.

**Sweet-Shine:** Essa estratégia foi boa hein? Vou usar de novo hehehehe.Que bom que você gostou o cap anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse. Bjks.

**XTalitax:** Oie, só posso garantir uma coisa: Gina Weasley não ficou com o Draco no passado. Que bom que tenha achado IRADA hehehehe.Vlw pela review e espero a próxima! Bjs.

**Dynha Black:** Amiga! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Os mistérios estãõ demorando para ser solucionados... Mas quem sabe não vem uma LUZ e eu "desfaço" alguns mistérios? Continue comentando! Bjs.

**Dea Snape:** Oie! Bom, eu sou complicada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs!

**Biba Evans:** Obigada pela review! Também adoro a sua fic! Bjão!

Vou ser chatas com vcs! Para postar o proóximo espero **50 reviews!**


	7. Mão estilhaçada

**Cap 6: Mão estilhaçada.**

Gina chegou em casa, as lágrimas agora congeladas no seu rosto. O seu rosto estava frio e a sua boca roxa, ainda pensando que não era normal estar tão frio, sendo que ainda estavam em outubro e que Gina foi tão burra de esquecer o casaco em cima da sua cama.

Na clínica onde trabalhava não era tão frio, mas no apartamento, a situação que na garagem já era ruim, ficava caótico.

Nem pensando direito, correu para o elevador, e apertou o botão que indicava o sétimo andar.

Ainda não acreditando que de manhã não percebeu a falta do agasalho, não percebeu que quase quebrou o salto da bota que usava e que correu do sétimo andar até o subsolo em quatro minutos.

Era realmente o recorde dela!

Quando viu que já estava no seu andar saiu, abriu a porta e pode ver a sua decoração.

De manhã a decoração estava ótima: toda creme, agora que chegou as paredes antes dessa cor estavam cinzas, não combinavam de nenhuma maneira com o apartamento.

Sabia que sempre que as paredes mudavam para cinza era porque não estava bem, sabia que o cinza era naquelas situações que estava realmente triste.

E ela estava REALMENTE triste, se lembra de Harry era deprimente, lembrar de que namoravam em frente à Toca naquela época. Lembrando que quase morreu uma vez, lembrando que estava no velório... Lembrando que não conseguiu de nenhuma maneira chorar...

E por fim, que no meio do seu desespero fora para um desses bares de Londres, fora aí que experimentara pela primeira vez...

Quando acordou sentia tudo rodando, sentia um horrível cansaço, mas não, não poderia lembrar-se disso, prometia a si mesma que não se lembraria da burrada que tinha feito...

Estava pensando nisso quando o telefone tocou, como estava distraída pulou de susto, atendeu rapidamente e disse:

-Alô?

-Weasley!-berrou Adam.

-O que você quer, Brody? Sabe que horas são?

-Sei, sim senhora! É meia-noite!-disse Brody.

-Então! Eu estou aqui na minha casa, estou de pijama! Eu estou quase dormindo.-disse Gina, sabia que era uma mentira, uma baita de uma mentira...

-Tudo bem! Mas quero que você venha aqui, agora.-ordenou Brody.-E não aceito não como resposta.

-Brody,eu realmente...-começou Gina, mas antes que falasse mais alguma coisa, Brody retorquiu:

-Eu não quero sabe, Weasley.-disse Brody e assim que tomou fôlego berrou no telefone:-SE VOCÊ NÃO CHEGAR AQUI EM MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS, VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDA!

-Está bem, Brody, eu estou indo para aí.-disse Gina, desligando o telefone, mal desligara o aparelho e Gina Weasley xingou Adam Brody até a sua décima geração.

* * *

Draco sentia uma dor infernal.

Não estava naquele no seu quarto, estava em algum lugar que não conhecia direito. E pior...

Ainda estava vivo.

Não gostou nenhum pouco em saber que estava vivo. Que estivera todo aquele tempo respirando.Que seu coração ainda batia.

-Francamente, Draco! Por que você fez isso?-disse Zabini, com raiva.

-Draco, você está bem? Oh, Blaise, eu não deveria de maneira nenhuma ter deixado aquelas cartas na mala! Não devia mesmo!-choramingou Pansy.

-Não adiantar ficar assim, Pansy... Não adianta. Draco é bem mais culpado do que você. Bem mais...-dizia Zabini, Draco não escutou mais nada, nesse momento adormeceu...

* * *

-Weasley, se eu pudesse eu te demitiria, agora!-berrou Brody, com muita, mais muita raiva.

-Por que não me demite, então?-disse Gina de supetão.

-Ora, você sabe muito bem que o meu pai, ele... Você sabe como ele é, Weasley? Ele não gostaria de saber que a melhor psicóloga de Londres foi demitida...

-Nossa, fico lisonjeada com esse elogio, Brody.-disse Gina, rindo.-Eu sou a melhor psicóloga de Londres...

-Você não sabe, mas é sim.-disse Brody.-O fato é: Weasley você sabia que os quartos de número um ao cinco estão interditados! As janelas são de vidro! E estes quartos eram para aquelas pessoas que já estavam na fase final do tratamento!Não para o Malfoy que começará o tratamento agora!

-Eu...Me desculpe, Brody. Onde Malfoy está?-disse Gina, com uma certa repugnância o sobrenome Malfoy.

-Na enfermeira. Acho que você, como psicóloga dele, deveria ajudá-lo...-disse Brody, rapidamente.-Vá, Weasley!-disse Brody, literalmente a expulsando.

-Eu estou indo!Calma!-disse Gina, protestando, não queria de maneira nenhuma encontrar Draco Malfoy.-Brody, você tem chá? Eu realmente estou precisando tomar algo...

-Weasley! Tenho certeza que na enfermaria tem chá! Não se preocupe!Agora vá!-disse Brody, empurrando Gina e assim que a ruiva estava do lado de fora, fechou a porta com violência.

Gina vendo que fora expulsa, não pode fazer outra coisa, só pode ir a enfermaria.

Andando lentamente até o local, como se o mundo não fosse acabar, como se Draco Malfoy não necessitasse dela...

Mas quem disse que Malfoy precisava dela? Quem disse que ela era a melhor psicóloga de Londres?Poderia acreditar no que Brody dissera? Poderia?

Não... Saberia que não...

Mas assim que chegou na enfermaria, assim que abriu a porta, a expressão de Gina, simplesmente congelou, naquele lugar estava em desvantagem, três ex-comensais da morte, contra ela... Simplesmente ela.

-O que vocês... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-disse Gina.

-Weasley, parece que você ainda se lembra de mim.-disse Zabini secamente.

-E de mim também.-completou Pansy.

-Como poderia esquecer os dois comensais da morte que torturaram e enlouqueceram completamente os irmãos Creevey?

-Não diga o que não sabe, Weasley.-ameaçou Blaise, a face antes pálida estava corada, apenas não se sabia se era de puro ódio ou de vergonha.

-Digo sim!Eu sabia que tinha sido vocês! Eu nunca poderei me esquecer de quando eu encontrei Colin e Dennis! Nunca! Eu me lembro que eles disseram, foram eles, Gina, foram aqueles sonserinos imundos, mas eu não poderia fazer nada! Afinal foi comprovado que eles estão loucos! Mas quem os deixou assim? Eu não posso dizer que foram vocês! Eu não posso...-disse Gina, ela não estava nada bem.Estava descontrolada, as lembranças vinham na sua mente...

**FLASHBACK.**

Ainda se lembrara daquele dia... Um verão, faltavam poucos dias para o começo das aulas de Dennis, de Colin e de suas aulas, Gina sabendo disso fora na casa dos gêmeos, que haviam ficado órfãos quando a guerra explodira.

A guerra começara no seu quarto ano, ia para o sétimo e nada desse tormento acabar. Quantas pessoas já morreram? Quantas foram torturadas! Quantas choraram pela perda de algum ente?

Muitas, não poderia dizer quantas, Voldemort estava realmente dizimando os bruxos. Dizimava-os só por terem parentesco com os trouxas, dizimava-os só por não se aliarem com ele.

Gina sabia que não era seguro andar a noite até a casa dos Creevey's, pois, ia de pó de flú até o Caldeirão Furado em Londres, e depois caminhava um pouco até a casa dos Creevey's, eles não queriam morar em bairro bruxo, assim continuavam morando na Londres trouxa a poucos metros do Caldeirão.

Pois bem, Gina foi até a casa deles (que não verdade era um apartamento), os Creevey's não eram ricos, mas pela herança que sobrara dos seus pais, conseguiam viver de maneira confortável.

Assim que chegou até o apartamento, Gina não achou nada de estranho, como a ruiva tinha uma chave, ela abriu a porta, e não pode abafar o próprio grito.

O apartamento que sempre fora muito bem organizado estava um desastre completo. O sofá virado, todos as fotografias espalhadas pela casa, Gina pensando que seus amigos foram apenas roubados, começou a gritar:

-Colin! Dennis! Onde vocês estão?

Mas nada a respondeu... Apenas o silêncio... Aquele silêncio a estava deixando louca, a curiosidade a estava matando, ainda na sala Gina pensava se iria até os quartos ou chamaria ajuda.

Decidiu ir até os quartos, a ruiva andando na ponta dos pés, chegou no primeiro.

E, gritou novamente.

Podia ver, Colin Creevey desmaiado, desesperada a ruiva tentou acordá-lo, começou a sacudi-lo, mas parecia que Colin não queria acordar, parecia que Colin ria-se por dentro ao ver o desespero da ruiva.

Pensando que aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira Gina disse:

-Acorda, Colin, pára com essa brincadeira. Acorda porque não tem graça nenhuma.-dizia Gina, ainda sacudindo o amigo.

O desespero tomou conta de si, resolveu que procuraria Dennis, talvez ele não estivesse desmaiado.

Mas assim que foi para o segundo quarto, a ruiva gritou novamente.Dennis estava ali.

_Estava desmaiado._ Gina não tentou sacudi-lo. Percebeu que seria em vão.

Foi até a porta, saiu de lá. Chamou ajuda.

Estava tudo acabado.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

-Weasley, o que você disse não é verdade! Você está me escutando, Weasley!-berrava Pansy, a cara de buldog berrava e sacudia Gina, a ruiva saiu "do transe" e também berrou:

-Ei! Tire essas mãos imundas de mim!

Mas Pansy não obedeceu, não quis obedecer.

-Largue-a, Pansy.Largue agora.-disse Zabini.

E novamente a mulher obedeceu.

-Bom, creio que vocês não precisam mais ficar aqui. Por favor, eu peço que saiam.-pediu Gina.

-Mas eu quero saber se o Draco está bem.-choramingou Pansy.

-Eu novamente, peço que saiam.-repetiu Gina.

-Tudo bem, nós sairemos. Vamos Pansy.-disse o loiro segurando a mulher pelos ombros e a levando dali.

Gina pela primeira vez olhou para Draco Malfoy e qual não foi a sua surpresa de vê-lo, deitado na cama a olhando com curiosidade.

**Continua...**

N/A: Terminei o cap dessa maneira. Agora começa (finalmente) a action! Pessoal, eu quero saber o que acharam desse cap!

Algumas surpresas desse cap:

-Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson realmente torturaram Colin e Dennis Creevey? Eles são ex-comensais da morte?

-Então se eles foram mesmo comensais, porque eles torturaram os Creevey's?

-Por que Brody não demitiu Gina, depois dessa mancada tão grande?

Bom, pessoal, esqueci de apresentar o Brody! Ele também é inspirado em The O.C. para quem não sabe, o nome do ator que faz o Seth Cohen se chama Adam Brody (é pessoal, ser viciada em seriados americanos me ajudou nisso, crio personagens com esses nomes), e só uma correção: escrevi o nome de Ben McKensie errado, essa é a grafia correta.

Vamos agradecer!

Realmente agradeço à:

**Lily Dragon**: não tudo bem, mas que eu estranhei que você não tenha comentado... Bom, postei o cap! Mas só que eu acho que agora não vai ter mais H/G (aquilo foi uma baita de uma inspiração!). Continue mandando review! Beijos!

**BiaMalfoy84:**Olá! Bom, o quarto é tão especial, por causa das janelas, elas são de vidro, e caras como o Draco que são **s** um pouco loucos podem fazer loucuras como essa de socar a janela.Bjs e review!

**Dynha:** Bom, acho que você não precisou comentar 10 vezes! A história continua um mistério, agora mais dois para você tentar solucionar, beijos e continue mandando review!

**Biba Evans: **Oi! Bom, eu sempre escrevo coisas tristes quando... Eu estou triste! E eu estava um pouco para baixo nesses dias que eu escrevi. Agora que elas são lindas... Bom eu não acho muito!Agradeço de coração a review! Bjs.

**Chi Dieh:** Hehe, bom, fui sem graça nesses caps! A action começa no próximo cap isso eu prometo! Beijos Ianê! Review!

**Mi:** Bom, não cheguei as 50 reviews, o que é uma pena. Mas agradeço de coração pelos elogios e pela review! Bjs e continue falando o que você acha!

**Mari**: Oi! Nossa senti a sua falta! Mas tudo bem, eu entendo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs

Só saibam de uma coisa, cap 7 já está parcialmente escrito! Só colaborem em mandar reviews!

**Bjs**

**Anaisa**


	8. Por que diabos você fez isso?

**CAP7: Por que diabos você fez isso?**

Os dias que se passaram naquele lugar não foram os melhores, Malfoy continuava do mesmo jeito, revoltado com todos, com vontade de socar o primeiro que visse pela frente.

A rotina do loiro não era das melhores, acordava às 8 da manhã, tomava banho e depois tomava café se fosse segunda ou quarta ou quinta ia junto com seus "amigos" viciados à uma sala e eles ficavam falando das suas experiências com as drogas.

Para Draco essa era a segunda pior coisa, a primeira com certeza era ter que falar dos seus problemas, que achava ele não serem muitos.

Nos outros dias, ele poderia andar pela clínica ou conversar com a terapeuta responsável. Malfoy sempre fazia a primeira coisa. A falta que sentia das drogas era alucinante, tinha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, para poder sentir a droga novamente no seu corpo.

Falar novamente com Gina Weasley não estava nos seus planos. Depois daquele dia, em que simplesmente quase matara a ruiva de susto, Malfoy pouco falava com ela. A ruiva até que tentou conversar, mas não deu muito certo. Minutos depois a mesma saiu da sala com raiva e gritou para todos que quisessem ouvir que Draco Malfoy era um caso perdido que não adiantaria, que tudo seria em vão.

Ainda se lembrava, com aquele mesmo sorriso que exibia em Hogwarts ( o sorriso sarcástico, que sempre conseguia irritar alguém), o que aconteceu na enfermaria, há uma semana.

**FLASHBACK**

Estava naquele mesmo lugar, deitado naquela maca e sentindo um pouco de dor na mão, sabia que com um fácil feitiço de cicatrização, a mão estaria curada e com nenhuma cicatriz aparente, mas não poderia fazer isso, só porque não tinha a sua varinha...

Estava lá, deitado, pensando em quantos palavrões poderia se xingar, quando começa a escutar uma voz bem chatinha...

Era a voz da Weasley.

E pela voz dela, poderia saber que ela estava muito brava, eles estavam discutindo, mas Blaise falava muito baixo, não deu para entender até o ponto em que a Weasley disse um pouco mais alto que o normal.

- Digo sim! Eu sabia que tinha sido vocês! Eu nunca poderei me esquecer de quando eu encontrei Colin e Dennis! Nunca! Eu me lembro que eles disseram, foram eles, Gina, foram aqueles sonserinos imundos, mas eu não poderia fazer nada! Afinal foi comprovado que eles estão loucos! Mas quem os deixou assim? Eu não posso dizer que foram vocês! Eu não posso...

Nessa hora, Malfoy ficou estático, não sabia, que eles eram Comensais (por que se eles torturaram os sangues-ruins Creevey's o motivo é, que, de bonzinhos eles não tem quase nada).

Assim, sem pensar começou a abrir os olhos devagar, e viu a Weasley parada, Draco achou que ela estava chorando, e muito, Blaise corado, com uma cara não muito legal, e Pansy com os olhos em chamas.

Até que de repente, Pansy agarra com força a Weasley, Draco nesse exato momento pensou em ir até Pansy e dizer: O que você está fazendo sua maluca, solta agora a Wea... Na verdade só ficou em pensamento. Afinal, como poderia ajudar uma ruiva que tem tanta raiva dele? E por que ele está se importando com ela?

Continuou daquele jeito, até finalmente perceber que Blaise tinha mandado Pansy tirar as mãos de Gina e também que os dois não mais estavam na sala.

A ruiva agora se aproximava dele. O loiro não sabia o porque, mas estava sentindo algo realmente estranho.

-Malfoy! O que está olhando?-disse Gina, o seu coração batia rapidamente, estava realmente assustada, Draco percebendo isso disse com o maior sarcasmo possível.

-Assustada, Weasley?Oh, meu deus! Eu te assustei! Me desculpe...

-Sim, Malfoy, você me assustou! E parece que você está muito satisfeito não é?

-Lógico que eu estou! Estou satisfeitíssimo!-disse Malfoy sendo cínico novamente.-Afinal, Weasley, ficou feliz em me ver nesse estado?

-Lógico! Por sua causa eu quase perco o emprego, além de...-disse Gina calmamente, tentando parecer trágica.

-Por minha causa? Eu, eu vejo que você é uma idiota, Weasley! TODOS os Weasley's são idiotas.-disse Draco com amargura.

-É, por sua causa, Malfoy! E nós, Weasley não somos idiotas coisa nenhuma! Então eu fui idiota ao aceitar te ajudar! Eu fui idiota ao te querer sair dessa! Malfoy, você realmente é BEM mais estúpido do que eu!-disse Gina, quase cuspindo no loiro.

-Eu não sou estúpido!

-Lógico que você é! Você é um burro, Malfoy!-berrou Gina.-Não sei por que eu estou aqui! Não vejo nenhum motivo.

-Eu também não vejo graça nenhuma que você esteja aqui! Quer saber, Weasley? Antes só do que mal acompanhado.

-"timo! Até nunca mais, Malfoy.-disse a ruiva, batendo a porta com raiva.

A ruiva ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta da enfermaria, mas decidiu que naquele lugar não entraria mais.

Draco pouco gostou do que dissera, sabia que fora um grosso e pior, sem motivo nenhum, mas nunca pediria desculpas. Nunca mesmo.

Também não sabia porque a ruiva sentia tanta raiva dele, só porque fora um pouco chato? Só porque fora na escola um playboy? Ou só por que decidira ser um comensal da morte?

Não sabia o que acontecera para deixar a ruiva com tanta raiva, só sabia uma coisa: que algum dia descobriria.

**Fim do flashback.**

Malfoy, ainda se lembrando do que acontecera na enfermaria, decidiu que deitado no seu quarto não ficaria, e assim foi até a porta e saiu. Só não se sabe para onde.

* * *

Gina estava na sua sala usual, com aqueles papéis usuais, estava para ela tudo usual de mais.

Gina não suportava mais aquela rotina, tudo bem que sete anos agüentando...

Mas nesses sete anos, não tivera um paciente chamado Malfoy.E não se encontrara com Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson.

Aquilo realmente a incomodava. Enquanto tomava o seu chá (que também era usual), alguém bate na porta.

-Entre.-resmungou a ruiva. Odiava que entrasse na sua sala.

-Weasley...-começou Ben.

-Fale logo o que quer, McKensie. Eu não estou com bom humor hoje.

-Eu, eu queria saber de onde você Malfoy se conhecem.-disse Ben sem-graça.

-Eu não vou lhe responder isso.-falou Gina, tentando parecer calma.-Não sei por quê você está tão interessado. Eu não quero lhe dizer e ponto final. Agora se você puder sair.

-Eu, eu realmente não quero sair, Weasley!

-O que você faz por aqui, McKensie? Por que me atormenta tanto, caramba?

-Eu trabalho aqui, Weasley! Ou pelo menos tento trabalhar! Será que você não percebe Weasley! Eu te amo!-gritava Ben. Até naquele momento estivera sentado, mas levantou-se, puxou Gina que também estava sentada, fez a mesma ficar de pé, pressionou a ruiva na parede e assim a beijou.

O beijo, não foi nada ruim, fora muito bom, as línguas se tocavam, Gina, no começo, até que tentou se desvencilhar, mas sabia que era impossível, então, finalmente, cedeu, cedeu para deixar a língua de Ben entrou na sua boca, cedeu com o fato de ter prometido a si mesma, nunca deixar ninguém beijá-la novamente.

-Eu esperei tanto tempo...-sussurrava o loiro.

-Esperou por que quis, McKensie. Eu não gosto de você! Acho que gostaria de escutar a minha história não é?-disse Gina, frustrada, pensava que no exato momento que Ben a beijasse, ela pararia de pensar em Harry, viver por Harry. Ledo engano.

Droga! Por que sempre teria que lembrar de Harry? Viveria por Harry para sempre? Ou pensava que Harry era o melhor de todos, que não gostava de ser o herói, ou que amaria Harry por tanto, mas tanto tempo que seria impossível, impossível mesmo esquecê-lo... Muitas questões, poucas ou talvez nenhuma resposta...

-Conte logo, Weasley.- disse Ben, ele estava surpreso nunca pensara que a ruiva agiria daquele jeito, seria daquele jeito.

Poucos, sabiam da história da Weasley. Poucos mesmo, ninguém sabia sobre algum parente, sobre algum amor que ela teve, só sabia, que sim, Gina tivera um amor, e este respondia pelo nome de Harry. Soubera, quando, uma vez, a Weasley, estava realmente deprimida, tomou uns copos de uísque a mais e ficou em um estado em que não falava coisa com coisa. E, nessa hora, Ben estava com ela. O loiro fizera questão de levá-la até em casa, e escutou um para Harry, isso faz cócegas - isso, por que ele estava tentando em vão tirar a camiseta que a ruiva usava (leitores, não pensem que o Ben é tarado, por favor!).

-Se você não sabe, eu me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley! Oh, por deuses! Eu não mereço esse nome, minha mãe com certeza deveria ter bebido algo realmente muito forte para colocar esse nome ridículo em mim, pois bem, tive uma infância ótima, eu tinha meus irmãos, que sempre se importaram e muito comigo. Afinal, eu sou a caçula, né?

-Gina... Você realmente não precisa me contar a sua história inteira...-disse Ben.

-Não, eu preciso contar para alguém isso está me sufocando a muito tempo... Mas se você não quiser escutar, eu irei entender...-falou Gina.

-Eu... Me desculpe, pelo beijo, ok? Eu realmente vejo que não devia ter feito isso, não devia mesmo, mas saiba Weasley, que eu sempre gostei, e ainda, gosto de você, só acho que agora, você não está pronta ainda...

-Eu... Eu não estou pronta mesmo, Ben, Harry... Oh, Harry, quanta saudade que eu sinto de você.- dizia Gina.

-Deus... Tenho que ir, Weasley. Tenho mesmo. Continue lendo e tomando seu chá. -disse Ben, saindo um pouco atordoado da sala.

Gina Weasley, continuou olhando ainda um pouco atordoada o que tinha acontecido. Depois, percebeu a burrice que cometera! Ben com certeza deveria estar achando que a ruiva era totalmente louca! Será que isso era bom?

-WEASLEY!!!- berrou Brody, assim que entrou na sala.-WEASLEY! Hoje você perde o emprego!

-O que aconteceu, Brody? Serei demitida por você?

-Não, Weasley... Esquece o que eu disse, eu realmente, estava brincando, mas sabe, se você não fosse a melhor, a melhor psiquiatra daqui de Londres...-começou Brody, dava para perceber que o seu chefe, estava muito confuso.

-Brody, corta essa de melhor psiquiatra de Londres tá? Eu quero saber o por quê dessa invasão. E por que você berrou tanto...

-Draco Malfoy sumiu.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Olá novamente pessoal!!!!!!!

Caraca, velho, demorei tempo demais hein? Mas saibam que a culpa não é minha. A culpa foi de um técnico que foi realmente idiota e excluiu a minha pasta... Nossa, é a segunda vez que ele faz isso, nem preciso dizer que quase matei o carinha né?

E o cap que eu tinha escrito, estava realmente ENORME (11 páginas, só de pensar nisso, eu já fico deprê). Lembrei de uma parte (haja memória viu?), escrevi um outro cap e depois escrevi esse (o outro ficou bem diferente, quem quiser pode me pedir, na verdade, aquilo não é um cap, mas sim duas cenas...).

E esse eu achei muito confuso, o que vocês acharam?

E pessoal, desde a entrada do Draco, já se passaram sim, uma semana, foi meio corrido, mas agora começa a action e uma pergunta mais do que básica:

**-Onde Draco Malfoy se meteu?**

Yeh, pessoal, ele evaporou!!! O que será que o nosso loiro fez?

E o que era aquilo, meu deus? O que foi aquele beijo? Nessa fic, já teve um pouco de H/G e agora eu descrevo um beijo entre Ben e Gina, eu realmente estou ficando mais pirada, além da Gina, também estar enlouquecendo aos poucos...

É isso, vou agradecer as reviews!!!

Realmente agradeço à:

**Vivian Malfoy**: Nossa, mtoo obrigada pelos elogios, fico muto feliz! Bom, eu atualizei a fic, então estou esperando a sua review! Bjss

**Sweet-Shine:** obrigada pelas duas reviews! Você fez a sua parte, e agora estou fazendo a minha, que eh entregar esse cap! Espero que goste! Bjss

**Ellen-Potter:** obrigada pelos elogios! Tô tentando colocar a action, mas espero que esteja gostando! É isso!Bjaumm

**Chi Dieh:** bom, ficou confuso o cap, Ianê! Essa era a intenção! E, eu já decidi, sim o que eles serão... Só que ainda não posso dizer o que! Bjaumm (acho que ainda não esclareceu...)

**Dynha:** Bom, te falei sobre o que aconteceu no msn né? Valeu pela review e pelos elogios.

Bom, eu sou uma pessoa tão necessitada de reviews que eu precisaria...

**RECEBER MAIS!!!!**

Plis... Mandem para mim!!!!

Por hoje é só!

Bjaummm

Anaisa


	9. Assassinato

Cap 8: Assassinato

-Eu não estou entendendo! Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu não entendo! Eu realmente estou do seu lado.Não, por favor, não faça isso. Eu imploro...-dizia a voz, essa voz estava com medo, muito medo, ela estava com medo do que o seu ouvinte poderia fazer.

-Não adianta você me dizer isso agora! Você não tem a mínima noção de como eu te odeio! Não sei como eu pude ter pensado que te amava. Na verdade ninguém ama ninguém. Eu te odeio. E por odiar logo penso que você não deve existir. Nunca mais!-disse o ouvinte e como o mesmo segurava uma enorme faca, com um rápido movimento a atirou. E essa mesma faca atingiu em cheio a voz que estava com medo.-Adeus, Pansy.

-Você... Nunca te perdoarão! Nunca!-berrou Pansy Parkinson, a mulher estava lívida, sabia que a morte estava cada vez mais perto. Nada poderia fazer.

O "ouvinte" não mais esperou, apenas saiu, mas antes de sair olhou se no espelho.Pansy, quase morrendo, não conseguia ver o seu "ouvinte" apenas viu os cabelos loiros que tanto amou.

-Weasley! O encontraram!-berrou Brody.

-Onde ele está?-perguntou Gina.

-Está perto do apartamento que morava. Ele sofreu uma overdose, Weasley. Está no hospital.

-Interessante. Nada mais posso dizer. Já que o encontraram eu posso muito bem ir cuidar dos outros pacientes não?-disse Gina, se aproximando da porta.

-Não, senhora! Você irá até o hospital.-Adam disse como se não houvesse outra solução.-E você vai AGORA! Escute, Weasley. Malfoy está realmente ferrado, ele está sendo acusado de assassinato.

-Mas como?-disse Gina, isso para Gina era uma enorme novidade poderiam dizer que Malfoy era um grosso, um insensível ou um até um bruto. Mas um assassino?

-Encontraram Pansy Parkinson morta.-disse Brody, com nenhum vestígio de tristeza.

-Interessante. Mas o que Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

-Encontraram Pansy Parkinson morta no apartamento de Malfoy, a policia soube da existência do cadáver através da denúncia dos vizinhos.Eles escutaram gritos. A policia resolveu investigar, e encontrou Parkinson morta. Resolveram perguntar para o porteiro quem entrou no edifício nas ultimas horas e o homem disse que se lembrava apenas de um homem alto, magro e loiro.

-Brody... Como você sabe de tantos detalhes?-perguntou Gina desconfiada.

-Blaise Zabini me informou. O coitado está muito triste.-disse Brody calmamente.

-Oh, que pena.-falou Gina, com sarcasmo.-Então terei que ir até esse hospital... Mas Brody... Eu não sei onde Malfoy está! Ou seja, terei que ficar aqui e cuidar dos meus outros pacientes...

-Weasley, pode ter a total certeza que eu tenho essa informação, e eu gentilmente te passo agora.-disse Brody, já pegando um pedaço de papel e anotando o endereço e entregando para Gina.-Aqui está! Depois que visitar o Malfoy passe na clínica novamente, tenho que falar umas coisas para você.

-Não, Brody já são seis e meia da tarde e eu provavelmente demorarei em voltar, então me diga agora o que você quer me falar.

-Certo... O senhor Zabini acha melhor você cuidar exclusivamente do Draco, pois ele que Malfoy curado o mais rápido possível e...

-Brody, você sabe muito bem que nenhum dependente químico é totalmente curado. A dependência é uma doença crônica.

-Eu, claro, mencionei sobre isso, retomando, ele quer que você cuide exclusivamente do Malfoy.-disse Brody rapidamente.

-Como? Você sabe que não é possível, eu cuidar de apenas um paciente. Brody, não me diga que você aceitou!

-Eu tive que aceitar! O dinheiro que ele ofereceu é uma quantia muito grande, Weasley! Eu não pude recusar. Tanto que até estou procurando uma nova psicóloga para ficar provisionariamente no seu lugar.-disse Brody calmamente, como se dissesse que aquilo não fosse uma noticia ruim.

-É isso que você tem a me dizer?-perguntou Gina e recebendo um sim como resposta a ruiva gritou.-Pois bem! Quem teria que ser consultada seria EU! Por acaso eu fui consultada?-perguntou Gina novamente, dessa vez recebendo um "não" como resposta.-Pois bem, ninguém me perguntou se eu queria esse fardo! Ou perguntou?

-Weasley...-disse Brody com uma voz bem fraquinha.-O seu salário será bem maior se você aceitar. Eu continuarei te pagando e receberá uma boa quantia do senhor Zabini.

-Não adiantará você me dizer isso, Brody! Eu quero um contrato e também quero números!Eu quero saber exatamente o quanto eu ganharei.-falou Weasley.-Eu espero esses papéis até amanhã. É só isso?

-Weasley, tem mais uma coisa.

-O que é?-falou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

-Você e Draco Malfoy ficaram na casa de campo do senhor Zabini.-disse Brody com medo.

-COMO?Não... Isso já é pedir demais, Brody! Uma coisa é você me pedir para cuidar SOMENTE do Malfoy a outra coisa é você me dizer que eu vou me mudar para uma casa de campo que nem eu sei onde fica! Deus, deve ser realmente um pesadelo!

-Não é, senhorita Weasley.-disse Blaise Zabini entrando no escritório de Brody com a mesma pose arrogante de sempre.

-O senhor não parece estar triste com a morte da sua futura esposa.-sibilou Gina.

-A senhorita não sabe como eu estou sofrendo por dentro.-respondeu rispidamente Blaise, o loiro estava realmente mais carrancudo que o normal.-Mas por que a senhorita não aceita a minha proposta? Ela não é bem tentadora, senhorita Weasley?

-Pode até ser, Zabini...-disse Gina com raiva.-Mas saiba que eu prefiro continuar com meus queridos pacientes que pode ter total certeza que não são como o senhor Draco Malfoy.

-Você sabe muito bem, que ninguém merece ficar neste lugar. Ele está confinado há uma semana.-falou Zabini, agora com os olhos em chama.

-O senhor Malfoy é um delinqüente! Você tampouco é parente dele! Por que quer tanto a cura de um ex-colega de escola?-disse Gina asperadamente.

-Eu tenho meus motivos, senhorita.-respondeu novamente com rispidez.-Agora me diga o que você realmente quer.

-Quero saber o quanto o senhor está disposto a me pagar, e também quero tudo por escrito.

-Bem, o acordo é: você continua a ganhar o seu salário, que é, senhor Brody...

-Ah sim, o salário da senhorita é de três mil euros por mês.-respondeu Adam mecanicamente.

-Bom, você receberá as três mil libras normalmente, mas se você cuidar do Malfoy, você terá um acréscimo de sete mil libras. E se não estou enganado, você ganhará 10 mil libras por mês.

-É um bom salário, para um trabalho tão "satisfatório"!-ironizou Gina novamente.-Mas o que Brody falou para mim é que eu teria que ir para a casa de campo do senhor. Isso é verdade?

-Creio que sim. A casa de campo que me refiro se localiza na França, perto de Toulouse. É um local magnífico. A senhorita e o senhor Malfoy ficaram nessa casa.

-Mas o que adianta eu ganhar um ótimo salário se não poderei trocar o meu dinheiro na França?-questionou Gina calmamente.

-Mas por que a senhorita trocaria o seu dinheiro?-questionou Zabini.

-Por quê? Ora, Zabini, como eu viveria na França? Sem comida? Sem nada?-falou Gina, arqueando novamente as sobrancelhas.

-Mas quem disse que a senhorita pagará?-disse Zabini calmamente.

-Eu não pagarei?-falou Gina agora mostrando toda a sua hesitação.

-Lógico que não! A senhorita não pagará, mas saiba que tudo o que consumir será descontado de seu salário. Além do que você não precisará fazer nada, nessa casa de campo há criados.-falou Zabini.

Gina lógico entendeu que os criados não seriam pessoas, mas sim elfos domésticos, mesmo Hermione ter conseguido um decreto que proibia os elfos de serem escravos, a França bruxa não aceitara.

-Interessante, mas tenho que pensar.-disse Gina e continuou:-Vocês pediram que eu fosse até o hospital. Então terei que ir, não é? Mesmo eu não achando que seria necessário, afinal ele deve estar inconsciente, não é?

-Sim. Ele está. A senhorita não deve falar para ninguém que viajará com o senhor Malfoy até a França.-disse Zabini.

-Por que não diria?- perguntou Gina, novamente a ruiva estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Porque o senhor Malfoy está sendo acusado de assassinato.

-Mas, não tem nenhuma prova concreta que foi ele que matou a sua noiva, ou tem?-disse Gina.

-Não...

-Então podemos até arriscar que não foi ele o assassino. Pois existem milhões de loiros pela Inglaterra.-retrucou Gina, olhando fixamente para os cabelos loiros de Zabini.

-Por que a senhorita está me acusando?-perguntou com rispidez Zabini.

-Quem disse que eu estou te acusando?-retrucou novamente Gina.

-Ninguém.-disse secamente e continuou.-Bom, o senhor Malfoy não será preso pelo porte de drogas, por que meu advogado já entrou com um pedido de hábeas corpus e provavelmente Draco só terá que pagar uma fiança. Mas creio que seja melhor que ele fique em outro país.

-"timo. Creio que é só isso! Até logo. Tchau, Brody.-disse Gina e recebendo um lento sinal, que a ruiva entendeu com um gesto de despedida.-Até logo, senhor Zabini.-sibilou Gina.

E assim saiu do escritório e se pôs a pensar no que faria.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Olá pessoas!!!

Well, eu demorei! Confesso que demorei, mas quem entrou no meu blog (rs, acho que ninguém, mas também a autora não passa o endereço!O endereço é: www (ponto) anaisasuzuki(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)br), pode perceber que eu estava sempre falando que meu pc tava uma merda. E que um hacker fdp entrou no pc... E que parte do cap que eu tinha escrito...

**SUMIU!!!** Se não é um técnico é um hacker. Putz, ninguém merece viu?

E o cap? O que acharam? A action vai acontecer em um lugar bem romântico hein? No interior da França... Aiaiai, se eu pudesse estar lá...

E gente! Eu matei a Pansy (esperando alguma pedra, mas hey ninguém ficou triste com a morte da nossa cara de buldogue?), mas quem a matou na fic?

Será que foi mesmo o Draco? Ou foi outra pessoa?

E como o Blaise não parece triste?

Como o Draco conseguiu fugir da clínica?!

E eu revelo uma das atividades da Mione: ela... Faz leis! Não gente, não é só isso ta? Pode ter certeza.

E mais uma coisa: não é estranho o Brody não falar nada perto do Zabini?

Bom, não vou encher mais vocês com esses mistérios todos. Eles serão sim, resolvidos. Só não posso dizer quando.

Agora vou agradecer:

A primeira pessoa é a Raissa Retcher que agora que eu vi no meu e-mail que ela me mandou uma mensagem! Raissa, realmente me desculpe por essa mancada! Espero que você esteja lendo a fic! Bjosss...

Agora o pessoal que me mandou review!

**Lily Dragon:** Nossa, que falta que você fez viu? Eu acho que não vai ser tão difícil juntas os cabeças duras! É isso! Bjaum!

**BiaMalfoy84: **Bem o cap veio hj! Não sei se você gostou! A action demora para acontecer, mas to tentando ser o mais rápida possível!

**Vivian Malfoy:**Pode ter certeza que não esperei muito (e espero que você também não tenha esperado muito!).Espero que tenha gostado do cap!E plis review!

**Dynha Black:** Oi Dynha! O Draco ta no hospital! Bem feito! Teve a primeira recaída.E os mistérios estão parando (graças a Deus!). É isso. Beijos!

**Miaka:** O cap fikou bem sinistro hein? É issu! Bjs

Vou para d enrola Eu quero REVIEWS!!!

**Beijos!**

Nana


	10. Pontualidade britânica

Cap 9: Pontualidade britânica.

"Ai, meu deus! Eu realmente estou atrasadíssima!Eu... E pensei que eu não ia me atrasar, mas..."

Esse pensamento era de Gina, ela realmente esquecera que hoje, dia 10 de novembro teria que jantar com a sua família – ou o que restara dela- o jantar fora marcado para as 19 horas, e quando olhou para o relógio- e esse ato não fora a menos de cinco segundos- já se marcavam 19:25 (n/a: ok, não é muito, mas a Gina é um pouco neurótica né?). Onde estava a sua pontualidade britânica?

Mas o fato era o seguinte, jantares desse tipo, onde a família toda comparecia era realmente difícil de serem marcados, afinal, Gina e Rony eram os únicos que ainda moravam perto da Toca, que ficava próxima de Londres. Já os seus outros irmãos (Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e também Gui) não moravam mais na Inglaterra.

Fred e Jorge estavam na Itália, lá eles descobriram que os bruxos italianos são mil vezes mais chegados em logros do que os ingleses. Então abriram as Gemialidades Weasley lá em Roma (logicamente que era na bruxa). Agora Jorge está se mudando para a Inglaterra, mas eles vão revezar: de janeiro a junho Jorge ficará aqui em Inglaterra, já de julho a dezembro ele ficaria em Roma, quem cuida atualmente da Gemialidades Weasley daqui da Inglaterra é Lino Jordan.

Carlinhos continuava na Romênia, ainda está cuidando dos dragões.

Já Gui que ainda trabalhava no Gringotes, agora estava na Bulgária.

Mas todos estavam agora na Inglaterra e provavelmente deveriam estar sentados na frente da mesa e também estariam esperando Gina, mas como a ruiva aparataria até a Toca se ela estava em um congestionamento, se ela estava realmente fedendo e usando as suas usuais calça jeans e camiseta. Além da sua bota inseparável.

Quando chegou em casa, simplesmente deixou o carro na garagem e subiu rapidamente até o seu apê.Tomou um rápido banho, se vestiu e rapidamente aparatou.

Quando percebeu, ainda estava naquela casa onde passou a maior parte da sua vida e quando saiu do transe tocou a campainha. Logo via sua mãe abrir a porta e dizer:

-O que aconteceu com você? Pensei que não vinha mais! E... Gina! Você não enxugou os seus cabelos?

Aí que Gina percebeu, realmente estava com os cabelos molhados, mas mesmo assim, estava linda, a calça preta que usava e a camisa branca sendo que por cima estava com um pulôver vermelho. Nos pés um escarpin preto.

-Eu, ah, mãe,me desculpe, eu estava na clínica, um paciente conseguiu fugir e quando eu vi já se passava das sete.Então fui até o meu apartamento, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti.

-Certo, estava preocupada, ninguém ainda jantou.-disse Molly, ambas estavam indo até o jardim (onde provavelmente estava montado a mesa), mas a mãe de Gina parou e disse:- Essa casa realmente está triste sem você Gina. Depois que Rony e Hermione se casaram e tiveram Meg...

-Mãe, você sabe muito bem que eu não poderia voltar aqui. A clinica fica bem mais longe e eu não poderia aparatar até lá, e também as únicas vezes que eu aparato é para vir aqui.

-Gina... Por que você renega tanto?-perguntou Molly.-Eu realmente não entendo!

-Eu... Ah, mãe, por causa do Harry. Depois que eu soube que ele morreu...-disse Gina, ela estava com os olhos marejados.

-Eu sei o que você sente, querida... Mas vamos esquecer, essa noite não é para ser triste...

-Tudo bem.-disse Gina.

Quando ambas chegaram (na verdade quando Gina pareceu), ambos falaram a mesma coisa, que ela estava atrasada, que todos estavam mortos de fome. Apenas Hermione levantou e a abraçou.

Hermione pouco mudara, ainda estava com aqueles cabelos castanhos lanzudos, e no seu colo estava Meg, uma criança de três anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos bem azuis. A morena disse calmamente enquanto estava abraçada com a ruiva:

-Pensamos que aconteceu alguma coisa. Mas vejo que você chegou inteira não é?

-Sim, mas acho melhor eu me sentar não é?-disse Gina já puxando uma cadeira.

Jantares familiares muito de vocês já sabem como é: as pessoas sempre conversando animadas, sempre tem alguém que bebe além da conta e sempre tem alguém pensativo...

-Gina, querida, você não quer sobremesa?-perguntou Molly.

-Eu... Ah, eu aceito sim.-disse a ruiva.

-O que está acontecendo maninha?-perguntou Gui,

-Não está acontecendo absolutamente nada Gui. Eu só estou um pouco pensativa. Apenas isso.

-o que você tanto pensa? Gina...

-Certo, vou te contar tudo. Realmente tudo...

Draco finalmente acordou, estava ainda atordoado, com uma dor de cabeça, com ânsia, realmente estava horrível.

Para piorar tinham "grandes anéis" nos seus pulsos, depois de tentar em vão tirar os "anéis" (que depois lembraria o nome delas, algemas) desistiu e deitou nvamente, e acabou assim adormecendo.

Draco pouco se lembraria de onde estava, ele só poderia dizer que o local é escuro, quase fantasmagórico, ele estava segurando alguém no colo, ele estava com muito, mais muito medo, o medo estava entrando em seu corpo, o estava possuindo de segundo em segundo que ficava naquele sonho medonho...

A pessoa (a quem Draco não podia saber se era um homem uma mulher) se moveu e olhou para ele.

Nesse momento, Draco não se sabe como, caiu da cama, a algema esquerda de alguma maneira partiu e acabou causando um enorme barulho.Por causa do barulho uma enfermeira entrou na UTI e disse:

-Mas que barulho é esse? Deus, como ele já acordou? Doutor Gonzáles! Doutor Gonzáles!

Draco ainda estava atônito! Aqueles olhos, Deus, ele haveria de se lembrar de quem era aqueles olhos!

Quando o médico chegou, Draco pôde ver que o médico estava realmente horrizado:

-Eu não entendo,enfermeira! Ele tem uma overdose do c..... e agora está aí, olhando para mim! Mas como?

-Doutor, veja!Ele conseguiu quebrar uma algema!-disse a enfermeira horrizada.-Oh, Deus, esse pulso está horrível!

-Enfermeira, nós temos que ver se o pulso não está fraturado. Chame o outro doutor, por favor.-disse Gonzáles.-Enquanto isso, eu irei ligar para Zabini.

-Gina, isso realmente é grave! Você está cuidando do Malfoy, mas como?

-Gui, se eu soubesse... Mas o que você acha? Eu tenho que aceitar ou não?

-Gina, eu não aceitaria de maneira nenhuma. Mas se você quiser...

-Eu iria só por causa do salário. Afinal receber aquillo!-disse Gina com uma cara espantada. Era muito dinheiro para Gina. Até demais.

-Você é que sabe Gina, mas acho melhor você dizer hoje para todos, revelar tudo.

-Eu sei. Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso.-diz Gina indo até a porta.

Agora apenas torceria que todos fossem compreensivos com ela.

Apenas isso.

**Continua**

N/A: Ok, estou esperando as pedras! Que cap horroroso! Gente, vocês não merecem ler isso! Mas eu tive que publicar (é a única coisa útil que eu escrevi até agora!).

Bom, Draco não se sabe como depois de uma overdose ele conseguiu acordar (será que alguma poção foi administrada nele? Pode até ser!). Gina já tomou a decisão dela (se ela vai ou não para a França!).

Agora vamos **agradecer:**

**MaY Malfoy**: Muito obrigada pelas criticas (a autora aqui é só um POKO voada!). Eu pesquisei algumas coisas, li bastante depoimentos para a fic. Muito obrigada por ter gostado! Bjs!

**Dynha Black:** Pansy morta, ai meu deus, foi algo tão difícil para mim hehehe. Você acha que foi o Blaise? Pode até ser, viu? Valeu amiga pela review!Bjaum.

**Lily Dragon:** Bom, Draco não está conversando civilizadamente com a Gina porque ele está internado (ok, essa foi péssima XD! Ignorem!), e sim vai ser na Françla (o coisa boa hein?).Demorei por causa do pc! Bjs.

**Vivian Malfoy:** Nossa, valeu pelos elogios. É o titulo ficou bem legal (modesta a autora hein?). Bjks e espero que tenha achado esse cap pelo menos "passável".

**Miss Adams:** Pansy morta! E agora! Espero que esteja gostando! Bjs

**Anna Lennox:** Anna!!! Que bom que tenha gostado! Nossa, fico muito feliz mesmo!

**É isso pessoal!** Eu mando noticias de alguma maneira!

**Mas sempre:**

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!**

**Bjs e um ótimo final de semana!**


	11. Depois de uma semana e casa de campo

Cap 10 : Depois de uma semana e casa de campo.

Gina acabou contando para a sua família, a reação imediata foi:

-Eu não acredito que você não me falou nada, Gina! Nós moramos na mesma cidade e você não fala nada?-quem falou isso foi Rony.

-Aquela doninha agora é um maconheiro? Haha, eu sabia que coisa boa ele não seria!-falou Jorge.

-E o pior é que essa doninha não morreu! Ah, vaso ruim não quebra mesmo!-disse Fred com raiva.

-Isso não é certo, Gina querida. O que você vai fazer agora?-questionou Molly preocupada.

-É, Gin, eu quero saber o que você vai fazer! Nem por todos os dragões que você vai aceitar vai?

Mas Gina aceitou. Aceitou mais pelo dinheiro do que pelo bem-estar do Malfoy. Não estava certo, mas não poderia fazer nada. Desde a primeira vez que ele pisou na clínica, ficou óbvio que ambos não gostavam um do outro, poderia até dizer que ambos se odiavam.

E agora ela estava do lado de Malfoy em um avião, até agora ela pensava: por que não nos deram uma chave de portal? Por que teríamos que ir de avião? Quantas perguntas...

Malfoy estava do seu lado, mas era como se não estivesse, ele estava dormindo, o pulso dele quebrara naquele incidente do hospital, for engessado, mas depois por meio de magia seu pulso estava "novo". Já fazia uma semana que o loiro não se drogava. E para ela, isso era realmente um milagre.

Estava tão distraída olhando a paisagem que a aeromoça teve que chama-la três vezes:

-Senhora...

-Senhorita, por favor.-retrucou Gina.

-Senhorita, pousaremos em cinco minutos e é melhor acordar o seu namorado...-disse a aeromoça calmamente, mas ao ver o olhar de Gina, ela simplesmente saiu um tanto apressada.

-Tudo bem, eu acordarei.-falou Gina, suspirando e se preparando para acordar Malfoy.-Malfoy, acorda logo! A gente já vai pousar.-o loiro disse algo incompreensível, mas acabou abrindo os olhos.

Depois de desembarcarem em Paris e Gina ter mandado Draco levar as malas (quatro malas, três dela e uma dele), ambos pegaram um táxi e foram até uma pequena livraria.

-Olá, queridos! O que desejam?-perguntou uma mulher idosa, que tinha uma mecha prateada.-Pelo que vejo, vocês não são daqui, não é? Vieram a cidade a passeio?

-Não senhora, queremos ir até Toulouse. Por uma singela chave de portal.-disse Gina em francês.

-Certo, me acompanhem, mas antes...-disse a senhorita e calmamente assoviou. Nisso uma mulher apareceu- Marie, querida, tome conta a loja por um momento.

Essa senhora os levou até o fundo da livraria, assim que chegaram em um cômodo bem pequeno ela disse:

-Para onde vocês vão mesmo?-perguntou a senhora.

-Toulouse.-disse Gina calmamente.

-Isso eu sei, querida. Eu quero saber em que lugar de Toulouse.

-Bom, na verdade, não iremos para Toulouse, iremos para uma casa de campo, que fica perto dessa cidade.-respondeu Gina.

A senhora franziu ligeiramente a testa e disse:

-A única casa de campo perto de Toulouse é da família Zabini.

-É essa mesma.-disse Gina com um sorriso forçado.

-Então esperem um pouco.

A senhora foi para até um outro cômodo. E Draco perguntou à ruiva:

-Você fala francês?

-Perfeitamente, Malfoy. -disse a ruiva respondendo em francêscalmamente, mas pelos seus olhos poderia se ver que ela não estava tão calma como parecia.

- _Parfaitement, Malfoy_.-disse Malfoy imitando a ruiva e continuando. -Ora, Weasley, mas como você conseguiu aprender? Sua mãe teve que vendar as roupas de todo mundo da sua casa?-falou o mesmo, e deixando as malas no chão.- O que você colocou nessas malas, Weasley? Por acaso pedras! Por que é impossível você ter tanta roupa.

-Eu não vou discutir com você agora, Malfoy. –disse Gina entre dentes.

-Aqui está,senhores.-disse a senhora mostrando uma pequena caneta.-Daqui a dois minutos.

-Certo, quanto eu te devo?-perguntou Gina.

-Nada,senhorita.Nada.Apenas que esse "casamento" dê certo.-disse isso e estava se dirigindo a saída, mas parou e disse- Lembrem:dois minutos.

Gina já estressada disse para Malfoy segurar as malas, ficar quieto e encostar o dedo na caneta.

E assim chegaram até a casa de campo de Zabini.

* * *

A casa de campo Zabini era realmente linda, Gina estava atônita, nunca pensou que gostaria tanto de uma casa de campo.

Ela e Malfoy estavam do lado de fora da mansão, Gina estava realmente "quase de cara com o portão" e o loiro a observava e rolava os olhos, até que o mesmo teve coragem e disse:

-Weasley, eu sei que você quer muito essa casa, mas não precisa ficar babando sobre ela não. Anda, aperta logo a campainha.

-Malfoy, só porque você foi rude comigo, eu não vou apertar!Se você quiser VOCÊ que aperte!-disse Gina olhando para Malfoy com raiva.

-Ótimo, mas por você ter me mandado tocar a campainha... Agora que eu não toco mesmo!-bradou Malfoy sentando no chão.

-Bom, então seremos dois sentados aqui, na frente dessa casa.-disse Gina também se sentando.

-Vocês ficarão sentados aqui, até quando?-perguntou Tom Waits e para a surpresa da ruiva, a pergunta foi feita em inglês. Um inglês sem nenhum sotaque. -Desculpem-me, não me apresentei, eu me chamo Tom Waits.Sou o mordomo dessa casa. Pelo que o meu patrão me informou vocês são Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.Por favor entrem.-disse e abriu o enorme portão.

Gina e Draco se levantaram e antes que o loiro pegasse as malas, Tom as segurou e disse:

-Pode deixar que eu as levo.-disse e segurando as quatro malas.-Vamos, entrem.

Gina que viu o jardim pelo portão, assim que entrou no terreno sorriu bem mais. O jardim era perfeito, não havianenhuma folha seca no chão. Como estavam no outono já se podia ver os frutos.

-Entrem senhores. Eu vou mostrar como é a casa.-disse Tom com calma.

Assim que o mordomo abriu as portas da casa, pode-se ver que ela era ricamente mobiliada.E que suas mobílias se encontravam em tal estado, que Gina nem sentia mais saudade do seu apartamento em Londres.

-Vejo que a senhora admira e muito a nossa tapeçaria. Nossos cristais... -sussurou Tom.

-Sim, é belíssima. Mas quero me acomodar, se o senhor permitir... -bradou Gina com calma.

-Sim, mas acho melhor nós fazermos um tour pela casa, primeiro. -sugeriu Tom.

-Tudo bem.Se o senhor Malfoy não se incomodar... –disse Gina olhando rapidamente Malfoy.

-Weasley, saiba que pouco me incomoda. Mas se você quiser descansar. –disse Draco cortesmente.

A ruiva estranhou, Malfoy com certeza tramaria algo.

-Então vamos.

Conheceram as inúmeras salas da casa, a cozinha, a copa, a lavanderia, e no andar de cima, Gina viu o seu quarto, bemmaior que tinha no apartamento e muito confortável.

-Essas são as malas da senhorita?-disse Tom com calma.

-Sim, essas três. Muito obrigada.

O quarto de Draco também era bem grande e bem confortável, ambos os quartos ficavam no mesmo corredor, lado a lado.

Malfoy olhou para a cama e para a sua modesta mala. Não arrumaria as suas coisas agora. Draco pensava se, a idéia de levá-lo para a França iria ter algum resultado. Estava cada vez mais preocupado com esse fato. Ele agora queria se curar, muitos milagres aconteceram. Quantas overdoses já tivera? Será que algum dia conseguiria se curar?

**Well, I don't ever want to feel like I did that day**

_Eu não quero me sentir, como me senti naquele dia_

**Take me to the place I love, take me all the way**

_Me leve ao lugar que amo, me leve embora _

**I don't ever want to feel like I did that day**

_Eu não quero me sentir, como me senti naquele dia_

**Take me to the place I love, take me all the way, yeah, yeah.**

_Me leve ao lugar que amo, me leve embora, yeah, yeah._

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos!

Eu pulei uma semana hein?E os desentendimentos entre os dois já começaram (normal para eles).E quem diria que o Draco quer se curar?

Por falar nesse trecho, eu coloquei um pedaço de uma música, é **Under the bridge, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers** (um dos grupos que eu mais admiro mesmo!!).

Se vocês quiserem alguma musica, e acham que ela combina com a fic, por favor me falem!!!

Vamos agradecer à:

**Rafinha Malfoy:** eu não gostei do cap porque eu realmente não tava tão afim de escrever como nos outros (mas esse cap eu realmente amei!). Muito obrigado pelos elogios!Eu realmente mereço hauhaua (brincadeira ta?).E cá está o cap atualizado!! Bjs

**Pequena Kah:** Que bom que você gosta da minha fic. Fico muito feliz! Well, eu não to demorando tanto não. A cada quinta ou sexta eu atualizo. A action ta acontecendo né? Eles já estão quase se "pegando". Bjs.

**Dynha Malfoy:** Well, Dynha, tudo tem um motivo né? Só não posso dizer agora. E esse suspense também ta deixando todo mundo doido!Até eu!! É issu, valeu pela review! Bjs

**Mki:** Well, o cap tá aqui!!! Agradeço mais ainda os elogos! Bjs

**Vivian Malfoy:** Eu acho que só eu que achei o cap anterior passável, mas beleza! Que bom que tenha achado demais!E espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjss

**Anna Lennox:** Oi miga!!!A decisão da Gina você já viu. Espero que tenha gostado desse!

Como eu escrevi boa parte do cap 11 (sim, eu estou trabalhando muito duro, nessas férias), eu vou colocar um pequeno trecho para vocês:

_-Weasley! Você não sabe o que está falando! Meu pai foi o mais fiel servo de Voldemort. Mas Weasley você realmente deve conhecer o Lord, por que não o chama de Tom Riddle?-questionou Malfoy, mas teria sido melhor não ter perguntado nada. Porque os olhos da ruiva ao escutar esse nome se encheram de lágrimas e antes que Malfoy pudesse se defender..._

Não percam o próximo cap!

Adoro tanto vocês que não esqueci...

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!**

Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana...

Anaisa


	12. Jantar nada romântico

Cap 11: Jantar (nada) romântico.

-Senhor Malfoy. Abra a porta, por favor.-disse Tom, batendo duas vezes na bela porta de madeira.

-O que deseja?-falou o loiro com um pouco de mau humor. Estava dormindo.

-O jantar será servido agora, senhor Malfoy. E como o senhor desde que entrou aqui, ou seja, desde manhã, não comeu nada. Então acho que...

-Eu esteja com fome. Sim, eu estou realmente faminto. Por que vocês não me chamaram? Eu estava dormindo desde a hora que entrei nesse quarto?-disse Draco parecendo incrédulo.

-Sim, o senhor está dormindo desde as 10 da manhã, a senhorita Weasley não achou correto que eu o acordasse. -falou Tom calmamente, mas ao ver o olhar de Draco, parou de falar no mesmo minuto. E depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Tom continuou. -E agora que eu o acordei. Por favor, vamos descer.

Draco desceu, e ao ver Gina na mesa de jantar pronta a ser servida, Malfoy retrucou:

-Muito obrigado, por não ter me acordado, Weasley.-disse Draco com ironia.

-De nada, Malfoy!-retrucou a ruiva.

-Você é uma idiota, Weasley! Você não deixou Waits me acordar por puro capricho!-disse Draco sentando-se e bufando em sinal de pura irritação.

-Lógico que não foi por capricho! –disse Gina revirando os olhos. –Eu pedi ao Tom que não o chamasse porque achava que você estava muito cansado, Malfoy. Agora que se sentou, Tom, por favor, nos sirva. Porque EU estou faminta. -disse Gina, surgiu-se um silêncio constrangedor e antes que Gina virasse o rosto, Malfoy disse:

- Cuidado para não virar a sua mãe, Weasley. E duvido que você tenha modos na mesa! Mas, veja que absurdo que eu falei! Você agora é rica, não é? Conseguiu não sei de que maneira a maior parte da fortuna dos Malfoy's! Mas os bons modos, Weasley, se aprendem quando se ainda é pequena. Duvido que você se porte como uma dama da sociedade!

-Malfoy, você não sabe o que fala. -sibilou a ruiva, as suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, fora o rosto que parecia também estar em brasa. –A família Weasley é tão tradicional como a sua família, Malfoy. Pelo menos a minha família NÃO foi para o lado das trevas! Pelo menos!

-Hahaha, enquanto eu e a minha família fomos para o lado do "Lord".-disse Draco.-Ela era rica, os Malfoy's tinham muito poder!

-Por isso que você foi para a Sonserina, Malfoy... -falou Gina, mas não pôde dizer mais nada. A comida chegara, e não achara correto responder aos olhos do mordomo, então tratou de comer silenciosamente, mas assim que Tom saíra com os pratos a ruiva foi mais rápida e dissera:

-Você acha que o poder é tudo Malfoy? Então se enganou. Seu pai pensando apenas no poder que teria se unisse com Voldemort acabou morto pelo seu Lord.

-Weasley! Você não sabe o que está falando! Meu pai foi o mais fiel servo de Voldemort. Mas Weasley você realmente deve conhecer o Lord, por que não o chama de Tom Riddle?-questionou Malfoy, mas teria sido melhor não ter perguntado nada. Porque os olhos da ruiva ao escutar esse nome se encheram de lágrimas e antes que Malfoy pudesse se defender, Gina se levantava de onde estava sentada (estavam um na frente do outro), pegava a sua taça de água (havia bastante líquido na taça) e jogava na cara de Malfoy e nesse mesmo instante berrava:

-A CULPA É TODA DO SEU PAI, MALFOY! POR CULPA DELE EU QUASE MORRI NAQUELA CÂMERA! ELE QUE JOGOU AQUELE DIÁRIO NO MEU CALDEIRÃO! MALFOY, VOCÊ É IGUALZINHO A ELE!-disse Gina, mas antes de sair ela completou. -E eu não me sinto culpada por ter te molhado! Por mim, eu teria feito mais coisa!-e assim saiu.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, Gina continuava indiferente com Malfoy, fazia as suas refeições na copa, às vezes conversava com Marie, a cozinheira (Gina realmente se enganara, não havia um elfo doméstico na mansão) e com Elizabeth, a camareira.

A ruiva ainda estava com muita raiva de Malfoy, mas em alguma hora eles se encontrariam. E isso aconteceu: Gina estava indo para o seu quarto, Malfoy estava saindo dele, pararam um na frente do outro, se olharam por um bom tempo e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Escuta, Malfoy/ Weasley.

Draco sorriu daquela forma sarcástica. Gina disse novamente:

-Olha só, desculpa eu ter jogado água em você.-disse Gina, mas se no começo a sua voz estava bem alta no final de ter dito tudo aquilo ela estava baixa, quase inaudível.

-O que você disse Weasley? Eu realmente não entendi. -disse Malfoy irônico. Uma Weasley pedindo desculpas? Isso realmente não era algo esperado.

-Eu te pedi desculpas, Malfoy! Mas como você só pensa em humilhar as pessoas, eu as retiro imediatamente!-disse Gina tentando entrar no seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse o loiro ficou entre ela e a porta.

-Bom, Weasley, sinto te desapontar, mas agora você vai escutar tudo que tenho a dizer: eu te peço desculpas por ter dito aquelas coisas para você no jantar. E, Weasley, que psicóloga é você? Você só me interpreta errado! Eu realmente não escutei o que você disse, Weasley!-mentiu Draco descaradamente, Gina percebendo a mentira disse:

-Até parece, Malfoy, eu posso ter te pedido desculpas em um tom mais baixo! Mas você não é surdo porcaria nenhuma!

-Ok, eu confesso. Fiz isso só para te irritar, Weasley!E quer saber é bem divertido te ver toda vermelha... Principalmente as suas orelhas.-falou Malfoy e antes que Gina respondesse ele continuou.-Espero que hoje você não se ausente no jantar. Por que é realmente horrível ficar lá sozinho.

-Tá, Malfoy.-disse Gina.E os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo até que um barulho os incomoda, Gina assim que percebe o que estava acontecendo diz:-Agora se você puder me dar licença... Eu quero entrar no meu quarto e...

-Ok, Weasley, ok.-disse Malfoy saindo do lugar onde estava. O loiro continuou.-Vê se não se atrasa. Às sete da noite na sala de jantar.

E Gina não se atrasou, as sete em ponto já estava na sala e esperou por Malfoy. Nem se deu cinco minutos e o loiro apareceu.

-Você é pontual, Weasley.- resmungou Malfoy.

-Eu sei ser, Malfoy.E pelo amor de Deus, sente-se.-disse Gina se sentando. Draco também se sentou e ambos ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro.

-Então, nós estamos aqui há três dias e o que era mais importante...-disse Gina, mas antes que continuasse, Draco a interrompeu.

-O meu tratamento. É eu sei. Nós temos que começá-lo o mais rápido possível, não acha? –disse Malfoy.

Gina franziu levemente a testa, mas acabou concordando com ele.

-Bom, Weasley, eu já pedi que me servissem, mas Tom deve trazer o seu prato também. Porque eu mesmo disse que você jantaria aqui.E não na copa.-falou Draco, tentando ser o mais amável. Mas estava bem mais difícil do que pensava. Se teria que ser amável para conseguir se livrar das drogas. Faria um esforço bem maior do que já estava fazendo.

-Ótimo, Malfoy, ótimo.-disse Gina, ela estava até assustada. Ele nunca fora assim, por que ele estaria desse jeito com ela? Será que Malfoy mudara? Mas Gina logo considerou outras respostas.

-E, Wesley. Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. Como será o meu tratamento.-perguntou Draco.

-Bom, nós conversaremos, você falará para mim o porquê de ter se envolvido com as drogas. Você deve saber que você sempre estará em tentação.-disse Gina.

-E quando começaremos esse tratamento?-perguntou Draco.

-Amanhã, pode ser?

-Claro. Amanhã, então nos encontraremos no jardim.-falou Draco, nesse momento Tom aparece trazendo a comida em um carrinho. Junto a mesma havia taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

-O jantar está servido.-disse Tom depositando os pratos de ambos.-O que vocês irão beber? Água? Vinho?

-Hum... Eu vou querer água.-disse Gina.

-Fico com água, também.-disse Draco depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Draco foi para a sala de TV. Dava para perceber que essa sala pouco se era usada, pois tudo parecia impecável.Ele ligou a televisão, e começou a ver o jornal de noticias de lá.

-Vejo que está muito interessado no noticiário, senhor.-disse Tom.

-Sim, eu estou interessadíssimo.-mentiu Draco. Nunca gostara tanto desses programas de notícia.-Veio me dar algum recado, Tom?

-Certo como sempre, senhor Malfoy. O senhor Zabini deseja muito falar com o senhor.

-Certo, onde poderei conversar com ele sem nenhuma interrupção?-perguntou Draco fingindo iteresse.

-Se o senhor não sabe há um telefone no seu quarto.-disse Tom com calma.

-Ótimo, atenderei de lá.-falou Malfoy, já se levantando e subindo as escadas.

**Continua... **

N/A: Eu sei que parei do nada com a fic. E a conversa do Draco com o Zabini será mostrada sim!

Mas vamos falar desse cap. Gostaram do que a Gina fez? De ter jogado água?

Putz, eu amei ter escrito isso! Sempre queria ter feito isso, mas a única coisa que eu já fiz semelhante, foi ter jogado um lanche na cara de um menino que estava me enchendo para caramba...Ah que passado bom!!

Mas vamos parar desse lengalenga e agradecer:

Agradeço e muito:

**Anna Lennox:** Annah, você não sabe como eu fico feliz com as suas reviews! Yeah, ele tem esperança, e essa esperança que vai ajudá-lo! É isso! Bjss!

**Dynha Black:**Postei, Dynha!!! Poxa, eu também to muito ansiosa com os SEUS mistérios! Bjs!

**Vivian Malfoy:** a action ainda não aconteceu, mas os dois já estão se aproximando né? Nunca deixe de comentar! Bjjss!

**Yu:** obrigada por te falado que o capitulo 11 foi o mais perfeito, esse daqui eu não achei, sei lá, ficou meio morto! Prometo que diminuirei os flashbacks! Bjs e comente hein?

**Mki:** Que bom que esteja adorando! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs

E como sempre tem:

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Não sei se eu postarei antes do natal, mas mesmo assim já foi desejando para vocês um ótimo natal e um feliz ano novo (ano novo adiantado, porque eu irei postar alguma coisinha!).

É isso e para terminar propaganda da minha fic:

Leiam **Potter's party**! Ta aqui no ff!

Bjs...

Anaisa(Nana)


	13. Começo do tratamento e recaída

**Cap 12: Começo do tratamento e recaída**

Gina acordou cedo, ao se lembrar do que Malfoy dissera. Hoje, dia 20 de novembro, começariam (finalmente) o tratamento de Draco Malfoy. A ruiva não estava com um humor tão agradável, mas mesmo assim, ainda lutando contra os lençóis, os travesseiros e as cobertas, se levantou e se vestiu.

Ao chegar à enorme sala de jantar, onde o café já estava na mesa, Gina pode ver o loiro sentando como de costume. Gina pode perceber que o mesmo a olhava com insistência, Gina um pouco envergonhada apenas disse:

-Bom dia, Malfoy. Você acorda cedo não é?

-Ah sim, eu acordo. -disse Draco, mas por algum motivo, Gina pensou que o loiro estava mentindo, mas não perguntaria nada para ele. Apenas se sentou e se serviu uma xícara de chá. Gina pegou uma torrada e comeu silenciosamente. A mesa parecia estar em um silêncio tão sagrado, que nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar algo.

* * *

Gina ainda demorou um tempo antes de ir ao jardim, mas assim que pisou na grama impecável, a ruiva viu que aquele lugar era perfeito ("mas toda essa perfeição até é estranha" pensava a ruiva), viu que Draco Malfoy estava sentado na grama, próximo a uma árvore.

Estava observando-a.

Gina nesse momento não sabendo o por quê corou. Ao perceber que estava corada a ruiva se pôs a pensar (enquanto caminhava até o ruivo) porque estava daquele jeito? Só estivera assim uma vez antes, quando se apaixonara por Harry. Mas, não, isso não era possível, até parece que algum dia ela se apaixonaria pelo ex-comensal metido a besta. Ao ver que já estava perto de Draco, e estava parada há um bom tempo, a ruiva corou bem mais e começou a dizer:

-Bom, vamos começar, Malfoy?-perguntou Gina, depois de um longo suspiro.

-Sim, vamos.-disse Draco, ele também estava se sentindo estranho. Desde a primeira vez que os seus olhos se encontraram, desde que os olhos castanhos o fitaram de uma maneira diferente, de uma maneira como sepudesse ver a sua alma, Draco percebeu que ansiava que a Weasley a fitasse novamente, percebeu que sentia falta daquele olhar.-Sente-se, por favor. –disse Draco mostrando que ela se sentasse do seu lado.

Gina sem falar nada, apenas obedeceu. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro e começou a dizer:

-Bom, Draco, vamos fazer um pequeno questionário de você. Você aceita?-questionou Gina, sem nenhum rodeio. Para um dependente químico, ficar apenas insinuando não é a melhor opção, às vezes, ser direta é a melhor coisa que se possa fazer.

-Tudo bem,_ Gina_. -disse o loiro frisando o apelido da ruiva. Draco apenas pensara que, se a ruiva poderia chamá-lo de Draco, porque ele não poderia chamá-la pelo apelido?

-Certo, Draco. -disse Gina e pensou:"Ótimo, sinal! Pelo menos, ele aceita o meu 'Draco'".-Quando você começou a usar drogas?-perguntou Gina, mas talvez, essa pergunta não foi em uma hora apropriada. Se antes o loiro estava totalmente relaxado, agora, não estava mais. Estava totalmente rígido, mais pálido do que o normal e por longos minutos ficou em total silêncio. Gina pensando que talvez fora muito precipitada, sussurrou-Se você não quiser me responder, Draco. Tudo bem, eu entendo.

-Eu... Eu não quero responder sobre isso, não agora.-falou Draco e continuou.-Continue, Gina, mas como você já me conhece há um bom tempo, talvez, você saiba muitas coisas sobre mim, não é?

-Talvez, Draco, talvez. Afinal, nós estávamos de lados diferentes, não é? Afinal, enquanto você lutava a favor do seu "Lord", eu lutava contra ele. –disse Gina, pelo tom de voz da ruiva, ela parecia bem mais amargurada.

-Weasley... eu sei que você nunca se recuperou.-falou Draco, dessa vez,. Ele não queria olhar nos olhos da ruiva, disse isso enquanto olhava para o céu.

-Perdão, não me recuperei do quê?-disse Gina, a sua voz estava mais esganiçada do que o normal. Gina não sabia bem o que sentia. Por que Malfoy tinha que fazer aqueles mistérios todos? Por que não dizia tudo de uma vez?

-Você não se recuperou, Gina, não se recuperou de ter perdido o cicatriz.-falou Draco.

-Como assim? Não me recuperei? Malfoy, você não sabe de nada, ok?-falou Gina, o tom dela estava bem mais áspero. -Acho que já terminamos não é? Quando você quiser, você pode me chamar. Passar bem, Malfoy. -disse Gina, saído com rapidez e deixando um Malfoy pasmo.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, a ruiva não olhava mais na cara do loiro. Faziam as refeições juntos, Draco até tentava falar com a Gina, mas a ruiva apenas respondia evasivamente, ou então, às vezes, o ignorava completamente.

Draco não suportando mais, não suportando ser totalmente ignorado, decidiu que teria que fazer algo.

E fez, fez talvez a pior coisa de sua vida.

Sabia onde era a adega, Draco com passos apressados e silenciosos, abriu a porta onde era a adega da mansão. Entrou calmamente, e como tudo estava bem mais escuro que o normal, começou a tatear em busca do interruptor, quando o achou e o apertou. Draco assoviou baixinho. A adega de Zabini era uma das mais completas do mundo todo, Draco andava pelo lugar impressionado por toda a adega. Até que uma garrafa chamou a sua atenção.

O loiro andou até essa garrafa e a tirou do lugar.

Era um _Corton-Charlemagne_ um dos vinhos mais raros e mais deliciosos. Draco o escolhera. O loiro começou a procurar o saca rolhas. Assim que o achou, abriu a garrafa e começou a beber a garrafa de vinho...

**Every time I'm falling down**

_Todo tempo eu estou caindo_

**All alone I fall to pieces**

_Todo lugar eu estou caindo aos pedaços_

Queria saber por que a ruiva ficara tão chateada. Queria saber o que fizera de errado...

E para compensar ele beberia, beberia para apagar todas as suas mágoas, beberia para esquecer todos os seus problemas.

**I keep a journal of memories**

_Eu guardo um diário de lembranças_

**I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe**

_Estou me sentindo sozinho, eu não posso respirar_

**I fall to pieces, I'm falling**

_Caio aos pedaços e estou caindo_

**Fell to pieces and I'm still falling**

_Caí aos pedaços e ainda estou caindo_

Ao ver que a garrafa já estava vazia, totalmente vazia, Draco vendo que ela não teria mais nenhuma utilidade, simplesmente a jogou na parede, e começou a escolher a próxima garrafa.

Pegou um champagne, abriu a garrafa e começou a beber novamente.

Pouco se importou quando Tom abriu a porta, mas ao ver que tinha um certo "fogo" perto dele...

Draco se aproximou do "fogo" e começou a dizer:

-Eu não sei por que você ficou tão chateada, Weasley. Você sabe muito bem que é a verdade! Você sabe muito bem que o cicatriz morreu! E você não se conforma com isso! Você nunca vai aceitar que o seu pai morreu, que o cicatriz morreu! Afinal, Weasley que profissional você é?-berrava Draco enquanto tomava longos goles de champagne.

O "fogo" com toda a calma, apenas tirou a garrafa de champagne da mão de Draco, mas não deveria ter feito isso, o loiro ficou mais nervoso e começou a dizer:

-Você se acha muito esperta, não é, Weasley? Você acha que eu vou querer fazer esse tratamento? Você deve ser muito burra! Você acha que eu, Draco Edward Malfoy, alguma vez se envolveriam com uma Weasley que não tem onde cair morta? Ah, Draco, como você é estúpido! A porca da mãe dela cons...-disse Draco, mas antes que continuasse, Gina deu lhe um forte tapa do rosto e disse com uma calma fracamente controlada:

-Se você acha que pode ofender alguém, Malfoy, você está totalmente enganado! Se você acha que algum dia, você terá respeito por alguém, você também está enganado! E quer saber? Malfoy, você não merece a minha atenção! Eu só vim para esse fim de mundo, pelo dinheiro que eu recebi! E, Tom,leve esse estrupício para o quarto dele. E, por favor, me dê a chave dessa adega.-falou Gina, saindo da adega e indo até o seu quarto.

**CONTINUA**

N/A:Oi pessoal!!!

Não sei se vocês gostaram desse cap, mas eu gostei bastante, eles começaram a se aproximar e... brigaram de novo né?

Agora, só vou agradecer as reviews:

**Anna Lennox:** Annah, me diga quem não faria isso? Eu acho que quase ninguém, né? Adorei essa review maluca! Bjs e review!!!

**Alline:** Bom, quando vai rolar algo entre eles eu não posso dizer, mas posso lhe garantir que será logo! Fico muito, mais muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Não pare de comentar! Bjs!

**Lily Dragon:** Oi Lú! Eu agradeço o seu feliz natal!!! Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs.

**Dark-Bride: **Cá está o cap, não sei se você gostou tanto desse.Eu também me diverti ao imaginar o Draco todo molhado! Bjs e comente plis!

**Dynha Black:** Eu também espero que sejam resolvidos! Os meus só serão resolvidos no final (ai, falei demais!). É isso! Bjs e não pare de mandar review!

**Mki:**Só posso agradecer né ? Muito obrigada, feliz ano novo para você também!

**Pequena Kah:** Que bom que esteja adorando, eu também adoro isso, hehehe.Vixi, eles vão se pegar em breve, isso eu garanto! Bjs

É isso pessoal, se vc quiser dizer que isso tá um tremendo de um lixo, eu agradeço!

Beijos e...

**Que 2005 seja um ótimo ano para vocês!**

E para quem nao sabe, a música que está no cap, chama-se** Fall to Pieces** do _Velvet Revolver,_ essa banda é pouco conhecida por aqui. Mas uniu novamente tres ex-Guns n'Roses, o Slash, o Izzy e o Duff, além de ter o vocal do Scott Weiland, ex-Stone Temple Pilots. Escutem as músicas deles! Eh muito bom!

Vou ficando por aqui!

Nana


	14. Atentado e a carta de Lúcio

**Cap 13:Antentado e a carta de Lúcio**

Dia 23 de novembro. Draco ainda não saíra do seu quarto. Talvez não saísse por pura vergonha ou por se sentir culpado. Tom, o visitou inúmeras vezes. Dizia que vinha por causa de Gina. Mas Draco não pensava que ela teria toda essa bondade.

O tapa que a ruiva lhe dera, fora como um banho de água fria. Ele simplesmente acordou. Parou de falar besteiras e ficou lá, na adega, parado olhando para o nada. Mal escutou Tom falando que teria que se apoiar nele.

Apenas foi para o seu quarto. A noite, antes uma criança, tampouco era mais. Sete horas da manhã e Draco Malfoy ainda estava lá. Olhando para a janela distraidamente, sem nenhuma vontade de comer, sem nenhuma vontade de se mover.

Draco lá, olhando para a janela,como se esperasse que a mesma a explicasse porque agia daquele jeito,não viu que a porta do seu quarto abrira. Escutara um breve pigarro, Draco já imaginara que era e apenas disse:

-Tom, eu já disse que eu não irei descer e se você vir aqui mais uma vez...poxa, você veio ver se eu estava bem de meia em meia hora!E ainda deu a horrível desculpa que a Weasley que o mandou!-falou Draco, ainda olhando para a janela,a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo era enorme.

-Mas quem disse que é uma mentira, Malfoy?-falou a ruiva.

* * *

Estivera preocupada. Tom lhe dissera que Malfoy ainda não dormira. Tudo bem, que depois de ir para o seu quarto, quando Draco teve a recaída eram mais ou menos dez horas da noite, ficou um longo tempo pensando. Tom trouxera as chaves da adega e Gina a guardou na gaveta da penteadeira que tinha no quarto. 

Mesmo quando escutou as doze badaladas, mesmo com o enorme desejo de dormir, Gina não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que o loiro dissera. Não conseguira parar de pensar **no loiro.**

E ainda pensando nele, Gina resolveu que mandaria Tom o ver a cada meia hora. Sim, ela estava descontando tudo em Tom. Estava pedindo uma coisa, que ela mesma teria que fazer, Gina se culpava. A culpa a estava dominando. "Bem cedinho eu vou falar com Draco" pensou a ruiva, mas antes que repousasse pela milésima vez a cabeça no travesseiro percebeu o que falara. O chamara pelo nome "Por céus! Por que eu não o chamo mais de Malfoy? Por que eu preciso chamá-lo de Draco?" essas perguntas ficariam na mente de Gina por um longo tempo.

* * *

-Gin... Weasley? O que faz aqui? Veio bater em mim novamente?-falou Draco, a mesma voz arrastada. 

-Não, Malfoy. Vim apenas porque eu... eu realmente... eu realmente estou...-falava a ruiva, mas por diabos! Por que estava gaguejando daquela forma? Por que mais parecia uma adolescente do que uma adulta?

-Você está...-disse Draco tentando ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Ele estava ansioso. Só de ver a ruiva ali perto dele, tudo bem que estavam numa distância consideravelmente grande enquanto Draco estava lá, sentando no peitoril da janela, Gina estava ali num canto, perto da porta. Mais ou menos um metro. Draco pouco pensou, mas quando viu já estava em pé e estava andando até ela.-Por que você não fala de uma vez?-falou Draco e quando se deu por si, estava mexendo nos longos cabelos de Gina.

-Malfoy... eu estava dizendo...oh, por diabos! O que eu estava dizendo mesmo?-disse Gina, ela estava parecendo um pimentão.A rosto em chamas, as orelhas também.Olhava para a mão de Malfoy. Mas por incrível que pareça ela não gritou no ouvido dele. Pouco esperneou ao sentir a mão fria dele no seu rosto. Mas antes que a outra mão de Draco pousasse no seu rosto, alguém bate na porta. Draco frustrado tira a mão do rosto de Gina e apenas murmura:

-Entre.

-O senhor deve estar com fome, na verdade eu sei o que o senhor precisa.-disse Tom entregando uma bela bandeja cheia de frutas,torradas, pães e um enorme bule de café. Tom finalmente reparou em Gina e disse- Senhorita, você quer tomar o café aqui? Ou prefere no seu quarto?

-Farei companhia ao senhor Malfoy.-sibilou Gina.

-Ótimo, irei pegar uma xícara para a senhorita. Acho que essa bandeja dá para os dois não? Se você acha que não eu irei pegar mais algumas coisas.-falou Tom se oferecendo.

Gina sorriu e disse:

-Acho que não será preciso. O senhor Malfoy poderá dividir comigo. Ou não irá, Malfoy?

-Irei sim.-falou Draco com polidez.

-Ótimo. Então irei pegar a xícara.-disse Tom saindo do quarto. Longe das vistas de Draco e de Gina, o mordomo deu um ligeiro sorriso e foi até a cozinha.

* * *

Quase um mês se passara desde o pequeno "atentado", sim, Gina preferia chamar aquela aproximação, mais do que rápida e letal de um atentado. Um sério atentado aos seus sentimentos. 

Não era só a tentação de querer que Malfoy ficasse perto de si, não era só a ligeira sensação de arrepio quando ele falava o seu nome. Um único, e horrível, sentimento dominava a ruiva nesses momentos. O sentimento de culpa.

Pensava que estava traindo Harry novamente, prometera a si mesma que nunca apaixonaria por ninguém. Prometera que amaria Harry eternamente. Gina agora sentia que aquela promessa fora quebrada.

Para sempre.

* * *

Draco naquele momento estava mais do que confuso! Onde já se viu se aproximar de uma Weasley? Onde já se viu quase encostar os lábios nos dela? 

-Será que ela retribuiria? Será que, se eu a beijasse, ela gostaria? Será que ela não bateria em mim?-sussurrava Draco. Estava no seu quarto, estava distraído, sentado numa cadeira e começou a mexer na escrivaninha. Tom acabara arrumando o quarto, então às vezes sentia falta das poucas roupas que trouxera.

Vasculhando a escrivaninha, ele notou um pedaço de pergaminho, Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que estivera na clínica, lembrou-se dos dois pergaminhos que estavam na sua mala. O primeiro que abriu era uma carta de sua mãe. Da terrível Narcisa Black confessando que amava por demais o seu pai.

Agora, com a curiosidade em chamas resolveu abrir a carta, pode ver uma sofisticada letra.

-Por que diabos meu pai escreveria para mim?-sussurrou Draco novamente. A curiosidade tomava conta dele. Sem pensar desenrolou e começou a ler:

"_Draco,_

_Eu sei que você deve estar pensando. Por que diabos eu escreveria para você? Por que diabos eu não lacrara essa carta magicamente, como sempre fiz enquanto você estava em Hogwarts?_

_Porque eu não tenho mais tempo, meu filho, essa é a causa. Seu pai traiu o nosso Lord, seu pai traiu de uma maneira que a única forma de ressarcir é a morte._

_Quando você achar essa carta provavelmente será tarde demais. Provavelmente já me acharam. Você não pode acreditar meu filho, mas estando aqui, na Casa dos Gritos, escrevendo essa carta, eu só consigo pensar na maior besteira que eu fiz. Na maior besteira que te meti, e meti a sua mãe. _

_Você deve estar se ardendo de curiosidade para saber o por quê do nosso Lord estar tão furioso comigo não é?_

_Eu lhe digo. Eu tinha uma única missão, a missão de matar toda a família Weasley.Um de nossos espiões soube que no dia 31 de julho seria o aniversário do Potter, e o melhor seria na casa dos Weasley._

_Não pude perder essa brilhante oportunidade, a maioria dos comensais foi até a imunda casa dos amantes de trouxas, tudo estava aparentemente calmo, mas podíamos perceber que na casa tinha um clima de felicidade,além do climade esperança que essa guerra logo acabasse._

_Aquele pelo que pude perceber era o 18º aniversário de Potter, ótima oportunidade de matá-lo também não é? Mas não, o Lord queria matá-lo pessoalmente. Queria ver o Potter sofrer. Queria ver o Potter morto nas suas mãos._

_Invadimos a casa. Todos olhavam estupefatos para mim. Não pensei nem duas vezes, eu deiuma ordem, a única ordem que eu nunca deveria ter dado. Deveria estar calado, quando eu disse: Mate todos! Menos o Potter._

_Os duelos começaram. Eu resolvi começar pelo patriarca, comecei a duelar com Arthur Weasley, o amante de trouxas, o pobretão. Ele não ousava muito, não usou a maldição Cruciatus em mim, apenas tentava em vão me estuporar. Quando eu finalmente consegui desarmá-lo, apenas disse o Avada Kedrava. Arthur Weasley jazia ali, morto, o mesmo olhar assustado. O mesmo olhar que provavelmente eu terei quando me acharem._

_Escutei um grito, percebi que muitos pararam, vendo que continuavam atônitos, dei a minha segunda ordem: o que estão esperando! Vocês não conseguiram matar ninguém até agora! Quero a família Weasley fazendo companhia para o patriarca!Além de fazer companhia a Percy Weasley._

_Nesse momento eu escutei um único berro, mas parecia um urro, um urro de frustração. Era a caçula dos Weasley. Os olhos em chamas, os olhos inconformados, não permitindo nenhuma lágrima. Comecei a insultá-la, comecei a dizer que ela não conseguiria lutar comigo._

_Nesse momento não sei como, tudo parou. Todas as lutas ficaram congeladas no tempo. Eu olhava para tudo aquilo super assustado. A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que a Weasley tinha feito isso. Mas não, não era possível, afinal ela também estava congelada no tempo._

_Foi aí que eu a vi, eu vi, por Merlin, Lílian Potter, os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os mesmos olhos do cicatriz. Os olhos que eu pensei ter amado desde os primeiros momentos que a vi._

_-Lily...-eu sussurrei, eu disse tentando pegar na mão dela. Tentava de algum modo segurar a mão dela. Tentava de algum modo a abraçá-la além de pedi-la que falasse para mim que eu não estava enrascado._

_-Vejo que você lembra de mim, Lúcio.-falou Lily, por Merlin, era ela, Draco! Era a mesma voz doce que fazia eu sonhar todas as noites. –E vejo agora o que você se transformou.-falou Lily e eu senti, eu senti o sofrimento, a tristeza que ela estava sentindo.- Lúcio, eu peço, pela ordem divina que não mate mais ninguém, que não deixe que matem mais ninguém dessa família. Peço por Deus que você não mate a senhorita Weasley, afinal ela será muito importante para o seu filho.Importante até demais._

_-Lily, eu... eu não, eu tenho que matá-la! Essa é a minha missão! Eu vivo por causa disso!-eu dizia e pela primeira vez eu estava chorando. Chorando de puro desespero, de pura emoção. –Eu não posso fazer isso, Lily. Vão me matar._

_-Se te matarem pelo menos, você sabe que o seu filho estará salvo, Lúcio. Você saberá que ele estará salvo. Eu não posso mais conversar com você. Cumpra o que eu disse. Fuja daqui. Está nas suas mãos. Vou esperar dez segundos.-disse Lily._

_Eu estava numa encruzilhada. Ou eu matava a caçula dos Weasley, e provavelmente seria preso ou eu fugia dali e seria morto pelo Lord, mas não sei o por quê fiquei tentado com a segunda opção. Fiquei tentado em fugir para sempre. Fiquei tentado em não matar mais ninguém._

_Decidi, não mataria os Weasley's. Desapareceria daquele lugar. Falei a minha decisão para Lily, ela concordou com um simples sorriso. Ah, eu nunca esquecerei aquele sorriso, Draco!_

_Eu fugi e cá estou, não tenho mais tempo. Escutei passos no andar de baixo. Não agüento mais fugir._

_Termino essa carta._

_Ass: Lúcio Malfoy"_

Draco olhava para aquela carta estupefato. Não acreditava que os seus pais tinham escrito. Na primeira Narcisa dizia que o amava e amava seu pai, na segunda, seu pai diz que era apaixonado por Lílian Potter, dizia também que Lílian Potter aparecera para ele e que o impedira de matar a Weasley.A mesma Weasley que ele quase beijara a quase um mês atrás.

Por Merlin! O que faria agora?

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Oiee!!! Jesus que cap foi esse? Não sei se vocês gostaram, mas eu adorei escrever a carta do Lúcio, ficou meio triste (ok, eu tava escutando Evanescence, e principalmente Hello e My last breath enquanto escrevi a carta). Me digam o que acharam da carta ok?

Outra parte, que provavelmente vão querer a minha cabeça é o "atentado" como diz a nossa querida ruiva. Eu não sei se vocês gostaram da cena, mas eu achei tão fofinho, fiquei imaginando o Draco mexendo no cabelo da Gina e depois...

Ai chega que essa N/A ta ficando enorme!!!

Agora vou agradecer, agradeço e respondo as reviews de:

**Dark-Bride:** muito obrigada pelos elogios!!!E to aqui esperando você aparecer com uma review enorme dizendo: mas que maldade! Este Tom é um mala! Não percebeu que eles estavam juntos? Mas, espero de verdade que você goste do cap e que continue acompanhando a fic! Bjs.

**Lily Dragon:** Lú! Como está menina? Que bom que tenha gostado da song S/B Que bom que tenha achado o cap anterior interessante! E te garanto, esses dois vão aprontar muito! Bjs e review!

**Kirina-Li**:Kirina!!! Que bom, que mesmo você não gostando desse gênero, você fez um esforço e começou a ler! Tudo bem, eu também não esqueci de você, hehehe. Espero que continue gostando! Bjs.

**M ki**: Não sei por que mais nunca sai o seu nick, então coloquei separado para ver se dá certo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs e review.

**Vivian Malfoy**: Que bom que tenha amado! Bjs e review!

**Engely-Dark:** Que pena que você não consegue comentar sempre! To atualizando! A action ta surgindo aos poucos... Bjs e review!

**Dynha Black:** Dynha!!! Esses dois juntos, ai como demora isso né? Mas juro que será em breve! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs.

**Alline:** Tadinho do Draco, ele pode ser burro, incompreensível, mas nunca é chato, rs. Deixando isso de lado! Eu adoro as suas reviews! E adoro quando você diz que ta adorando, hehehe. To tentando escrever cada vez mais rápido, mas como às vezes a imaginação anda para baixo de zero.. espero a sua review!

**HinaLyka:** Lógico que eles vão se aproximar!Obrigada por adorar a minha fic! Bjs e quero o seu comentário!

**Anna Lennox:** Oi Anna!!! Que bom que tenha achado o cap realista! A musica é bem romântica não é? Verdade, o Scott Weiland ta precisando de um tratamento urgente! Os caras da banda tiveram que cancelar os shows por causa dele.

**Agradeço **novamente a Anna e também a Dé que ficaram me aturando no msn, só dava eu passando trechos dos caps para vocês aprovarem né! Adoro muito vocês!

Vou parando por aqui, porque isso ta enorme!

Bjs

Anaisa (Nana)

PS.: Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas nesse cap tem uma pista porque o Zabini quer tanto que a Gina cuide do Draco! Não percebeu? Leia novamente XD.


	15. Véspera de Natal e Beijo

**Cap 14:Véspera de natal e beijo**

-Malfoy, como foi a sua infância?-perguntava Gina o tratamento recomeçara, não se encontravam no jardim, estavam na sala da lareira, a estação mais gelada do ano estava começando. Podia-se ver pequenos flocos de gelos caindo e se concentrando nas bordas da janela.

Draco sentado ao lado de Gina, começou a dizer calmamente, como se medisse as palavras:

-A minha infância foi normal, na verdade, foi normal para mim, Weasley.-tudo fora em vão, continuavam se chamando por Malfoy e Weasley, como se ambos fossem dois desconhecidos.

-Defina esse normal. Malfoy.-disse Gina, a curiosidade, ela sempre quis entender por que aquele garoto gostava tanto de atormentar Harry, Rony e Mione, quando começou a namorar Harry ele também a atentava, entendia que ambos eram de casas rivais, que ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy. Mas por que tanta implicância?!

-Normal para mim, é não mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza, Malfoy's não amam, Malfoy's tampouco choram. -disse Draco, agora não estava medindo palavras e, contando com os dedos, continuou a recitar as regras da família Malfoy. -Malfoy's sempre são arrogantes. Sempre se esforçam, Malfoy's tem ambição, tem coragem, mas no perigo, é cada um por si. Ah, lógico, duas regras importantes, que eu nunca poderei esquecer: Malfoy's de maneira nenhuma podem se envolver com sangue ruins, com mestiços e com os Weasley's. Todo Malfoy se envolverá com as artes das trevas. -terminou Draco com uma falsa calma e disse depois de um longo tempo de silêncio. - Eu segui todas essas regras. Como disse Weasley - disse Malfoy olhando atentamente para Gina- a minha infância, para mim, foi normal.

-A sua infância... Discutiremos depois sobre isso. Já está na hora do almoço. Vamos, Malfoy - disse Gina, levantando e indo até a sala de jantar.

* * *

-Malfoy!-disse Gina, Malfoy estava na biblioteca lendo qualquer livro, mas como estava com sono resolveu subir até seu quarto, Gina estava na sala lendo uma revista que mandara Tom comprar.

-Fale, Weasley.

-Bom, não sei se você comemora o natal, mas como hoje, é dia 24 faremos uma pequena ceia.

-Quem fará?-perguntou Draco, com um sobrancelha levantada.

-Bom, eu falei com Tom, ele aceitou. E, como, agora são duas horas da tarde, e nós precisamos deixar a casa com espírito natalino... você bem que poderia me ajudar né?-falou Gina, bem mais animada.

-Weasley, por diabos, você não vai querer enfeitar a casa agora.-falou Draco descrente.

-Por que não? Eu não vou enfeitar a casa toda! Só quero uma ajuda para montar uma árvore aqui na sala. Vamos, Malfoy! Será que você é tão inútil? Vai, você vai me ajudar!-falou Gina, já estava na escada, segurou a mão de Draco e começou a puxá-lo escada a baixo. Draco não se manifestou, apenas olhava as duas mãos entrelaçadas, mas não teve muito tempo para observar, Gina já largava a sua mão e começou a dizer:

-Ok, você pode muito bem abrir aquela caixa para mim. Depois você monta a árvore e por ultimo me ajuda a colocar os enfeites.

-Olha, por que você não abre a caixa, depois eu posso até pensar em te ajudar a montar e por fim, você pede para o Tom e para aquelas duas mulheres que trabalham aqui para te ajudar com os enfeites?-falou Draco, por fim, revirando os olhos.

Gina escutou aquilo e disse:

-Eu não a abro a caixa, Malfoy, porque eu não quero quebrar a minha unha. -ao ver Draco revirando os olhos, Gina disse:- olhe o tamanho delas, Malfoy! Elas estão compridas demais. Segundo, a árvore é enorme! Tem dois metros de altura, e eu nunca que conseguiria carregá-la. E por último, há muitos enfeites, eu chamarei Tom, para te ajudar, enquanto isso, você pode muito bem começar o serviço. -disse Gina, se encaminhando até a cozinha, na porta parou e disse:- Quando eu chegar à sala com Tom já espero que você tenha conseguido tirar a árvore. –disse e adentrou na cozinha.

Draco resmungou e começou a abrir a enorme caixa.

Teria muito trabalho.

* * *

Seis horas da tarde, já se podia ver na mansão Zabini uma enorme árvore, toda decorada com bolas, pequenos sinos de cristais, e na ponta da árvore uma estrela de ouro.

Draco estava exausto, montara a árvore, com uma pequena ajuda de Tom, fora ele que colocara a estrela na ponta e, tivera que escutar Gina, falando há todos os instantes queuma bola vermelha nunca poderia ficar perto deuma bola prateada.

Finalmente subiu, deitou na cama, mas antes que dormisse, Draco escutou alguém batendo na porta.

Atendeu, era Gina Weasley. Estava com a mesma roupa de antes e disse:

-Esqueci de te avisar. Nove horas da noite, na sala de estar.

-Weasley... Por que?-foi a única coisa que Draco disse.

-Ora, nós teremos a nossa ceia, Malfoy. É apenas esse recado, esteja lá, às nove horas da noite.-falou Gina.

-E... se eu não estiver?-disse Draco, Gina revirou os olhos e depois sorriu e disse:

-Então, você será morto por mim. -falou Gina, fechando a porta.

Draco apenas deitou em sua cama e logo em seguida adormeceu.

* * *

Nove horas da noite, Draco desceu, estava impecável, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, simples, por cima ainda colocara um sobretudo também preto.

Gina se atrasou dez minutos, mas ao vê-la, Draco suspirou, a ruiva estava linda, usava um vestido verde esmeralda, que deixara suas costas nuas, mas Draco não vira esse detalhe, porque a ruiva também estava com um casaco preto por cima. Mas o encantava Draco eram os cabelos de Gina, estavam soltos, mas agora, invés de estarem escorridos, eles estavam cacheados.

-Você está atrasada.-disse Draco.

-Eu sei. Me desculpe.-disse Gina e a mesma continuou.-Pode retirar o casaco. Eu vou fazer um feitiço para aquecer a casa. -disse Gina, pegando discretamente a varinha, murmurouo feitiço e a casa logo se aqueceu.

Gina retirou o casaco e ficou de costas para Draco, o mesmo ficou estático, ao ver as costas de Gina nuas, ele apenas conseguia pensar em abraçá-la de costas, afagar aqueles cabelos, mergulhar novamente naqueles olhos castanhos e por fim, beijá-la.

A ruiva virou-se para ele. Ambos começaram a se olhar, novamente aquela mesma sensação, a mesma sensação que ambos tiveram há mais de um mês atrás.

Draco caminhou calmamente até a ruiva. Quando estavam numa distância, que diria Gina, já era perigosa, a mão de Draco novamente começou a brincar com os cabelos da ruiva.

Nesse momento, Gina já não agüentando mais, enlaçou Draco pela pescoço, os rostos próximos, a respiração cada vez mais rápida...

Gina fechou os olhos, aquele era o momento, a mão do loiro não estava mais nos cabelos de Gina, agora ambas as mãos dele seguravam a ruiva pela cintura.

Draco começou a aproximar lentamente, queria que aquele beijo fosse único, especial.

E a beijou. O beijo, ah, aquele beijo! Não esqueceria nunca. Os lábios selados, as línguas se enroscando, a mão de Draco "passeando" pelo corpo da ruiva. Gina desarrumando levemente o cabelo loiro...

Quando ambos estavam quase sem fôlego, se separaram, Gina ainda o observando disse:

-Feliz Natal, Malfoy.

**CONTINUA **

N/A: Eu não falei que ia ter um beijo?Ok, não foi o melhor cap que eu escrevi, eu achei meio paradão, mas, eu amei a parte do beijo, gente!

Éo meu presente de natal, ok?

Espero as reviews!

Agradecendo...

**Giovanna:** Obrigada novamente pelos elogios! E, agora eu to postando uma vez por semana... Bjs.

**Pequena Kah:** É, foi pura sacanagem, mas acho que o beijo desse cap compensou né? Espero a sua opinião! Bjs.

**Dark-Bride:** Já postei! E a Gina já ta ajudando o Malfoy, sim! Bjs.

**Mrs. Malfoy:** eu to bem! Obrigada pela review! Agradeço mais ainda se você ler o cap e comentar! Bjs.

**HinaLyka:** well, eu não posso falar muito sobre o que você escreveu... mas quem sabe se você não adivinhou? E, quem disse que não foi interceptada pelos comensais a carta do tio Lúcio? Sim, tem muitas perguntas, que logo, logo serão esclarecidas! Ah, quem não queria que o Draco atentasse??? Bjs e review!

**Ronnie Granger Weezhy:** obrigada pela review! Assim que puder eu leio a sua fic, sim!Bjs.

**Raissa Rechter:** obrigada pela review! Agradeço muito!Espero que você esteja melhor também... well, eu coloquei a Lily pelo simples fato de não ter nenhuma outra pessoa que eu me lembrasse de colocar, mas não foi uma simples paixonite, ele gostou muito dela, tanto que, como dizia a Narcisa, ele nunca me amou, apenas me desejou. É isso, bjs!

**Miaka:** well, pode ser, as suas suposições... ih, lembrei, não posso falar se estão certas ou erradas (esperando as pedras virem na minha cabeça).Agradeço a review!Bjs.

**Anna Lennox:** Ai, brigada Annah por ter me aturado no msn! Bom, a carta, oi realmente algo impensado, mas como estava relendo a fic, acabei me lembrando do segundo pergaminho, e resolvi publicar essa carta. Quem sabe o que o Zabini quer? Acho que só eu mesmo, rs. Bjs

É soh isso! Cheguei as 100 reviews, gente! Nunca pensei que eu conseguiria tamanha façanha! Então continuem mandando bastante! Eu vou ficar muito mais feliz do que eu já sou!

**Bjs**

Anaisa


	16. Passando cada vez mais rápido

**Cap 15: Passando cada vez mais rápido...**

Ainda não entendera o porquê do beijo, ainda não sabia por que tivera, e ainda tem, a ânsia de beijá-la. Ainda não entendera por que sempre que a via sentia aquela sensação estranha.

Esse era Draco Malfoy, desde o dia 24, ele queria estar perto de Gina. Queria sentir aquela mesma sensação.

O tratamento ia às mil maravilhas. Se antes Draco media as palavras, agora ele estava cada vez mais tentando respondê-las, agora ele estava com uma ânsia enorme de se curar.

Draco estava lá, na mesma sala da lareira, ambos sentados no sofá, Gina estava um pouco mais quieta, o loiro com mil perguntas na cabeça levou um baita de um susto ao ver sentir a mão de Gina no seu ombro.

-Você estava tão distraído, que nem percebeu que eu o chamei tantas vezes... o que estava pensando Draco?

-No beijo...-disse Draco, ele estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que ainda continuava falando- No nosso primeiro beijo, Gina.

-Foi o nosso primeiro e último e saiba Draco, não poderemos nos aproximar mais. –falou Gina, ela pouco olhava para ele. Se a sua mão estava no ombro do loiro, agora não estava mais.

-Por que? Qual é o problema, Weasley, se a gente se envolvesse?-perguntou Draco, ele estava ansioso, duas semanas atrás eles se beijaram. Agora apenas, que falariam sobre o beijo.

Depois de terem se beijado na sala, Gina apenas murmurou um feliz natal e subiu para o seu quarto. Ela não desceu mais, Draco ficou lá, aproveitou para comer algo.Depois só trocaram poucas palavras. E, agora que começaram o tratamento Gina parecia a mesma pessoa de antes do beijo, se dirigia às vezes formalmente, chamando-o de Malfoy, em outras o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

-Não seria ético, afinal você é meu paciente, eu sou responsável por você. Além de sermos...

-Malfoy e Weasley.-disse Draco rolando os olhos.- Sabe, Gina, eu pouco me importo agora! Afinal, meu pai e minha mãe estão mortos, a família Malfoy só tem uma única pessoa: eu!

-Você diz que não se importa, mas ao ver meus irmãos...-falou Gina, percebia que a cada segundo que se passava Draco chegava cada vez mais perto, estavam agora muito próximos, tão próximos que Draco novamente começou a brincar com os cabelos ruivos novamente, Gina apenas suspirou e voltou a falar – Você não sabe como foi a reação dos meus irmãos, Malfoy.-tentava dizer Gina, sentia a mão de Draco no seu rosto, mas não queria olhar a mão dele, pois depois que olhasse a mão do loiro, olharia nos seus olhos, ficaria encantada novamente e se beijariam...

-Por que você não quer olhar para mim, Gina? Você tem medo que eu faça isso novamente?-falou Draco, beijando-a sem a mesma ter tempo de impedi-lo.

Na primeira vez que se beijaram, foi um beijo calmo, gentil, agora o beijo era selvagem, encantador, um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois de alguns segundos com os olhos abertos, Gina os fechou e finalmente correspondeu ao beijo.

* * *

Ambos agora estavam no quarto de Draco, não se sabe como, conseguiram subir as escadas, Draco abriu a porta, ainda abraçados, Draco novamente a beijou e antes que Gina visse ambos já estavam deitados, o loiro por cima dela.

-Você não sabe o quanto que eu te quero e preciso de você. -falava Draco, Gina apenas correspondia aos seus beijos e às vezes suspirava, mas quando Draco fez menção de tirar a blusa que a ruiva usava. Gina no minuto seguinte parou de corresponder aos beijos, sentou na cama, olhou para o loiro e apenas disse:

-Eu não posso, eu não posso fazer isso. –disse saindo do quarto.

Draco só pode ir até o banheiro abrir o chuveiro e, mesmo no frio, entrou com roupa e tudo, sentindo a água gelada, quase congelante correr pelo seu corpo, só conseguia penar:

"Por diabos, o que foi aquilo?"

* * *

Gina ainda não entendia, não entendia por que, ao simples toque de Draco, ela se arrepiava toda, não entendia por que toda vez que ele mexia nos seus cabelos, tocava no seu braço ou na sua mão, sentia uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo...

E agora andando pelo jardim, sentindo muito frio, ela começou a entender...

Ela estava daquele jeito, porque ela gostava dele.

Gina pensou que ao chegar nessa conclusão ela se sentiria aliviada, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi desespero, afinal como ela poderia se apaixonar por Draco?

"Ai, MEU Deus, isso é pior do que eu pensava! Já o estou chamando pelo primeiro nome".

Ainda andando, morrendo de medo de cair na neve, Gina ainda se pensava:

"Como poderia amar Draco? O quê? Eu disse amar? Mas como poderia amá-lo? Ela não poderia de maneira nenhuma! Ela era uma Weasley, ela era aquela Weasley e namorou por um bom tempo com Harry. O que? Harry, ai meu deus, eu prometi que não me envolveria com mais ninguém... e agora? O que eu faço?"

Cansada dessas perguntas, resolveu entrar na casa, hoje não morreria congelada.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Olá a todos!

Eu sei que vocês não esperassem que eu atualizasse tão depressa!

Mas o meu pc vai passar para uma reforma (tadinho dele gente!), ou seja, provavelmente ficarei uns tempinhos sem aparecer, então to escrevendo que nem uma doida, para ver se, até o final desse mês a fic já esteja terminada, então provavelmente, muito provavelmente na verdade, vocês terão que me agüentar por pelo menos duas vezes por semana (as atualizações serão sempre na quarta e no sábado, estourando domingo).

Se vocês perceberam, a fic ta correndo num ritmo absurdo!!!!

E pior do que isso, foi as cenas descritas né? A Gina foi má com o Draco né gente? Mas tudo bem, pelo menos agora ta tendo mais action!!!

Vamos agradecer à:

**Antonio Costa Lupin:** Aii, brigada pelo comentário!!!! Bjs...

**Pequena Kah: **Nesse cap teve pegação, hehe, pode ter certeza que não vai ser como nesse cap, onde tudo meio que foi rompido, hehe. Bjs e review!

**Miaka:** aaiii, brigada pela review! É verdade, ficou bem fofo mesmo XD. Bjs

**Anna Lennox:** Oi Annah!!!Ai que bom que você gostou da cena do beijo!!!! Espero review!

Nem preciso dizer para vocês que eu quero que vocês cliquem naquele botãozinho roxo XD

Bjs

Anaisa

PS.: Eu to escrevendo que nem uma doida!!! Espero ser recompensada!!! Postei de novo porque o capitulo tinha algumas coisas erradas


	17. Ultimato, discussões e conspiração

**Cap 16:Ultimato, discussões e conspiração**

Gina ao entrar na enorme casa, só poder ver Tom aflito, antes de lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o mordomo se pôs a falar:

-Senhorita! Estive a sua procura! O senhor Zabini está no telefone!E deseja muito falar com a senhorita.

-Onde eu posso atender, Tom?-falou Gina, o mordomo estava muito nervoso, Gina franziu ligeiramente a testa, achava estranho. Tom com certeza era um trouxa, então por que Zabini o tinha como empregado?

-Bom, vá a biblioteca, lá tem um telefone.-falou Tom, literalmente expulsando a ruiva da sala.

Gina andou até a biblioteca, já estivera ali antes, achou o telefone e disse:

-Zabini, o que quer comigo?

-Ainda bem que Tom a encontrou. Você tem que voltar com Draco até o dia 02 de fevereiro!-falou Zabini.

-O que? Calma... Zabini, respire, eu não vou voltar com Draco no dia 02! Ele precisa de mais tempo!

-Weasley, vocês ficarão na mansão por mais um mês. Ora, já se passaram três meses e Draco não se recuperou, Weasley? Que diabos de tratamento é esse?-falou Zabini se estressando, calmamente Gina contou até mil e disse:

-Zabini, isso não estava no contrato. -disse Gina, não sabia por que, mas por pura intuição não gostara de saber sobre isso.

-Mas vocês terão de voltar, Weasley. Malfoy, será julgado no dia 30 de fevereiro.-disse Zabini tentando achar uma desculpa, mas Gina não per

-Por que ele será julgado? Ora, se foi por causa da overdose, você mesmo disse, para mim que o caso foi arquivado. Ainda não acho que teríamos que ficar por mais um mês. -disse Gina.

-Ele será julgado, por ser o principal suspeito de ter matado minha noiva. –disse Zabini, mas Gina não acreditou muito, mas como não estava com vontade de contestar apenas disse:

-Certo, Zabini, falarei para Draco que teremos que voltar no dia 02.

-Ele já sabe, Weasley.-disse Zabini e se despediu. Deixando uma Weasley confusa e realmente irritada.

* * *

-Por que você não me disse que teríamos que voltar já em fevereiro?-disse Gina, entrando de supetão no quarto de Draco.

-Porque você não me perguntou, Weasley. E se você me der licença, sabe, pode não parecer mais eu estou muito ocupado. –falou Draco friamente, Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Lógico, lógico que você está fazendo uma coisa muito importante, Malfoy. Você está olhando para o teto, para ver se alguma mosca aparece não é?-disse Gina com sarcasmo, a voz já estava um pouquinho mais alta que o normal.

-Weasley... sabe, por incrível que pareça, eu não estou com paciência e nem com vontade de brigar com você. Então é melhor você sair, ir para o seu quarto, chutar a parede e se acalmar.

-Você acha que eu sou uma doida, Draco Malfoy? Você acha que, por você fazer isso quando está bravo, eu faria isso também? Ora, tenha santa paciência, Malfoy.

-Weasley, o que você quer que eu faça? Você quer que eu me desculpe por ter falado isso?-ao ver Gina afirmar, ele revirou os olhos e disse. - Nem que me matassem eu falaria isso! Afinal, foi você que entrou no meu quarto, você que começou a falar que nem uma doida. Weasley, uma outra sugestão para você: vá comer chocolate, você realmente deve estar precisando. -disse Draco, estava segurando um livro, assim que viu que Gina estava estupefata demais para dizer, ele começou a ler, mas antes que virasse a página, a ruiva pegou o livro e disse:

-Você é realmente um estúpido.-disse saindo com o livro na mão.

* * *

Os dias começaram a passar cada vez mais rápido, o tratamento ia às mil maravilhas, mesmo depois da pequena discussão onde Gina saíra muito irritada, ela resolveu ignorar que brigaram, que acontecera aqueles beijos entre os dois, para a alegria de Draco, mas agora ela voltara aos Malfoy's, para a tristeza do loiro mesmo ele não sabendo o por quê.

Ela não sabia por que ficara tão chocada com a idéia de ter que voltar em tão breve. Tudo bem, que a saudade que sentia dos seus familiares era enorme, mas sabia que assim que chegasse, os seus irmãos fariam um pequeno interrogatório sobre a viagem.

Tudo bem, que toda vez que arranjava um namorado novo, os seus irmãos e seu pai faziam um pequeno interrogatório. Gui sempre tentava de algum modo por panos quentes na situação, assim como Molly. Já Rony era o mais protetor, mais ciumento.

-Weasley... Weasley...-disse Draco, ele cutucava a ruiva e revirava os olhos. Depois de chamá-la umas cinco vezes ela o fitou e perguntou:

-O que você quer, Malfoy?

-No que você estava pensando?-ao ver Gina olhando para ele como se ele fosse um mamute pré-histórico ele tentou consertar e disse.-Ué, você perguntou o que eu queria e eu quero saber no que você estava pensando.

-Na minha família. Na alegria que eles sentiram ao me verem...e no interrogatório que eles farão.

-Que interrogatório?-perguntou Draco, mas antes que Gina respondesse, Draco entendeu o que ela disse e continuou -Não acredito que você falou sobre essa viagem!

-Ora, Malfoy. Você acha que eu ia falar para a minha mãe e para todos os meus irmãos: sabe, eu vou sumir por um tempo indeterminado, então não se preocupem! Ah, Malfoy, qual é? Se eu dissesse isso eles não me deixariam sair da Toca...

-Eu não acredito que você disse para eles... mas pera, você só disse que viria para a França, você não disse que..-disse Draco, a face se iluminando, mas ao ver que a ruiva negara com a cabeça e dissera baixinho um sem chance, ele novamente ficou arrasado e disse- Não acredito que você disse **o motivo **que viria para aqui...

-Qual seria o motivo? Que você é um drogado, é protegido por um comensal da morte, mas hey, você também é um comensal.

-Eu **era** um comensal.-disse Draco pondo em evidência o verbo no passado.-Zabini também** era **um comensal. Assim como Pansy. Nós não **somos** comensais, Weasley. Voldemort não existe mais.-disse Draco, com rancor na voz.

-Por que você sente esse ódio todo pelo seu Lord, Draco?-perguntou Gina.

-Porque ele matou o meu pai.-falou Draco, queria encerrar logo aquele assunto.- Bom, Weasley, é só por hoje? Porque eu tenho que fazer outras coisas.

-Pode ser, Malfoy. Paramos por aqui.-disse Gina bem mais pensativa que o normal.

* * *

Aquele seria o último dia que ficariam naquela casa. Gina já estava arrumando as suas malas. Voltariam de avião, mas para irem até a cidade da Luz eles pegariam um ônibus em Toulouse. Dessa vez seria diferente, não poderiam pegar uma chave de portal.

Nesse último dia que ficariam na mansão. Tom resolvera fazer um jantar especial. Gina se arrumou e ao chegar na sala de jantar só encontrou uma pequena mesa... com dois lugares.

-O que diabos...-perguntou-se Gina em voz alta, mas antes que Gina terminasse, Malfoy apareceu e fez questão de dizer:

-É isso? Weasley, você pediu esse jantar?

-Deixa de ser estúpido Malfoy! Eu não pedi coisa nenhuma! Tom apenas me disse que fariam um jantar especial para a gente! Um jantar de despedida.

-Ele me disse a mesma coisa.-disse Draco confuso e com um outro sentimento esquisito no peito.

-Isso é uma conspiração, Malfoy! Uma big de uma conspiração!-disse Gina irritada.

-Não sei por que você ta irritada, Weasley. Afinal, não é tão ruim jantar comigo, é?-disse Draco, mas se arrependeu de ter dito isso ao ver a cara da ruiva.

-Ah, Malfoy tenha santa paciência! Você é um prepotente mesmo! Mas eu vou me sentar, eu estou com fome.

-Ótimo, eu também me sento. Hoje você terá que me suportar, Weasley.

-Não me diga, Malfoy. Mas eu realmente estou com fome. Bom, acho melhor a gente pegar um pouco de comida.-falou Gina, notando o pequeno carrinho que tinha em um canto da sala.

E assim se prosseguiu o jantar. Respostas ácidas circulavam pelo lugar. Gina nunca cedia, Draco se divertia cada vez mais com a situação, Draco revirava os olhos quando a ruiva dizia alguma resposta atravessada a ele, mas nunca perdia a chance de revidar.

Assim que o jantar terminou, Gina quis subir, mas a mão de Draco a segurou. Draco se xingou mentalmente por causa disso, mas acabou dizendo:

-Não vai. Fica mais um pouco.-falou Draco a voz rouca.

-Tudo bem, mas só mais um pouco.-disse Gina, mergulhando novamente naqueles olhos acinzentados.

-Vem, vamos nos sentar.-disse Draco indo até a sala de estar e sentando no sofá da sala. Gina sentou-se do seu lado, ambos se encararam, ficaram se olhando. Draco se aproximou mais, Gina não agüentando esperar o beijou.

Aquele mesmo beijo de tempos atrás. Aquela mesma sensação, Gina acabou se deitando no sofá. Draco a beijava, ansiava aqueles beijos, aqueles abraços.

Draco disse para ruiva que seria melhor se subissem, ela concordou e quando chegaram no quarto do loiro, os beijos começaram novamente, Gina entre os beijos só pode dizer:

-Eu sei que isso é errado... mas eu preciso tanto disso.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:** Decidi não colocar uma cena explicita de sexo. Não sei por que, mas não achei que seria necessário dizer o que aconteceu depois né?

Agradecendo as reviews...

Agradeço e peço desculpa a mancada que eu dei, eu esqueci de mencionar as reviews da:

**Lily Dragon:** agradeço os elogios! Espero mais reviews.

**Dynha Black:** bom o por quê do Zabini querer que a Gina cuide do Draco já está prestes a ser revelado. Lucio era apaixonado perdidamente pela Lily, mas era a maior paixão platônica...

Agora as reviews desses caps:

**Anna Lennox:** obrigada Annah pela review. Dessa vez a Gina entregou os pontos... Beijos e review

**Pequena Kah:** é, é uma parte ótima de se escrever, eu me divirto escrevendo as brigas deles... Bjs.

**Mki:**senti falta das suas reviews! Bjs

**Vivian Malfoy:** bom aqui está o cap! Espero que tenha gostado...

**Miaka:** eu sei que ela não foi má... ela estava super confusa, ela apenas foi má com o Draco... Beijos e review!

**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black:**só posso agradecer mais uma vez, rs!Espero mais reviews!

**Dynha Black:** não esquenta, fofa. Eu entendo que você esteja enrolada... Beijos e review!

**Alline:** bom não demorei nada para atualizar! Beijos e review!

Bom é só isso por hoje.

Eu espero as reviews!

Beijos

Anaisa

PS.: Próximo cap provavelmente na terça e esse capítulo foi postado novamente por causa dos meus horríveis erros de português.


	18. De volta a Inglaterra parte I

**Capítulo 17: De volta a Inglaterra (parteI)**

-Malfoy, se nós perdemos o vôo a culpa é totalmente sua. -gritava Gina correndo pelo aeroporto.

-A culpa não é minha Weasley. Você que atrasou o ônibus!-dizia Draco também correndo.

-Oras, até parece que eu atrasei ônibus... é ali! Vamos, Malfoy, mexa essas duas pernas.-faliu Gina, chegou ao balcão e disse para a mulher que estava do outro lado- Bom, somos do vôo 365 que saí a dez e meia da manhã.

-Ora, vocês não souberam? O avião só chegará daqui uma hora. Mas vocês já podem escolher os lugares.-disse a mulher com uma falsa amabilidade.

-Certo, nós escolheremos. –disse Gina suspirando pesadamente.

* * *

Ambos agora estavam sentados na desconfortável cadeira, não diziam nada, mas podia-se perceber claramente que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

**Estavam pensando na noite passada.**

Ah, aquela noite, fora uma das melhores, nenhum gesto bruto acontecera, nenhuma resposta acida. Apenas ficaram deitados, não se olhavam, a ruiva olhava para janela, perdida em pensamentos assim como Draco estava pensando no que acontecera.

Por que um Malfoy e uma Weasley estavam juntos? Draco sabia que Gina a salvaria, mas nunca pensaria que ela o salvaria dessa maneira.

"Não, não pode ser, não posso estar gostando dela. Ela é tão... tão..." pensava Draco, dessa vez olhava para Gina que estava deitada do seu lado "Ela é tão linda..."

Não poderia pensar numa coisa dessa! Aquela era a Weasley, que amava o Cicatriz. Mas por um outro lado, aquela era a Weasley que estava na cama com ele, aquela era a mulher que amava...

"Não! Malfoy's nunca amam! Malfoy's não amam" pensava Draco com medo, não poderia se envolver com ela. Afinal, o que um Malfoy tem a ver com uma Weasley?

"Weasley's são amantes de trouxas! Lógico, eles são amantes de trouxas! Eu não poderia me envolver com ela! Ela..."

E nesse desespero, nessas dúvidas que ainda o atormentavam, Draco Malfoy adormeceu.

* * *

Gina não parava de pensar no que fizera.

Se entregara a Malfoy, se entregara com nenhum medo de errar, se entregara de corpo e alma a ele.

E diferente de Harry ele não falara nada, não tivera nenhum gesto doce ou gentil.

Ela se sentia usada. Se sentia aquelas mulheres trouxas que entregam o próprio corpo a um homem.

E essa sensação não fazia nada bem a Gina. Fora que não cumprira a promessa. Não cumprira aquilo que prometera quando Harry morrera.

Ela era uma fraca. Uma pessoa que por impulso, acaba na cama com um homem.

Mas ele não era um homem comum. Para piorar ele era um Malfoy. Um Malfoy que não sabe o que significa amar.

Gina com raiva de si mesma, se vestiu e saiu do quarto de Draco.

Nunca mais se envolveria com ele.

* * *

Entraram no avião, a ruiva queria porque queria sentar na janela, mas Draco também queria. A ruiva deu-lhe uma resposta atravessada e sentou-se. Draco ainda resmungando sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Gina, por que você quer sentar na janela?

-Porque eu quero, Malfoy. Agora se você deixar, eu quero dormir um pouco. -falou a ruiva, mas antes que virasse para a janela, Draco segurou o seu braço e disse:

-Por que você está desse jeito? Por acaso você não gostou de ontem?

Gina corou instantaneamente ao escutar aquilo, mas se concentrou e apenas disse:

-Lógico que não, Malfoy!Eu não acho que aquilo irá acontecer de novo.

-Por que você não acha? Não venha me dizer que... -disse o loiro.

-Nós não podemos nos envolver. Seria errado. Seria totalmente errado. -falou Gina, mas para si mesma do que para o loiro.

-Seria errado eu gostar de você? Seria errado eu te beijar? Seria errado pensar que você é a pessoa que eu mais preciso? Seria errado pensar que em todos esses anos que eu fui um drogado eu pensava que aconteceria um milagre para que eu parasse. E esse milagre aconteceu, Gina... você é o meu milagre...-sussurrou Draco.-Pode parecer uma idiotice, mas essa é a verdade, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

-Malfoy's não amam, Draco!-respondeu Gina veemente.

-Eles não nasceram para amar. _Eles nasceram para aprender a amar._-falou Draco a voz novamente rouca. –Eu estou aprendendo a amar com você, Gina.

**Is this real enough for you?**

_Isso é real o bastante para você_

**You were so confused**

_Você estava tão confuso_

**Now that you've decided to stay**

_Agora que eles decidiram ficar_

**We'll remain together**

_Nós continuaremos juntos_

-Eu... eu... eu não iria te fazer feliz, Draco.-disse Gina, as lágrimas aparecendo nos seus olhos.

-Eu não quero ser feliz. Eu só quero você do meu lado.E, não chore.-falou o loiro, mas não adiantou. As lágrimas caíam dos olhos da ruiva, Draco sentia um aperto no coração, mas apenas a abraçou.

**Talk to me softly**

_Fale comigo suavemente_

**There is something in your eyes**

_Há algo em seus olhos_

**Don't hang your head in sorrow**

_Não abaixe sua cabeça na tristeza_

**And please don't cry**

_E por favor, não chore_

**I know how you feel inside I've**

_Eu sei como você se sente por dentro, eu_

**I've been there before**

_Eu estive aqui antes_

**Somethin is changin' inside you**

_Algo está mudando dentro de você_

**And don't you know**

_E você não sabe_

-Não chore, não chore...-falava Draco.

-Eu... eu sei que eu não faria você feliz, Draco. Eu sei que você merece alguém melhor...-falava Gina entre soluços.

-Shi... não fale isso. Não fale o que não sabe. Eu realmente preciso de você. Eu preciso mais de você do que qualquer outra pessoa. E para mim, você é a melhor pessoa.- falava Draco,ainda a abraçando.

Pela primeira vez Draco via que por dentro de uma Weasley esquentada, brava e que tentava ser totalmente profissional, se encontrava uma Gina Weasley, magoada com o mundo, machucada, com o coração ferido.

-Eu... eu prometi que não me envolveria com você. Eu prometi que resistiria a esse sentimento! Eu prometi a mim mesma que esse amor que eu sinto por você seria esquecido, mas por que tudo é em vão? Por que eu não posso simplesmente mandar a minha cabeça te esquecer? Por que eu não consigo jogar esse sentimento no lixo?

**But then you came around me**

_Mas quando você vem ao meu redor _

**The walls just disappeared**

_As paredes simplesmente desaparecem _

**Nothing to surround me**

_Nada para me envolver _

**And keep me from my fears**

_E me proteger dos meus medos _

-Porque você sabe que eu sinto a mesma coisa. Porque você sabe que eu também não conseguiria te esquecer nunca. Gina Weasley, eu gosto de você é tão difícil de compreender isso? É tão difícil você pensar no que eu estou sentindo?

-Eu... eu sou uma estúpida... eu sou uma estúpida...-sussurrava Gina como se aquilo fosse um mantra.

-Não... você não é estúpida.-falou Draco a fazendo olhar para ele. Antes que Gina o contestasse, continuou a dizer. –Você sabe muito bem o que quer, mas ainda não acredita nesse sentimento.

-Como eu poderia acreditar? Como eu poderia acreditar que isso é a coisa certa?

-A gente não sabe o futuro, Gina. A gente pode fazer o nosso futuro.-disse Draco e a beijou.

Sentiam o amor, sentiam o gosto salgado das lágrimas, sentiam que aquele sentimento finalmente fora aceito.

E terminaram o resto da viagem daquela maneira. Abraçados. Gina estava mais calma, mas ainda não deixara de se sentir culpada, aos poucos ela começou a entender que aquilo não era errado. Era o certo. Era o que devia fazer.

**Continua**

N/A: Olá!

Um pouco de action para vocês! Não sei se ficou bom, porque é estranho Draco Malfoy se declarar, mas como o Draco ta um pouco diferente...

Eu dividi o cap porque eu sabia que ia ficar um pouco enorme, mas vejam pelo lado bom: eu atualizei rápido dessa vez né?

Mas vamos parar de nhenhenhe e começar logo a colocar o nome das músicas:

_1º trecho:_ Surrender-Evanescence (não podia faltar XD).

_2º trecho:_ Guns n'Roses- Don't cry

_3º trecho:_ Avril Lavigne- Naked

Agora vamos agradecer:

**Annah Lennox:**O cap está aqui, Annah! E a Gina não ia conseguir deixar Draco na mão né? Beijos e review!

**Pequena Kah:** é, ta esquentando muito!!!! Espero a sua review!

**Alline:** Vamos explicar por que não teve a cena: bom eu não coloquei uma cena de sexo pelo fato de, não achar que precise, eu até escrevo cena de NC, mas elas são inspiradas nas fics que eu leio... bom, aqui está o cap! Beijos!

**Dark-Bride:** agradeço a review! A criatividade agora ta em alta, hehe. Tanto que atualizei bem cedo né? Beijos!

**Giovanna:** bom, eu tenho 13 anos, mas quase ninguém acredita, hehe. Agradeço os seus elogios! Sempre são bem-vindos mais! Bjs

**Mki:** As coisas esquentam mesmo... já que a fic já ta acabando... reviews!

**Dynha Black:** Bom os mistérios serão revelados nos últimos capítulos (na verdade é mais no último mesmo!), mas serão revelados de uma vez só (então será revelação atrás de revelação) por isso, não perca os próximos caps! Beijos!

**Gisele Weasley:** Nossa eu falo com você pelo msn! To adorando a sua fic! Ela ta muito legal mesmo! To terminando! Beijos!

Bom de reviews é só! Para quem não se situou são apenas mais dois capítulos só que aí tem o epílogo e as minhas notas finais (é gente, eu resolvi ser fresca e botar as notas finais!).

Então não percam os últimos caps!

Próximo cap: terça-feira.

Bjs além de...

**REVIEWS!!**

Anaisa


	19. De volta a Inglaterra parte II

**Cap 17:De volta a Inglaterra (parte II)**

Ao se aproximarem do aeroporto, Gina viu pela janela pequenos pontinhos vermelhos. Já sabendo quem seriam, a ruiva apenas suspirou. Draco percebeu e pergunto-lhe:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Eles estão aqui. Eu pensei que iriam embora porque nós atrasamos.-falou Gina, suspirando novamente.

-Eles, você não quer dizer que...-falou Draco assombrado.

-Sim, Rony provavelmente está aqui. Assim como Hermione e a Meg.Mamãe também deve ter vindo porque eu estou vendo cinco pontinhos. Será que os gêmeos também estão na Inglaterra? Espero que Gui também esteja aqui. -disse Gina e seu sorriso se alargou.

-Por que você espera que Gui esteja?-disse Draco com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Gina percebeu o ciúme e riu. Depois disse:

-Porque ele é o que bota panos quentes na situação. Você por acaso quer morrer?-ao ver Draco negar veemente, Gina sorriu e continuou -Então seja amigável com Gui, ele te ajudará contra a ira dos três.

-Três? Gina, isso é covardia. Sou eu contra eles...

-Não é não! Eu também te protejo, Gui provavelmente te ajudará e mamãe também. Não sei por quê você sempre pensa que está sozinho...

-Porque eu sei que estou sozinho nessa! Agora eu estou sozinho mesmo. Meu apartamento está interditado.-falou Draco em voz baixa, mas ao ver que Gina não estava surpresa, o loiro ficou a observando e Gina acabou dizendo:

-Lógico que estaria! Pansy Parkinson morreu no seu apartamento Draco. Você não está achando que ele estaria limpo e organizado ou acha?

-Não... Mas eu pelo menos pensei que eu iria para lá. Zabini falou para eu ir dormir no apartamento dele.-disse Draco dando de ombros.-Eu vou para lá.-ele disse que vem me buscar.

-Não senhor. Você pode ficar no meu apartamento, Draco.-falou Gina.- Não fique na casa do Zabini. Por favor.

-Tudo bem. Eu ficarei na sua casa.-falou Draco.-Mas se eu for assassinado, Gina. Você é a culpada.

-Ok, mas você não vai ser assassinado! Eu juro que não deixo.-disse Gina, beijando Draco e o abraçando.

* * *

Ao ver sua mãe, Rony, Hermione, Meg,Fred,Jorge e Gui, o sorriso de Gina se alargou. Sua mãe chorava, o rosto vermelho, sendo castigado pelo frio que fazia em Londres. Gina de mãos dadas com Draco só podia perceber que o loiro suava frio, revirou os olhos e ao entrar no aeroporto, largou a mão de Draco e foi ao alcance da sua família.

Todos a receberam com festa. Molly falava coisas incompreensíveis. Gui abraçava a irmã. Fred, Jorge e Rony queriam saber o por quê de Gina estar de mãos dadas com Malfoy. Rony pouco se importava com os olhares de censura de Hermione, mas ao ver que sua filha não estava do seu lado, a mesma teve que deixar Rony de lado e procurar Meg.

Já Draco estava descarregando as malas. Quando estava próxima de Gina, Draco viu Blaise Zabini, foi até ele e o cumprimentou com educação:

-Olá, Zabini.

-Vim te buscar.-disse Zabini sendo o mais direto possível.-Se despeça da Weasley. Agora que você já está curado não precisa mais dela.

-Desculpe, Zabini. Mas eu ficarei na casa de Gina se você não se importar.

A reação de Zabini não foi esperada. Ele corou, fechou os olhos e depois de um bom tempo disse:

-Não há nenhum problema. Agora eu tenho que ir, Draco. Nos veremos em breve.-disse e saiu, pisando duro. Podia-se perceber que Zabini estava com uma pequena raiva disfarçada, mas Draco só ficou pensando na frase que Blaise Zabini dissera.

Mal sabia ele o significada daquela frase.

* * *

"Eu realmente devo ser doido! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu concordei vir para cá! Céus, eu vou ser morto hoje! Eu vou ser morto..."-pensava Draco, estava na Toca, sentado numa cadeira, Gina estava na cozinha assim como Mione. Os outros quatro Weasley's estavam sentados nos dois sofás da sala conversando sobre qualquer coisa, mas assim que Jorge viu Draco sentado na cadeira e o mesmo Draco estava parecendo muito apavorado, o gêmeo de Fred deu um pequeno sorriso diabólico, lançou um olhar a Fred e, assim que entendeu o motivo daquele macabro sorriso, também começou a sorrir e sorriu para Rony, Rony também entendeu e disse para Draco:

-Sente-se aqui, Malfoy. Nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre **certas **coisas.

Draco não poderia desobedecer, sem falar nada, sentou-se ao lado de Rony, mas um pouco mais afastado do ruivo.

No outro sofá, onde Fred, Jorge e Gui estavam,apenas Gui que não sorria diabolicamente. Fred disse:

-E aí, Malfoy? Vai começar a falar o por quê estava de mãos dadas com a nossa irmãzinha?

Draco não respondeu, então Jorge disse num tom ameaçador:

-Não me diga que você já tocou na nossa irmãzinha. –mas como o loiro não respondeu ele continuou a falar:-Se você tocou nela, Draco Malfoy, você... você é um homem morto!

Draco continuou calado, o pavor estava aumentando então Rony falou novamente:

-Se você tocar em um fio de cabelo da nossa Gininha... você é morto, escutou? A nossa Gininha não pode se envolver com você, você é... você é um Malfoy!

Nisso Draco olhou para Rony com um sorriso ameaçador e disse:

-Desculpem, mas eu já estou completamente envolvido com a irmã de vocês! E, seu eu fosse vocês eu não falaria isso.

-Malfoy, você não sabe com quem você está se metendo! Você não pode se envolver com a nossa irmã! Ela é... ela é do Harry!-berrou Jorge descontrolado, Malfoy retrucou:

-Ela não é propriedade de ninguém. Além do mais,o Cicatriz já está morto!

-Você não vale nada, Malfoy! Não serve...falava Fred, mas ao ver que Gina entrava na sala de estar, ele se calou instantaneamente, a ruiva apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Por que o Draco não serve para mim?

-Porque Gininha ele é, ele é o Malfoy!-gritava Rony.-E você sabe que merece coisa melhor! Afinal, você era namorada do...

-Eu namorei com Harry, sim! Mas eu não posso ficar de luto por tanto tempo! Eu tenho que viver a minha vida! A fila anda, Rony (obs.: frase retirada da review da Pequena Kah!). Então é melhor logo vocês se acostumarem com isso senão...

-Senão o que, Gina? Você vai viver com uma trouxa? Não, porque isso você já fez! Você sabe muito bem, que poderia ser uma medi-bruxa se quisesse! Você estava pronta a se formar e por causa da morte do Harry decide se auto-exilar! As vezes eu penso que você nunca deveria ter ido para a Grifinória! Você é uma covarde, Gina!-falou Rony, na verdade o ruivo gritou antes que Gina respondesse, Gui finalmente se pronunciou:

-Chega! Dá para vocês pararem? Deixem-na! Ela sabe o que é o melhor para ela.-não se sabe como, mas todos obedeceram.

* * *

-Gina, me lembre de nunca mais ir na Toca.-falava Draco enquanto esperavam o elevador.

-Eu te lembro, mas Draco, não foi tão ruim, foi? Eles não te fizeram um questionário. Apenas falaram coisas desagradáveis para você e para mim.-disse Gina como se fosse algo normal.

-Mas eles te disseram coisas desagradáveis, Gina. Por que você não se incomodou?-disse Draco, abrindo a porta do elevador, pegando as malas e entrando no elevador. Gina que tinha entrado, apertou o botão e disse:

-Eu não fiquei magoada com o que Rony disse. Eu sei que é essa é a verdade, mas ele sabe que eu não tenho mais escolha. Eu resolvi ser desse jeito e nada vai me mudar.-falou Gina, ela não estava triste, estava conformada. Então, ao ver que já estavam no seu andar disse para Draco.- Acho bom você levar as malas para mim.

-E o que eu ganharei levando essas malas, Weasley?-falou Draco como nos velhos tempos.

-Bom, em primeiro lugar, você ganhará uma boa dor nas costas e nos braços, mas pode ter certeza que você depois será bem recompensado.-disse Gina maliciosamente enquanto procurava as chaves.

Nem é preciso dizer que Draco Malfoy carregou as malas.

* * *

Se passaram cinco dias, Gina fora a clínica, conversara com todos, Draco também fora (resolvera ficar em alerta ao saber do beijo entre a ruiva e Ben McKensie), fora uma festa, Gina ficara muito comovida ao saber que a maioria dos seus pacientes já não estavam mais lá. Adam Brody não se encontrava na clínica, Gina achou estranho, pois seu chefe nunca faltava no serviço, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado, depois procuraria Body para falar do seu trabalho.

Fizeram compras e no dia 08, Gina ao abrir o jornal se deparou com uma terrível notícia. Era tão terrível que a sua xícara de chá se espatifou no chão.

"Não... não é possível! Ele não pode estar morto! Quem o matou?"-perguntava-se a ruiva aflita.

Draco que até então estivera dormindo, acabou acordando com o barulho da xícara caindo no chão. Andando de leve e ao ver a ruiva de costas, encostou a mão levemente no seu ombro e Gina se sobressaltou depois de um bom tempo tentando se acalmar a ruiva começou a falar:

-Por que diabos você me deu esse susto?

-Você que me assustou, Gina! Agora você pode me dizer o por quê dessa xícara estar quebrada?-falou Draco apontando para os restos da xícara. Gina revirou os olhos e jogou o jornal na cara do loiro.

No jornal tinha a foto de Adam Brody e do lado havia um grande texto falando:

_Corpo de Adam Brody encontrado._

_Adam Brody (29 anos),foi encontrado essa madrugada no seu escritório morto. Ele, proprietário de uma clínica para dependentes de tóxicos, sempre fora uma pessoa amigável. A policia investiga a sua morte._

"_O mais estranho é que Brody não tem nenhum ferimento, nem tem sangue. Nesse escritório não houve luta." Esclareceu o policial Doug Callister ao jornal. "Apenas a expressão do seu rosto que assusta. Ele parece muito horrorizado com o que viu"._

_Quem quiser prestar as últimas homenagens a Adam Brody o seu corpo será velado hoje, na igreja matriz de Londres, as três horas da tarde._

-Com certeza um bruxo o matou.-falou Draco.

-Sim, um bruxo o matou, mas quem seria? Quem mataria o meu chefe?-se perguntava Gina. Draco pegou duas xícaras e colocou uma xícara com bastante chá na frente da ruiva. E começou a tomar o chá.

-Tome um pouco mais de chá Gina.-sugeriu o loiro. Aquele dia estava apenas começando.

* * *

Draco resolveu não ir ao velório. Gina não se importou tampouco. A morte de Brody mexera e muito com a Weasley.

Então ele aproveitou a tarde para dormir um pouco.

**Sonho do Draco.**

Sonhava que estava na sua mansão em ruínas. O seu pai estava ao seu lado e dizia:

-Por que você deixou que isso acontecesse Draco? Por que não impediu esse incêndio?

Mas a mãe de Draco, Narcisa, aparecia e começava a dizer:

-A culpa é sua, Draco! Essa mansão está aos pedaços por culpa sua! Eu morri por culpa sua!

Apenas escutava seus pais dizerem que a culpa de tudo era dele, mas não se sbe como, ele não poderia dizer nada. Não conseguiria dizer coisa nenhuma.

Mas antes que pudesse retrucar, Pansy Parkinson aparece no seu sonho, vestida com um bonito vestido branco, mas na região do colo de Pansy podia-se ver sangue, muito sangue. Ela pouco se importando com o grave machucado começa a dizer:

-Draco... Draco... Draco...

Draco achava aquilo um absurdo! Pansy estava ferida! Ela pouco se importava. Pensando que poderia ajudá-la, Draco respondeu:

-Estou aqui, Pansy. Me diga o que quer!

-Você saberá de tudo hoje, Draco! Vá agora a mansão Malfoy! Vá...

E nisso Draco Malfoy acordou.

Ainda com o sonho em sua mente, Draco começou a andar pelo apartamento e ao verem que a cor do mesmo mudou, se antes estava num verde clarinho, agora todas as paredes estavam pretas. Draco não se lembrara direito do que Gina dissera, mas sentia que aquilo não era uma coisa boa.

Aquilo provavelmente estava ligado com o sonho que tivera. Aquele sonho... Pansy Parkinson cheia de sangue. Seus pais o culpando. Não, aquilo era demais para a cabeça de Draco.

Movido pela curiosidade, deixou um pequeno bilhete para Gina falando onde estaria e sem nem pensar, aparatou até sua antiga casa.

* * *

Quando a ruiva chegou em casa, já se passavam das sete da noite, ao encontrar o apartamento totalmente vazio, Gina sentiu uma dor no peito.

"Draco, por Deus, onde você se meteu? Você não deixou nenhum bilhete? Draco onde você está? Meu Deus, as paredes pretas... só significam uma coisa: a morte" pensava Gina mordendo o lábio. Ao ver um pequeno pedaço de papel na mesinha de centro, a ruiva nem pensou mais e ao ler o bilhete, seu rosto que antes estava triste, ficou um pocuo mais sombrio.

"Por que diabos ele foi na mansão? O que será que o atormenta tanto?"pensava Gina.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes. Pegou o seu casaco novamente e aparatou.

Iria encontrá-lo.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo da fic!!!! Gente, gostaram desse cap? Acharam sinistro o sonho do Draco? E a noticia que Brody está morto? Quem poderia ter matado o chefe da Gina?

Bom, devido a tantas músicas do cap anterior, não teve nenhuma nesse. Mas podem ter certeza que no último terão bastante!

Quero saber o que vocês acharam! Agradecendo as reviews:

**Gisele Weasley:** estou falando com você pelo msn! Os caps estão aparecendo! Quero saber o que achara desse! Bjs.

**Dynha Black:** Bom para saber o que vai acontecer... só lendo o último capítulo e o epílogo! Agradeço a review, Dinha !Espero por uma próxima! Bjs

**Anna Lennox:** Que bom que você gostou do cap que teve uma action mais reforçada! E nesse você também nem teve que esperar! Beijos

**Pequena Kah:** huahauhaua, ainda estou rindo muito com a sua review... afinal quem nunca iria querer Draco Malfoy se declarando. Bom, não sei se percebeu, mas uma frase da sua review acabou entrando na fic! Bjs e review!

**Miaka:** Well, só me resta agradecer! Muito obrigada! Bjs.

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Bom mais capítulos, você já tem! Por que a fic está prestes a ser concluída! Agora quem espera sou eu né? Review!!!!

**Mki:** Tudo que é bom dura pouco (para mostrar que eu sou tudo... menos modesta!). Agradeço como sempre os elogios! Bjs

**Luiza Potter:** To atualizando rápido Lú! Que bom que você esteja gostando! Beijos amiga!

**Dark**-**Bride:** mesmo eu agora não esteja tão fã da Avril, eu tenho que admitir que as músicas dela são ótimas! Segunda parte on! Bjs e review!

**Kle:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando! Beijos e review!

Bom, depois de uma nota enorme, só posso dizer que eu estou esperando mais e mais reviews!

Beijos

Anaisa


	20. Tudo acaba quando se menos espera

**Capítulo 18: Tudo acaba quando se menos espera.**

Gina já estivera ali, lembrava claramente como era antes e, como estava agora. Mesmo sentindo um frio na barriga começou a empurrar o pesado e enorme portão de madeira.

"Quanta falta faz a minha varinha..." pensava Gina, poderia parecer suicídio. Ela sem varinha, sem nada para se defender. "Mas Como esse portão não foi destruído?" perguntava-se a ruiva com curiosidade, mas ao ver o que tinha além d portão foi que a ruiva finalmente entendeu.

O incêndio consumira todo o terreno que abrigava a mansão, mas os muros e o portão que cercavam a propriedade estavam intactos.

"Deve ser magia... pura magia" pensava Gina incerta, agora sentia além do incômodo frio na barriga uma pequena dor no peito, ao escutar vozes no andar superior da mansão. E Gina ao reconhecer essas duas vozes, nem pensou duas vezes.

Desatou a correr.

* * *

"Depois de tanto tempo... o tempo nos prega cada peça..." pensava Draco, tocando de leve as paredes chamuscadas, enquanto caminhava lentamente, mas mesmo assim todo o seu corpo estava em alerta e continuou a pensar: "Mas que respostas eu saberei? O que diabos foi aquele sonho?" perguntava Draco, enquanto continuava andando pela mansão.

Estava em alerta. A antiga mansão que era invejada por tantos bruxos, estava em estado deprimente, algumas paredes desabaram, outras estavam em pé, mas o loiro não poderia saber se continuarem firmes depois de tantos problemas. A base continuava intacta, continuava imponente. Não havia nenhum móvel. Nenhum animal. Não havia nada.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que as respostas que tanto esperavam estavam no andar de cima. Seguindo a provável intuição, Draco começou a procurar a escada principal, quando a achou, pisou algumas vezes para ver se estava firme, mas não resolveu arriscar. Então, aparatou até o andar superior.

Entrando em inúmeras salas, em quartos e mais quartos. Draco finalmente achou a sua resposta.

E não era justamente o que esperava.

* * *

-Vejo que chegou justamente na hora, Draco.-disse a figura coberta com uma capa preta.

-Eu... eu conheço essa voz! Você é...-dizia Draco, não estava desesperado. Mas ao reconhecer a voz começou a ficar claro para ele. Claro até demais.

-Sim, Draco. Sou eu, Blaise Zabini.-disse o vulto se mostrando finalmente.-Nós temos que esperar uma certa pessoa aparecer...

-Zabini! Que respostas eu terei? O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu quero saber de tudo!-berrava Draco. Ao ver que Zabini apontou a varinha para ele, o loiro continuou.- Isso! Aponte para mim! Me ataque, Zabini. Você é um covarde mesmo! Eu nem tenho mais varinha! Hey, você está com a minha varinha!-disse Draco se lembrando.

-Sim, eu estou. Se você quiser duelar contra mim, Malfoy. Eu não sou covarde. Aqui está a sua varinha.-respondeu Zabini jogando a varinha de Draco.-É uma boa varinha, Draco. Agora, nós temos que esperar a nossa convidada, a noite está apenas começando, mas vou lhe contar sobre tudo.

* * *

-Tudo começou por causa de uma carta. Uma única carta. A carta.-falava Zabini contando em mínimos detalhes, como se quisesse prender a atenção de Draco.- Acho que você sabe o que era essa carta. Essa carta é a ligação de tudo. É a ligação do por que da Weasley ter viajado com você. Mas esse meu plano não deu totalmente certo.

-Lógico que deu certo. Eu li essa carta. Ela está comigo. A Weasley seria a minha cura.-disse Draco se lembrando da carta de Lúcio.

-Ela seria o seu ponto fraco.-falou Zabini os olhos em chamas.

-Ela NÃO é o meu ponto fraco.-gritou Draco.

-Lógico que é! Você está amando, Draco! E eu que pensei que Malfoy's não amam... Que engano.

-Você se enganou, Zabini. Mas continue a história.

-Eu que achei essa carta quando nós fomos matar o seu pai. Sim, Draco, seu pai foi morto por nós.E não por Voldemort, eu peguei o pergaminho discretamente... Ah, ainda me lembro desse dia.Todos nós estávamos enfurecidos com Lúcio, ele planejara o ataque e depois do nada fugira. Nós ficamos desesperados! Ele era o que comandava. Por isso, que nós perdemos alguns dos nossos melhores homens. Quando contamos para o nosso Lord, ele ficou furioso e mandou acharmos Lúcio e matá-lo. Quando o descobrimos na Casa dos Gritos, foi um verdadeiro ataque. Eu fui a primeira pessoa que o seu pai viu. Mas nós não poderíamos apenas matá-lo com um Adava. Não! Ele teria que sofrer, sofrer muito! Implorar pela morte. E foi isso que aconteceu. Ele implorou e nós o matamos. Fizemos o seu pai virar osso, osso puro e depois simplesmente trituramos os ossos do seu pai. Ele não era digno nem de um enterro.

Draco não dizia nada, ele não pensava que eles seriam tão cruéis com o seu pai. Apenas pensava que eles o mataram e depois deixaram o corpo na casa dos gritos, como Draco não se pronunciou então Zabini continuou:

-Depois desse acontecimento, o nosso Lord morto, eu não fui condenado pelo ministério, dei-lhe uma boa quantia de dinheiro para que se calassem, você pensa que só os Malfoy's tem dinheiro? A família Zabini tem muito, mas poucos sabem disso. Confesso que esqueci desse pergaminho. Mas depois de cinco anos, vasculhando alguns documentos eu o encontro. Eu li inúmeras vezes. Pesquisei muitos livros. E finalmente achei o que procurei por tanto tempo.

-O que você achou?-perguntou Draco, algo lhe dizia que ele estava envolvido nessa loucura.

-Achei um feitiço complicadíssimo que aliado com uma poção, consegue transportar a magia.-disse Zabini, fazendo uma pausa de propósito. Como Draco estava mudo, ele continuou- Eu aliarei a minha magia com todo o poder mágico de Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, eu preciso de você. Você é a peça chave dessa poção.

Draco sentiu um zumbido no ouvido, estava tão incrédulo que apenas disse:

-Ah, Zabini, cale a boca! Você está falando a maior merda que eu já escutei.

-Essa merda é a verdade, Draco! Se você não sabe, nessa poção precisaremos do sangue do filho de um traidor. Depois precisarei do sangue de uma pessoa que pensam que me traiu, mas essa pessoa sempre será fiel a mim. A primeira pessoa é você. A segunda... ah, não contarei. Não quero estragar a surpresa.

-Zabini... e se eu não aceitar isso? Ou você acha que eu sou doido a ponto de aceitar tal proposta?-disse Draco com os punhos fechados. Segurava com tanta força a varinha, que ele ainda não soubera como não a quebrara.

-Ah... você acha que eu sou uma pessoa que não pensa nos mínimos detalhes não é, Draco? Pois você se enganou. Eu sou detalhista. Cada detalhe foi muito bem pensado. –disse Zabini, respirou pesadamente e continuou.-Sabe por que você aceitará, Draco? Por que se você doar o seu sangue você voltará a ser um bruxo. Você não ficará mais exilado nesse mundo trouxa nojento!

-Eu nunca deixei de ser bruxo, Zabini. Eu nunca perdi a magia. Eu...-mas antes que pudesse continuar, Zabini o interpelou e disse:

-Mas se você não aceitar... ah, Draco tenho certeza que você aceitará!

Draco pouco entendeu aquela frase, mas assim que percebeu que Zabini olhava para o seu ombro, Draco virou-se lentamente e viu quem estava ali.

Naquele lugar sujo e horroroso, se encontrava Gina Weasley olhando para os dois estupefata. Zabini sussurrou para Draco, ele disse numa voz tão baixa que o loiro teve que abaixar a cabeça para ele escutar:

-Já se você não concordar, pode ter certeza que ela morrerá. E você achando que não tinha pontos fracos...

Draco não soube o que sentiu, uma parte do seu cérebro dizia a ele que deveria socar Zabini e sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas uma outra parte (que era bem mais sensata) dizia a ele que deveria ficar quieto e resolver ceder.

Mas Gina não cederia fácil. A ruiva abriu a boca e conseguiu apenas dizer:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Draco o que você está fazendo com ele?

-Gina...-disse Draco se aproximando da ruiva, teria que tirá-la dali, a sua decisão já estava tomada. Aceitaria essa proposta indecente e totalmente maluca de Zabini. Só não queria que Gina visse o que faria. Ele não estava fazendo por dinheiro. Estava fazendo para salvá-la.

-O que?-disse a ruiva num tom irritado. Estava brava, Zabini não era uma boa pessoa, soubera por Mione que bruxos nascidos trouxas estavam aparecendo mortos nos becos de Londres. Hermione estava preocupada, pois os primeiros ataques de Lord Voldemort foram assim. Será que estava começando uma nova onda de terror no mundo bruxo? Ao ver que Draco se aproximava mais e mais, Gina ficou em alerta. Aquilo não estava certo. Zabini estava parecendo um louco. Os cabelos loiros estavam totalmente bagunçados, a capa preta estava um tanto suja e a varinha estava apontada para ela. Estava justamente apontada para o peito dela.

Ao ver que Draco estava colado ao seu lado e ao ver que ele inclinava um tanto discretamente para o seu ouvido. Gina sentiu aquela mesma dor no peito, mas não se importando mais com isso, a ruiva novamente repetiu o que dissera, mas em um tom baixo que apenas Draco escutou:

-O que você quer?

-Foge! Saí daqui, Gina. Você não pode ficar mais aqui. Você tem que ir embora.-disse Draco num sussurro alarmante.

-Eu vou se você for comigo! Você vai comigo?-perguntou Gina, procurando a mão de Draco, quando a achou, segurou-a firmemente. Draco soltou a mão dela e disse em voz alta:

-Eu não gosto de você! Você até agora não percebeu que eu estava te usando? Ah, Weasley são mesmo uns panacas!

Gina não teve nenhuma reação, mas Draco pode perceber que os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas. A ruiva não abaixou a cabeça, não fez nada. Ela ficou ali. Queria saber o que aconteceria.

Blaise observava aquela cena com prazer, Draco não sabia, mas havia uma outra chave para essa poção dar certo, ele sabia que Draco faria de tudo para tirar a ruiva dali.

Mas ele não sabia que aquela ruiva era importante para o feitiço. Então, Blaise Zabini finalmente se pronunciou:

-Weasley, Weasly. Eu realmente precisava falar com você, Weasley...

-Diga logo o que quer, Zabini.-disse Gina entre dentes.

-Você foi ao enterro do seu chefe, não foi?-disse Zabini, Gina apenas afirmou, então ele continuou.-Sabe, Weasley, o seu chefe foi uma das pessoas, mais fáceis de ser dominada.

-Mas como você o dominou. Se fosse o Imperio você teria que estar por perto, mas não era... Ah, não ser que você...

-Eu não estava escondido no escritório do seu chefe, Weasley. Se você não sabe, a família Zabini é um dos clãs mais ligados a artes das trevas, meu pai, achou um livro antiguíssimo dessa arte. Nesse livro há um feitiço, que se parece com o Imperio, mas é só você pensar nessa pessoa e dizer as palavras do feitiço, que você controlar.

-Mas há um porém, Zabini. Existem muitos Adam Brody nesse mundo e se você enfeitiçasse o Adam Brody errado?-disse Gina, com astúcia. Zabini sorriu e disse:

-Não Weasley. Podem ter muitos Adam Brody, mas para o feitiço ser concretizado, é necessário um chumaço de cabelo da vítima. Assim é bem mais fácil, Weasley.-disse Zaini, Draco pouco entendeu esse feitiço. Afinal como poderia controlar uma pessoa com um chumaço de cabelo?-Seu chefe, era mesmo um fraco. Depois de usá-lo, vi que não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade. Então, eu simplesmente o matei.

Gina, pouco respondeu, se aproximou de Zabini e lhe meteu um belo tapa na cara. Estava tão descontrolada que começou a berrar:

-Como você pode? Por diabos, você tem que sempre estragar a vida dos outros? Quem você pensa que é?-dizia Gina, tentando de qualquer maneira socar Blaise, Gina sentia vontade de fazer aquele loiro em picadinhos. Draco prevendo isso, segurou a ruiva pela cintura e disse em seu ouvido:

-Você não percebeu que ele quer te irritar! Então fique calma!

-Como eu posso ficar calma, se ele deixou os meus amigos insanos? Se ele matou o meu chefe? Draco, você é pirado? Agora que eu quero matá-lo! Ele já cometeu muitos crimes para um ser humano normal!

-Não se aproxime, Weasley!-falou Zabini empunhando a varinha.-Se você tentar alguma coisa contra mim... você morre.

-Pode tentar me matar, Zabini. É apenas mais um crime que pesará na sua consciência.

-Eu não vou te matar, Weasley.-falou Zabini, guardando a varinha e completando mentalmente -"Ainda".

Gina, Draco e Zabini escutaram passos no andar de baixo. Gina novamente se aproximou de Draco e segurou a sua mão. Draco dessa vez, só pôde apertar amão de Gina. Algo lhe dizia que teriam uma surpresa.

Olhando fixamente para porta. Viram quem estava se aproximando.

Quase não acreditaram.

* * *

Perto daquele lugar, estava Pansy Parkinson. Não estava ferida, não tinha sequer cicatriz. Gina tão impressionada que estava abria e fechava a boca inúmeras vezes. Draco não tão menos surpreso disse num sussurro:

-Como você está aqui? Você não morreu?

-Não, Draco. Nós simulamos aquele assassinato. Nós tínhamos que ter um motivo para que você fosse para a França não é?-disse Pansy e com um enorme sorriso disse.- Já explicou para ele sobre o feitiço, amor?

-Uma boa parte, Pansy. Só não disse uma parte, mas acho que Draco não precisa ficar sabendo né?-disse Zabini, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Por diabos! Pare de falar em códigos e me digam o que é!-disse Draco com raiva. Durante todo esse tempo enganaram ele e Gina. A ruiva ainda não engolira aquela historia, mas não falara nada ainda, mas ao escutar aquelas palavras ela balbuciou:

-Então tudo aquilo era uma armação! Agora compreendo, a vinda de Draco para a clínica, você manipulando Adam Brody, a morte falsa da Parkinson, a ida para França, a morte repentina de Brody...

-Tudo foi planejado, Weasley. Tudo mesmo, vocês estando fora, nós agimos na surdina, matamos alguns sangues-ruins, para mostrar que estamos aptos, só tive que apressar a volta de vocês, dando a desculpa que Draco teria um julgamento no dia 30 de fevereiro! Por Merlin, Weasley. Não pensei que fosse tão burra! 30 de fevereiro não existe!

-Zabini... o que você fará? Por que você matou tantas pessoas? Por que?

-Por que eu preciso mostrar... eu preciso provar a mim mesmo que eu consigo... Que eu sou capaz...

-Mas o que você é capaz, Zabini? De matar as pessoas? De ser o bom?-disse Draco com raiva.

-Ah, Draco, não me diga que você não quer ser o bom?-disse Pansy com um sorrisinho.- Até aprece que você não quer isso! Você não seria da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy. Se não tivesse a ambição de ser o melhor.

-Eu...-disse Draco, mas Zabini o cortou.

-Pansy, meu amor. Chegou a hora.

-Sim... a tão esperada a hora.-disse Pansy com os olhos brilhando.-Accio caldeirão.-falou Pansy, nisso aparecendo um enorme caldeirão de cobre, com um líquido realmente nojento dentro dele.

-Bom, os ingredientes básicos da poção já estão aqui. Agora faltam os outros ingredientes chaves.-disse Pansy sorrindo como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

-Sim... a primeira "chave" é...-disse Zabini fazendo suspense, mas depois de um bom tempo ele, com a varinha levantada disse.-O corpo de um inocente! Avada Kedrava!-falou o loiro, lançando o feitiço justamente em Gina.

Aquilo fora muito rápido, a ruiva só pode fechar os olhos e esperar que a maldição a atingisse. Morreria feliz, morreria do lado do seu amor...

Mas a maldição não a atingiu. Gina apenas sentiu um peso morto caindo em cima de si. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu...

_Ele_ morrera por ela. Ele estava morto por causa dela!

Aquele peso morto era Draco Malfoy. O seu amor... o seu amor estava morto...

Gina não agüentando aquele peso, o segurou para que ele encontrasse o chão. Não chorou, apenas procurou a varinha do loiro, quando a encontrou, pensou rapidamente em fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Com varinha em punho, com as lágrimas brotando nos seus olhos, Gina Weasley, lançou a maldição da morte duas vezes.

Nas duas, acertara em cheio.

**FIM**

N/A: Bom, eu só vou responder as reviews porque os meus comentários serão nas minhas notas da autora.

Respondendo e agradecendo...

**Miaka:** Sim, esse é o ultimo capítulo. Eu sei que deixou algumas dúvidas, ao que aconteceu, mas tenha paciência que no Epílogo será explicado! Beijos.

**Dark-Bride:** nossa... ninguém ta acreditando que esse é o último, mas é gente... Em busca já deu o que tinha que dar... Bjs e review!

**Ana Felton:** Você acertou em cheio! Blaise Zabini é terrível né? Beijos e espero review!

**Anna Lennox:** Ai, Annah, tenho que agradecer a você! Você que me ajudou nesse cap (eu te enchendo pelo msn). E gostou da surpresa de Pansy estar viva? Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley:** Eu tenho falado com você pelo msn. Agora que você me acha malvada mesmo! Bjs.

**Pequena Kah: **putz... ficou bem óbvio que foi ele que matou né? Bjs e review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Bom aqui está o último cap! Bjs e review!

**Ana Bya Potter:** eu te mandei um e-mail avisando! Obrigada pelos inúmeros elogios! Bjs.

**Dynha Black:** não esperou muito não é? Aqui está o cap! Beijos...

**Alline:** não demorei nada para postar né? Espero a review!

Nem preciso dizer que quero muitas reviews né?

Beijos a todos!

Anaisa

PS.: As coisas que não foram explicadas nesse capitulo, serão explicadas no epílogo, que saí no sábado!


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Eu nunca tinha matado ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa, só tinha matado os insetos que os meus irmãos jogavam em mim quando era pequena.

E agora quando me dou por mim, vejo que matei duas pessoas. Duas pessoas que sim, mereciam um castigo por terem destruído tantas vidas, mas eu não seria a pessoa certa para castigá-los, mas eu os castiguei.

Castiguei com a pior coisa, castiguei-os matando.

Os aurores do ministério apareceram na mansão. E ao me verem eles realmente deveriam estar pensando, o que aconteceu aqui.

Três cadáveres, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, deitados, no rosto, uma expressão de puro terror e eu, sentada num canto, com Draco no meu colo.

Ah se eu pudesse voltar no tempo! Eu teria impedido de todas as formas que ele viesse aqui. Eu teria o empurrado e recebido essa maldição...

Mas agora eu não poderia fazer isso! Eu não poderia... afinal, os vira-tempos foram destruídos, eu poderia fazer um e salvar o meu amor...

Não, eu não poderia. Afinal eu estava correndo um grande perigo de ser presa, afinal eu matara duas pessoas! Oh, meu Deus eu tenho que sair daqui...

Enquanto eu pensava em maneiras de fugir, eu não percebi que o meu irmão se aproximava. Quando eu vi Rony, meu coração que estava acelerado, acelerou-se cada vez mais, eu pensei que estava enfartando. Mas não, eu não estava.

-O que aconteceu aqui, Gina? Você que matou todos?-perguntava Rony, a voz dele estava tão distante... eu quase não podia escutá-lo.-Gina... GINA!!! GINA! FALA COMIGO, GINA!-dizia o meu irmão, ele agora estava me sacudindo, eu tampouco o escutava.

Devido a esse choque enrome, eu estava paralizada. De puro medo.

* * *

Ao acordar, eu pude ver que não estava no meu quarto, no quarto só havia o meu irmão e minha mãe. Quando abri meus olhos eles se levantaram e eu só pude balbuciar:

-Draco... Draco... onde ele está, Rony? Onde Draco está? Ele está aqui, não está? Ele estava aqui do meu lado não estava?

Rony olhava para mamãe, ela disse com calma, mas pude perceber que nos olhos dela tinham um sofrimento que eu nunca pensei que viria. Mamãe começou a dizer:

-Gina.... eu sinto muito... Draco Malfoy está morto.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, eu que estava deitada, imediatamente levantei da cama e comecei a berrar, as lágrimas caíam...

-NÃO! ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! EU SEI QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ! QUEM O MATOU? QUEM?

Rony me segurou, me abraçou, tentava me acalmar, mas não era nada fácil, eu chorava, esperneava e continuava berrando, até que um curandeiro apareceu. Pegou uma poção do sono e eu não sei como me fez tomá-la.

Adormeci novamente.

* * *

Depois de tanto tempo adormecida, de tanto tempo em choque, eu estava pronta para falar. Eu me relembrei de tudo o que acontecera.

Devido ao choque, eu tivera uma amnésia temporária, com o tempo eu fui me relembrando de tudo, contei tudo a Rony sobre o que acontecera, ele quase não acreditara em mim, mas eu propus o Veritasserum. Rony disse aos superiores dele e acabou concordando.

Por ter tomado o Veritaserum, todos souberam da verdade. Não acreditaram muito no que eu disse. Afinal, Blaise Zabini fora uma pessoa tão bondosa, tão generosa...

Quando finalmente fui liberada, quando fui para a minha casa, minha ficha caiu.

_ELE _não estaria na minha casa. Eu não sentiria o cheiro _dele_ nunca mais. E aquilo me fez acreditar que eu não merecia mais viver. Que eu não merecia estar viva.

E foi por casa daquele dia que eu resolvi...

Eu iria renunciar a minha vida. Eu me mataria para estar perto de Draco.

* * *

Quando cortei meus pulsos, quando fui lentamente perdendo os meus sentidos....

**Is it enough to love?**

_Isso é suficiente para amar? _

**Is it enough to breathe?**

_Isso é suficiente para respirar? _

**Somebody rip my heart out**

_Alguém arranque meu coração fora _

**And leave me here to bleed**

_E me deixe aqui para sangrar _

Alguém abriu a porta.

Esse alguém era Rony. Ele disse qualquer coisa que eu não pude entender e me levou ao hospital.

Eu não entendi porque ele não me levara ao Saint Mungos, mas talvez seria uma vergonha ele me levar até lá sendo que eu não me enfeitiçara nem nada.

Não escutein não vi nada. Por causa da falta de sangue. Acabei desmaiando.

* * *

Não voltei mais no meu apartamento. Pedi a Rony que pegasse as minhas coisas. Fui para A Toca. Mamãe disse que o meu quarto, nunca deixara de ser meu.

Esse dia era especial. Era o dia que Draco seria enterrado _(N/A: esse dia é dia 07/02, depois de 02 dias da morte do Draco),_ eu com os pulsos enfaixados, queria por que queria ir no enterro. Eu sabia que seria triste, eu saberia que, indo a esse enterro eu sofreria bem mais.

Mas como eu sou uma Weasley e não desisto fácil. Então, mamãe, eu, Rony, Hermione fomos ao enterro.

Me lembro de cada detalhe. Eu segurando um enorme buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Mamãe levando flores do campo, Rony e Mione com uma rosa cada.

Draco fora enterrado no mesmo lugar onde o corpo que julgavam ser de NarcisaMalfoyestava. Não havia ninguém, apenas nós quatro. Ambos em silêncio. Rony não dizia palavra alguma, tampouco Hermione.

Eles não choravam. Apenas eu estava lá, derramando as lágrimas que não se cansavam de cair. Mesmo mamãe tentando me impedir, eu fui olhar novamente para Draco. Disse adeus para sempre.

Ele estava tão sereno, parecia que estava dormindo. O rosto que antes tinha uma expressão de puro terror, agora estava calmo,sereno. A roupa toda branca, o fazia parecer um anjo.

Ele era o meu anjo.

Secando as lágrimas, deixei cair as flores.

* * *

Dia 10 eu fui pegar um exame. A minha suspeita já era grande, mas eu não poderia estar ou poderia?

Ao abrir o envelope, ao ver a resposta eu percebi: sim, eu estava.

Sentei no banco da praça que tinha em frente ao laboratório e fiquei um bom tempo olhando para aquele papel onde aparecia aquela palavra que uma parte de mim temia, já a outra aceitava com o maior prazer.

Depois de tanto tempo em choque, eu comecei a pensar nisso com um carinho enorme.

Eu estava esperando um filho de Draco.

* * *

**To walk within the lines**

_Andar dentro das regras _

**Would make my life so boring**

_Faria minha vida tão chata_

**I want to know that I have been**

_Eu quero saber que eu tenho estado _

**To the extreme**

_No extremo_

Quando contei a notícia para a minha família, pude presenciar reações diversas. Mamãe chorava, no começo não soube se era de tristeza ou de felicidade, Rony ainda não acreditara, Gui ficara feliz e como sempre me apoiara, Carlinhos ficara surpreso, mas logo amou a idéia de ser tio novamente. Fred e Jorge ficaram surpresos e com uma vontade enorme de matar Draco.

Falar de Draco agora não é tão doloroso como antes, mas ainda eu sinto aquela dor no peito toda vez que sonho com ele, toda vez que penso nele.

Mas resolvi ir levando a vida com calma.

* * *

É um dia especial. Sarah nasceu hoje, dia 27 de outubro. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos acinzentados. Ao ver o meu neném foi como nascer de novo.

Foi como sentir Draco novamente perto de mim.

Eu resolvi voltar a trabalhar. Entrei num curso de medi-bruxa, nunca mais pensei em trabalhar com dependentes químicos. Também nunca pensei em pedir a fortuna de Draco. Nós estávamos vivendo em paz. Zabini como prometido, depositara os meses que eu cuidei de Draco, com isso deu para viver por algum tempo, deu para comprar todas as roupinhas de Sarah, deu para montar o quartinho dela do lado do meu quarto na Toca.

Mesmo depois de quase 9 meses, eu ainda sinto um vazio.

E esse vazio, talvez nunca seja novamente preenchido.

N/A2: Desde julho de 2004 escrevendo esta fic. Desde que eu vi uns carinhas na estrada cheirando um certo pózinho branco (olha de onde vem as idéias). E agora ela ta terminada...

Depois de tantos problemas com esse pc –técnico idiota deletou a pasta, hacker invadindo o computador fazendo perder o cap, a internet e o fanfiction com problema- eu consigo levar essa fic tão a sério. Tão adiante...

Confesso a vocês que em toda a fic que escrevo, em todo capítulo, eu nunca acho que esteja bom. Eu sempre consigo achar um defeito, mas depois recebo as reviews dizendo que o capítulo ta ótimo, isso anima muito vocês não sabem o quanto!

Confesso a vocês, que eu achei o final fantasioso, mas acabei pensando: como não seria fantasioso se, essa história que é inspirada em outra, consegue ser tão ou mais fantasiosa que a minha?

Já o final, com o Draco morto e a Gina num acesso de fúria, de dor e de tristeza. Eu acho que era inesperado não é? Afinal, quem não esperava um final feliz? Até eu esperava. Eu achei uma injustiça fazer um Draco todo apaixonado pela Gina e uma Gina caindo de amores pelo nosso loiro, para depois no final destruir esse casal que estava conseguindo ser perfeito.

Para quem não sabe, nesse final, nesse epílogo, eu poderia fazer Gina salvando Draco, mas achei que não seria uma coisa legal. Então voltei a minha idéia inicial.

Agora vou agradecer ao pessoal que me mandou uma review no último capítulo:

**Juliana-S.R:** Bom, não sei se você já leu a fic toda, mas ela já acabou! E teve um action sim! Beijos e espero em breve ler uma fic sua!

**Anelisebelice:** Correção básica: apenas Draco morreu! Nossa, mais uma leitora que não acreditou no que eu fiz... Já está tudo explicado! Bjs.

**Miaka:** Depois mesmo, né? Mas eu gosto de surpreender vocês! Beijos.

**Alline:** Eu só fiz isso porque não queria um fim tão óbvio (eu sou má!). Quanto a nova fic eu estou falando dela um pouco mais embaixo!

**Pequena Kah:** Já esperava a sua review! Sim, a ruiva sofre... bjs!

**Annah Lennox:** O epílogo você já leu! Não sei se você gostou. Eu acho que quase ninguém esperava que Pansy estivesse viva (mas ninguém falou dela na review. Acho que ela ficou triste hehe)... bjs!

**HinaLyka:** Teria como reviver o Draco, sim. Mas para mim ele morreu. E morreu, morreu! E a Gina ficou um pouquinho mais pirada no epílogo. Agradeço os elogios! Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley:** Eu sabia que você ia começar a review com um malvada, hehehe! Agradeço novamente pelo elogio!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** eu não sei se você ficou brava com o Blaise ou comigo XD. Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs.

**Ana Felton:** Ele morreu! Ele morreu... nossa, é complicado eu ser mais famosa que o J.K. A review ta ótima, morri de rir (o que é normal né?). Bjs.

**Kle:**Muito obrigada por falar que o fim ficou lindo! E o epílogo? O que você achou? Beijos.

**Dynha Black:** As explicações da fic, são as piores verdades. Ele morreu, ela matou e os dois se separaram novamente! Não sei se você gostou Dynha! Beijos.

De review é só! Mas pensaram que iam se livrar de mim? Ah, ainda não. Vocês verão agora, em primeira mão o que aconteceu comigo quando...

**Um Draco Malfoy depois de ter sido morto se encontra comigo.**

Draco: Mas o que foi aquilo?Justamente quando eu e a Gina estamos prontos e... Ah, se eu pudesse eu te matava agora mesmo...

Eu(com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar) diz num sussurro: Eu, queria ser diferente! Mas a culpa não é minha! Muitas pessoas me apoiaram e...

Draco (todo nervoso): Mas foi você que escreveu! Você merece morrer! Me dá logo essa varinha!

Eu: Eu não! Você ta louco. Até parece que você vai pegar a minha varinha! Na verdade, eu duvido que vocême mate né? Draco, se você me matar, eu não poderei escrever o epílogo e...

Draco (consegue uma varinha): Avada Kedrava.

_Bom, será que o Draco me matou? Não creio que eu escrevi esse diálogo bobo!

* * *

_

Vou falar do meu novo projeto.

Na verdade, eu vou tirar umas férias como escritora, então provavelmente eu só volte a escrever sério mesmo em abril.

A fic se chama: **Por causa dessa doença...**

Eu já estou com o trailer pronto, mas só postarei mesmo no final de março/ começo de abri. Quando provavelmente eu já terei alguns capítulos prontos!

Não vou dar tantos detalhes, mas talvez, quem sabe, essa fic seja tão ou mais triste que Em busca de um milagre.

Então quando eu postar a fic, podem preparar um estoque de lenços (quem quiser mandar para mim...).

É só!

Agradeço a quem leu isso tudo (mesmo achando que só eu mesmo que li hehe).

Beijos!

Anaisa

PS.: Nem preciso dizer que espero:

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
